Locutum argentum est, tacitum aureum est!
by ShadeFleece
Summary: Wer mich kennt weiß, dass das Summery drin steht! OotPSpoiler Ich glaub langsam kann man das nicht mehr Spoiler nennen. Hauptpersonen sind u.a. Harry, Severus, James, Sirius, Remus usw. ENDE
1. Prolog

Locutum argentum est,  tacitum aureum est ! 

(lat. : Reden ist Silber, schweigen ist Gold !)

_Beta_: Hamzu

_Beratung_: Angel-Liam

_Rating_: PG13

_Hauptperson_: Harry Potter, Sirius Black, James Potter und Lily Evans

_Stand nach Buch_: 5

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter gehört leider, leider nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, wunderbaren und großartigen J. K. Rowling

_Warnung_: Also, dies ist die erste Fanfiction, die ich ohne irgendeinen Plan schreibe, also ist alles möglich XD

_Inhaltsangabe_: Harry wird durch den Stromschlag eines kaputten Toasters der Weasleys direkt in den Verwandlungsunterricht Professor McGonagalls hineingeschleudert, obwohl doch Ferien sein sollten. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt sieht die Professorin plötzlich zwanzig Jahre jünger aus und Lily Evans begrüßt ihn schnippisch mit dem freundlich Satz: „Auf frischer Tat ertappt, James!"

Prolog 

Der Winter neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die Tage wurden länger, es begann wärmer zu werden. Und die Vögelschwärme zogen in großen Scharen vorüber. Es war wie immer zu dieser Jahreszeit und doch hatte sich alles verändert. 

Seine Welt war zusammengebrochen wie ein Kartenhäuschen, dessen Eckpfosten man genommen hatte. Die Einsamkeit war sein Freund, die Dunkelheit sein Verbündeter und die Schatten sein Begleiter. 

Er hatte es verkraften können, seinen Paten zu verlieren, obwohl ein Teil in ihm daran gestorben war und sich eine tiefe Narbe in seiner Seele eingebrannt hatte. Die Wochen und Monate nach dem Mord hatte er mit Hilfe seiner Freunde versucht zu verarbeiten und es größtenteils geschafft, doch noch immer nagten Schuldgefühle an ihm.

Die Eröffnung der Prophezeiung war für ihn ebenfalls nur schwerlich zu verdauen gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihn vor allem in den letzten Monaten nach Weihnachten unter Druck gesetzt. Jeder erwartete von ihm, dass er den Dunklen Lord besiegen würde, doch wer bedachte, dass Dumbledores Goldener Junge noch ein Kind war, welches bis vor kurzem nicht einmal einen der Unverzeihlichen hervorgebracht hatte?

Sogar der Zaubereiminister war seinetwegen mehrere Male in der Schule gewesen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch da war Cornelius Fudge nicht so überheblich gewesen wie noch vor Monaten zuvor, nein, er hätte ihm am liebsten die Füße geleckt. Der Zauberer hatte sogar versucht ihm an Voldemort auszuliefern und niemand hatte auch nur ein Wort des Protests erhoben. Es war den Leuten gleich, ob er starb, Hauptsache der Lord würde besiegt werden. Naja, er konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen.

Die Einzigen, die noch vollends hinter ihm standen waren Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, wenige Mitglieder des Ordens und die Weasleys mit Ausnahme Percys. Auf sie konnte er zählen, doch ihr Verhältnis hatte sich schon zu sehr verändert, als dass er noch mit ihnen über seine Sorgen reden konnte. Er zog es schon seit Monaten vor mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein.

Laut seufzend riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und versuchte sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Hatte ihn nicht jemand gerufen?

Er drehte sich um und sah in dem schwachen Sonnenlicht tatsächlich die roten Haare Ginnys leuchten. Sie kam schnell den kleinen Berg herauf gerannt.

„Hey, Harry! Hört du schlecht?", fragte sie neckisch, „Mum sagt, ich soll dich zum Abendessen holen!"

„Ja, schon gut. Ich komme!", meinte Harry und lächelte sie dankbar an.

Zusammen und über belanglose Sachen redend machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Haus der Weasleys. Und Harry wusste, dass er sich höchstwahrscheinlich wiedereinmal einen Vortrag über die Elektrizität der Muggel anhören müsste, denn der Hausherr hatte sich vor wenigen Monaten eine Leitung in das Haus verlegen lassen und war seit heute Nachmittag stolzer Besitzer eines Toasters.

Seine Vermutung sollte sich als richtig erweisen, denn schon in der Türschwelle steuerte Mr. Weasley auf sie zu und da Hermione in diesen Ferien zu ihren Eltern gefahren war konnte der ältere Mann niemanden außer Harry fragen, wie so ein Ding funktioniert.

„Harry", meinte er erfreut und griff dem Angesprochenen an den Oberarm, um ihn in die Küche zu führen. „Zeig mir noch einmal, wie man mit diesem Oster Brot warm macht, ja?"

„Es heißt Toaster, Mr. Weasley!", verbesserte Harry den Mann vorsichtig lächelnd, doch als sie das Zimmer betraten verblasste das Lächeln schlagartig. „Fred! Nicht so nah ans Wasser!" 

Harrys Hand schnellte vor und griff nach dem Gerät, während Fred es vor Schreck über den Ausruf fallen ließ. Keiner konnte sich im Nachhinein erinnern was zuerst geschehen war. Ob zu Anfang ein lautes Platschen zu hören gewesen war, oder doch die grellen Blitze zuerst eingesetzt hatten. Fred sprang reflexartig mehrere Meter zurück und musste sofort die Augen schließen, als durchdringendes Licht ihn blendete, doch als er sie Sekunden später wieder öffnete klappte ihm die Kinnlatte runter.

Er sah Russ, einen schwarzen Toaster und zischendes Wasser, die Küche schien in wenigen Augenblicken zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden zu sein. Doch wo war Harry? Ein Blickaustausch mit seinem Vater sagte ihm, dass dieser nicht minder geschockt war.

***

Die Sterne tanzten noch immer vor seinen Augen, als er erneut festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass er mit einem Portschlüssel gereist sein musste, doch dann kehrte seine klare Sicht zurück und er sah direkt in die Gesichter mehrerer ebenso verdutzter etwa gleichaltriger Jungendlicher, von denen ihn die meisten mit offenen Mündern anstarrten, der Rest schaute zu seiner linken.

Langsam wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah direkt in das Gesicht Professor McGonagalls, welches ihm ungewöhnlicherweise sehr viel jünger schien, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Sie schaute nicht erschrocken, sondern lächelte sie sanft wie eine Katze, die ihrem Opfer gerade die Kehle durchschneiden wollte.

„Mister Potter!", meinte sie und noch immer lächelte sie sanft.

„Ja?", meinte Harry und zog das Wort absichtlich in die Länge. Sein Blick musste mehr als verwirrt aussehen.

„Tja, James! Auf frischer Tat ertappt, was?", fragte ihn ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren in der ersten Sitzreihe.

„Sie nehmen mir das Wort aus dem Munde, Miss Evens!", meinte die Professorin mit dem unheimlichen Lächeln. „Sie wissen, dass das apparieren vor der Vollendung des sechsten Jahres nicht erlaubt ist?"

Er schluckte sichtlich und nickte langsam und zögerlich. Die Lehrerin sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag gefallen, scheinbar war dieser Tag dir Erfüllung ihrer Träume...

„Schön, dann werden wir dem Schulleiter jetzt einen netten, kleinen Besuch abstatten.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme kam einem Lied gleich. „Mister Black, Lupin und Pettigrew können sich dann gleich anschließen!"

„Was?", kam sofort eine empörte Stimme aus den hinteren Reihen, „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Mitkommen!", sagte die scharfe Stimme der Professorin. Sie trat zu Harry, nahm ihm an der Schulter und führte ihn zur Tür hinaus, wo hin ihnen drei weitere Schüler folgten. „Ihr kennt den Weg in das Büro des Direktors! Ich werde vorgehen!". Im nächsten Moment war die Frau verschwunden und die Tür hinter den vieren geschlossen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht, James?", fragte ihn sofort die piepsige Stimme eines dicken, kleinen Jungens.

„Mal ne ganz andere Frage!", sagte der wohl impulsivste von ihnen, umfasste blitzschnell den Stoff seines Kragens und schleuderte Harry gegen die nächste Wand, „Was hast du mit James gemacht?"


	2. Schock

**Kapitel** **1**

Harry spürte förmlich wie man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen entriss. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und seine Beine gaben zitternd unter ihm nach, doch der Junge vor ihm, hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest.

Das konnte nicht sein! Es war vollkommen unmöglich!

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch keiner seiner Glieder gehorchte ihm. Er konnte nur auf den etwa gleichaltrigen, dunkelbraunhaarigen Jungen starrten, der ihn immer noch aus dunklen Augen misstrauisch fixierte.

Mit starkem Druck hatte er die eine Hand schmerzhaft und brutal an Harry Schulter gelegt. Mit der Anderen richtete er einen Zauberstab auf den Hals seines Gegenübers.

Er bekam kaum noch Luft, doch das lag nicht an dem Überfall, sondern vielmehr an dem plötzlichen Schock.

„Lass. Mich. Los!", brachte er schließlich leicht keuchend hervor.

Der Braunhaarige verengte die Augen noch weiter zu Schlitzen, während der kleinste unter ihnen überrascht von einem zum anderen schaute.

„Was soll das, Sirius? Lass James los!", meinte er schüchtern.

SIRIUS? Sirius? Sirius!

Das Wort hallte unbarmherzig in seinem Kopf wieder. Das war unmöglich. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sirius war seit Monaten tot! Er hatte nicht die Kraft sich nach den anderen Anwesenden umzusehen. Wieso war der vor ihm Stehende, Sirius so verdammt ähnlich? Diese Augen und der Ausdruck in ihnen! Diese Lippen, die sich genauso missbilligend verzogen, wie sie es getan hatten, als Sirius Black Wormtail gestellt hatte!

Es war unmöglich!

Der Blonde, der etwas abseits gestanden hatte, verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist nicht James, Peter! Aber du solltest ihn wirklich loslassen, Sirius, der sieht aus, als würde er gleich zusammenklappen!"

Sirius – der sicher nur ein Namenszwilling Sirius Blacks war – folge tatsächlich dem Rat seines Freundes. Harry sackte einfach in sich zusammen. Seine Beine hatten schon lange nachgegeben. Matt schlugen seine Kniescheiben auf dem Boden auf, doch er nahm keinen Schmerz war. Seinen Blick hatte er stur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.

Er sah einen Schatten neben sich, konnte seinen Augen aber nicht dazu überreden den Blick zu wenden. Sekunden später spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wie jemand ihn sanft, aber bestimmt schüttelte.

„Hey? Alles klar?", hörte er den Blonden besorgt fragen.

Harry öffnete den Mund, wusste selbst nicht, was er antworten sollte, doch er brachte sowieso keinen Ton hervor. 

Seine Gedanken formten sich nur zu einen langen, schmerzhaften: ,Sirius ist tot!!!'

Er spürte, dass er unkontrolliert zu zittern anfing, doch hier war es nicht kalt. Seine Zähne klapperten unaufhörlich gegeneinander und seine Augen begannen zu tränen, weil er die Lider zulange hatte aufgerissen lassen. 

Er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Seine erster klarer Gedanke war ,Herzlichen Glückwunsch – Du hast es geschafft, du bist verrückt!' 

Jemand hockte sich auf seine andere Seite und schlug ihn sanft auf die Wange. Er wollte sich rühren, etwas sagen, doch er schafft es einfach nicht. Langsam wurde ihm selbst klar, dass er unter Schock stand.

„Sollen wir ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen?", fragte Remus, der es aufgegeben hatte Harry anzusprechen. Er hörte keine Antwort, doch wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius – der Namenspatron – genickt, denn im nächsten Moment spürte er wie ihn zwei Paar Händen zu beiden Seiten unter den Achseln griffen und auf die Beine zogen.

Er wollte selbst laufen, doch er schaffte es nicht seine Füße auch nur zu rühren, geschweige dann sie voreinander zu setzen.

„Sag mal, hat James 'n Bruder?", fragte Remus dicht neben seinen rechten Ohr, während Harrys Bewusstsein sich immerweiter zu verabschieden schien.

„Ne, hat er nicht, das wüsste ich.", sagte Sirius, der Harry sehr viel grober mitschleifte als Remus. Peter, der kleinste Junge, den Harry nur um weniges überragen würde, lief still hinter dem Trio hinterher.

„Cousin?", schlug der dickliche Junge vor.

„Keine Ahnung, dass kann er uns später selbst sagen!", meinte Sirius und hörte sich etwas genervt an.

„Okay, dann ist das hier also nicht James, aber wo ist er dann?", fragte Peter.

„Er wird oben im Gemeinschaftsraum sein... Schließlich ist er „krank".", sagte Sirius und betonte das letzte Wort auf ironische Weise.

„Ich geh nachsehen!", bot der Kleine an und eilte davon.

Harry hörte die plumpen, lauten Schritte noch lange wiederhallen, während sein Bewusstsein langsam wieder klarer wurde. Er hörte Sirius' belustigte Stimme.

„Wir haben 'ne Ausrede, aber was macht Wormtail, wenn McGonagall **ihn** erwischt?", er grinste.

Remus verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber dennoch leicht. „Du bist unmöglich!"

Sie waren vor der Krankenstation stehen geblieben und Remus wollte höflich anklopfen, doch Sirius stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und schleppte den überraschend leichten Jungen mit Moony hinein.

Die Krankenschwester, die neben einem Bett bestanden hatte sah auf und stöhnte bei dem Anblick der Jungs benervt auf.

„Wie oft sind Sie diese Woche schon wieder hier gewesen? Zwei, Drei Mal?". Sie schritt auf ihre Sorgenkinder zu. „Legen Sie Mister Potter bitte auf die Liege hier! Was haben Sie sich schon wieder getan? Quidditch? Zauberduell mit Mister Snape? Nein, da wären nicht Sie hier, sondern er.", sie seufzte laut und deutlich, doch dann hielt sie plötzlich inne. Erst jetzt schien ihr aufzufallen, dass der Junge nicht antwortete.

„Mister Potter?", sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte sie schließlich an Remus gewandt. Der Blonde zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. 

„Das sollen **Sie** ja herausfinden!", meinte Sirius, „Sie verdienen doch mit so etwas Ihre Kröten!"

Die Schwester warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Was ist vorher passiert?", sie wandte sich wieder Harry zu und begann dessen Puls und Atmung zu kontrollieren. „Bei Merlin, er steht ja vollkommen unter Schock, sein Puls rast!"

„Er ist einfach zusammengeklappt!", meinte Sirius und Remus nickte zur Bestätigung. „Ach ja, dass ist übrigens nicht James!"

„Hm?", machte sie nur desinteressiert, denn offensichtlich hatte sie nicht zugehört.

„Das ist nicht James. Der hat grüne Augen.", meinte Sirius nüchtern.

„Ja, hat er doch.", stellte die Krankenschwester verwirrt fest.

„Nein, **der** Typ-". Er zeigte auf Harry. „-hat grüne Augen. James' sind braun!". Sirius hob etwas überheblich die Brauen, doch im Grunde, wollte er sie nur etwas necken.

„Aha", gab die Frau nur seufzend wider und wollte die Beiden aus dem Raum schicken, doch im selben Augenblick betrat Professor McGonagall den Krankenflügel. 

Harry lag, mit noch immer weit aufgerissenen Augen und unkontrolliert zitternd, auf einem der Betten und starrte in die Luft. Die Professorin grüßte kurz die Schwester, warf Remus und Sirius, die beide von der einen auf die andere Sekunde aussahen als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben (scheinbar war diese Miene eingeübt), einen warnenden Blick zu und trat an das Krankenbett. 

„Mister Potter, solche Spielchen werden Ihnen jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen. Das Apparieren von Schülern, die das sechste Schuljahr noch nicht abgeschlossen haben, ist strengstens verboten!"

„Darf ich etwas anmerken, Professor?", fragte Sirius höflich.

Die Professorin seufzte hörbar. „Sie würden es ja sowieso tun, selbst wenn ich ,Nein' sage."

Der Braunhaarige grinste. „Ich möchte nur erwähnen, dass dieser Junge nicht James ist und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er 'ne Schwalbe riskiert."

„Eine **was** riskiert?", fragte die Schwester mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das er blufft.", übersetzte Remus schnell.

„Mister Black und Mister Lupin, ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie Beiden den Krankenflügel schnellsten verlasst und zu Ihrem nächsten Unterricht eilt, - ". Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „ - die übrigens in genau 2 Minuten beginnt!", meinte die Lehrerin und sah streng auf ihre Sorgenkinder hinab.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum gehen. „Komm, Moony, is' nicht unser Problem, wenn die meinen, dass sei James."

Im selben Moment wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel weit aufgerissen und ein völlig außer Atem scheinender Junge erschien. Keuchend versuchte er einen zusammenhängenden Satz herauszubringen. „Bin... so schnell... gekommen... wie's... ging..."

„Wo is' Peter?", fragte Sirius, allerdings nicht besonders interessiert.

James zeigte nur mit dem Daumen über die Schulter, um den Anderen zu zeigen, dass der dicke Junge meilenweit zurücklag.

„Sollten Sie nicht krank in ihrem Schlafsaal liegen und über die schmerzhaften Leiden einer Wintergrippe nachdenken?", frage die Schwester scharf.

„Ja, das sollte ich!", meinte James, „Aber ich musste doch dieser Schule meinen Dienst erweisen und so quälte ich mich auf dem Bett, um einem Mitschüler vor folgenreichen Strafen zu bewaren. Es wurde mir gesagt, dass er sich hier auf der Krankenstation aufhält und mir ähnlich sehen soll und der mitten in ihre Verwandlungsunterricht hineinapperiert ist.", er wirkte neugierig und seine Atmung schien wieder einiger Maßen stabilisiert.

Die Professorin schaute unbeeindruckt von dem bewusstlosen Jungen auf der Liege und wieder zurück zu seinem Klon. 

„Wie haben sie das gemacht? Wenn Mister Black ihr nicht wie er leibt und lebt vor mit stehen würde, nähme ich ja an, dass er einen Vielsafttrank eingenommen hat, doch jetzt muss ich mich unweigerlich fragen, welcher andere Schüler den Trank wohl genommen hat!"

James fuhr sich durchs Haar und trat dann näher an Harry heran. Ein fasziniertes „Wow!" war alles, was er sagte.

„Wir haben keinen Vielsafttrank gebraut!", versicherte Remus schnell.

„Das glaube ich ehrlichgesagt auch nicht, Minerva.", meinte die Krankenschwester. „Der Junge auf der Liege hat grüne Augen – Potters sollten allerdings braun sein, so steht es in seiner Akte."

„Auf jeden Fall gehen Sie alle jetzt wieder in Ihren Unterricht, Black, Potter, Lupin und wenn sie Pettigrew sehen, nehmen Sie ihn unverzüglich mit!". Mit diesen Worten scheuchte McGonagall die Jungs aus dem Krankenflügel und ihrem Unterricht entgegen.

Sobald sie auf dem Flur standen und die Professorin die Tür geschlossen hatte, fragte Remus vorsichtig. „Äh.. Jungs, was haben wir jetzt?"

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht im Ernst wieder in den Unterricht, Moony!", warf James ihm vor.

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was habt ihr denn jetzt wieder vor?", fragte er stöhnend.

„Ich will wissen, wer das ist!", meinte James sofort. „Immerhin versucht mich da irgendjemand zu verarschen, oder was meinst du, Sirius?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber er sieht dir verdammt ähnlich!", gab Sirius seinen Kommentar. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir mal auf der Karte gucken, wer das ist!"

„Und ich bin dafür, dass James in unseren Schlafsaal geht und nachschaut, immerhin ist er krankgeschrieben und Sirius, Peter und ich gehen wieder in den Unterricht!", warf Remus dazwischen. Als Sirius keine Anstallten machte, sich zu rühren muntere er ihn schnell auf: „Ist doch eh unsere letzte Stunde für heute."

Doch Sirius achtete gar nicht auf die Worte, sondern ging mit seinem besten Freund geradewegs in Richtung Gryffindorturm, während sich Remus schulterzuckend umwandte. Die Beiden hatten es nicht nötig so oft im Unterricht zu erscheinen wie ein Normalsterblicher, doch Remus' Noten durften langsam nicht mehr so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden wie bisher.

In einem Monat kam es nicht selten vor, dass Remus drei Tage allein wegen Vollmond abwesend war, doch die Streiche seiner Freunde, bei denen er zwar nicht immer, aber doch sehr oft beteilig war, nahmen seine Freizeit ebenfalls stark in Beschlag. Peters hatte es gerade mal durch die ZAGs geschafft und war immer noch mehr als schlecht, doch er lernte noch weniger als Sirius und James und es würde Niemanden wundern, wenn er den Abschluss nicht machen könnte oder sitzen blieb. Remus' Noten waren zwar nicht schlecht, doch mehr als Durchschnitt waren sie auch nicht. In zwei Tagen würde es wieder Vollmond sein und Remus grauste es davor. Nicht, dass die Prozedur schmerzhaft war, doch der Verlust seiner Persönlichkeit für diese Nächte war sowieso das Schlimmste.

Mit dem Gedanken an den fremden Jungen auf der Krankenstation und der Befürchtung, Sirius und James würden ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, betrat er den Geschichtsunterricht von Professor Binns. 

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass mit den Jungen etwas nicht stimmte und er hegte die Befürchtung, dass die beiden berüchtigten Rebellen Gryffindors ihn nicht so bald in Ruhe lassen würden...

A/N: Also erst einmal tut es mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass das zweite Kapitel so verdammt lange gedauert hat, aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich auch nicht mit so vielen Kommis gerechnet und die Story einfach nur so zum Spaß geschrieben, aber wer mich kennt weiß, dass ich niemals eine Story unbeendet lasse, auch wenn es einige Monate dauern sollte sie zu vollenden ;)

Danke an: Kathleen Potter, Herminethebest, Darinka, Mnemo_chan, Pe, SB-RL-FAN, Carika, Miss Shirley-Blythe, YanisTamien, lime, TheSnitch, tigereye, Vroni, Alex Black, Annika, Aeril, auxia, darwion, Choga, Scharlany, monkey, Padfoot, Mona, Muffi, Mellin

Ob es eine DarkHarry wird? Warte es ab ^-^

Der Titel bedeutet „Reden ist Silber – Schweigen ist Gold"

Was Harry mit James gemacht hat, ist hoffentlich klar – Nämlich gar nicht.

Warum Harry nicht gesagt hat, das er nicht James ist? Na ja, er stand ziemlich unter Schock ;)

Harry ist wie James und Co. in der Mitte des sechsten Jahres auf Hogwarts und er hat den Platz nicht mit seinem Vater getauscht

Die Seiten ist echt cool: www.padfoot.de.tc


	3. Das Gespräch

**Kapitel 2**

Sirius und James beeilten sich, in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Sie nahmen einige Geheimgänge und Abkürzungen, Peter liefen sie dabei nicht über den Weg, denn der Junge war viel zu vergesslich, als dass er sich alle Wege hätte merken können. 

Als sie den leeren Schlafsaal betraten, ließ James sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen und beobachtete Sirius, wie dieser sein Lager durchwühlte. „Sag nicht, du hast sie verloren!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht – höchstes ver**legt**.", meinte der Ältere und hob seine Matratze hoch, um darunter sie schauen. „Hey, ich hab meinen Zweiwegspiegel wiedergefunden."

„Toll!", meinte James nur sarkastisch. „Ist ja auch erst seit der zweiten Klasse verschwunden. Meiner liegt zu Hause, weil ich gedacht hab, dass du den eh nie wiederfindest. Wenn du auch noch die Karte..."

„Hab sie.", gab Sirius triumphierend von sich und hielt das Pergament in die Höhe, um es Sekunden später auf James' Bett auszubreiten. Beide Jungen beugten sich gespannt über die Pläne des Schlosses.

„Da ist die Krankenstation.", meinte James und zeigte auf einen Raum. Er sah einen sich bewegenden Punkt mit der Beschriftung „Cathendra Astell" -  die Krankenschwester und einen Punkt, der mit „Harry Potter", beschriftet war.

„Ist er mit dir verwandt?", fragte Sirius sofort.

James schien verwirrt. „Muss er wohl, aber ich kenn ihn nicht."

„Er sieht dir so ähnlich, dass er sogar dein Zwillingsbruder sein könnte."

James schnaubte. „Ich glaube, dann wüsste ich davon!"

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius und rollte die Karte wieder zusammen. Wenn sie sie nicht aus dem Raum mitnahmen, dann löschten sie sie auch nicht. Der Junge wollte sie gerade wieder zu seinem Bett hinüberwerfen, als James sie ihm aus der Hand nahm. 

„Ich werde die Karte wieder verwahren, bei dir geht sie bestimmt irgendwann verloren und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, zumal wir sie schließlich erst vor ein paar Monaten erfunden haben", er grinste.

„Quatsch, ich und die Karte verlegen? Niemals!", meinte Sirius sofort und grinste schelmisch. 

„Nein, nieee...", meinte hingegen James in sarkastischem Unterton und erhob sich von dem Bett. „Komm..."

„Wohin?"

„Wir haben noch genau 32 Minuten, ehe der Unterricht zuende ist und der Kerker der Slytherin sollte leer sein. Wir haben nicht jeden Tag solche Chancen! Hoffen wir mal, dass bei denen keine Stunden ausgefallen sind!", er grinste verschmitzt und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen seinen Tarnumhang. Sirius ließ es sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und sprintete hinterher.

***

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Harry in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses aus seiner Starre. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich vorsichtig im Raum um.

Er war im Krankenflügel, okay, damit konnte er leben. Die Betten waren völlig normal angeordnet und er war anscheinend der Einzige hier. Er setzte auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. 

Er erwartete, dass Madam Pomfrey herangerauscht kam und ihm befahl, sich wieder hinzulegen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Natürlich nutze Harry die Gelegenheit unbemerkt zu verschwinden, doch als er langsam an dem Büro vorbeiwollte, hörte er eher unfreiwillig ein Gespräch und blieb stehen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es eine Fluchnarbe ist?", fragte die verwirrte Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

„Vollkommen sicher, Minerva. Aber ich kann sie einfach nicht zuordnen. Es gibt nur etwa ein Dutzend Flüche, die Narben hinerlassen, doch dieses Kennzeichen ist mir unbekannt. Ich werde gleich in die Bücherei gehen und nachsehen, sobald der Junge aufgewacht ist.", meinte Jemand, von dem Harry sich sicher war, sie noch nie in seinem Leben gehört zu haben.

„Wenn er aufgewacht ist, sollte er erst mal unverzüglich zum Schulleiter!", sagte die Professorin streng.

Wieso musste er zum Schulleiter? Was hatte er überhaupt angestellt, dass er im Krankenflügel lag. Er fühlte sich gut. Hatte keine Schmerzen und offensichtlich auch keine Verletzungen. Er hatte...

SIRIUS!

Er hatte ihn gesehen... oder? Hatte er geträumt? Er hoffte es zutiefst, aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, wieso er hier im Krankenflügel lag. 

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Er hatte Fred den Toaster aus der Hand genommen und dabei selbst einen saftigen Stromschlag kassiert. Plötzlich hatte er in McGonagalls Unterricht gestanden und ein Junge, der Sirius sehr ähnelte, hatte ihn angegriffen. Durch den Schreck hatte Harry angenommen, dass der Junge Sirius Black – sein Pate – war. 

Er spürte, wie seine Knie zittrig ihren Halt verloren und musste sich auf einem der Wartestühle wiederlassen. Da waren noch andere gewesen. Remus und Peter... ES WAR UNMÖGLICH – einfach ausgeschlossen.

„Mister Potter!", hörte er eine strenge Stimme unweit von ihm entfernt und dann trat eine unbekannte Frau näher an ihn heran. Sie war sehr klein, bestimmt einen Kopf kleiner als er und gedrungen. Ihre Augen, die hinter einer dicken Hornbrille verborgen lagen, wirkten auffallend groß und ließen nicht einmal eine genau Farbbestimmung zu. „Hat Ihnen jemand erlaub aus dem Bett zu steigen?"

Sie legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des Jungen und fühlte an dessen Hals kurz den Puls, denn schien sie zufrieden. Wer war diese Frau? „Äh... Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am, aber wer sind Sie?", fragte er höflich und etwas skeptisch. 

Die Frau hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue und warf dann einem jüngeren Abbild von Professor McGonagall, die plötzlich hinter ihr stand, einen bestätigenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin Heilerin Cathendra Astell und das ist Professor Minerva McGonagall", stellte sie sich und ihre Kollegin vor. „Und du bist?"

„Welches Jahr schreiben wir?", stellte er als Gegenfrage.

„Was?", fragten beide Frauen gleichzeitig.

„Welches Jahr haben wir?", wiederholte er etwas nervös.

„Neunzehnhundertsechsundsiebzig", sagte McGonagall langsam. „Wieso?"

Dumbledore musste seit Anfang der Siebziger an der Schule als Direktor tätig sein, also würde er sich ganz sicher hier befinden.

Wieder antwortet er nicht. „Ich muss mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen!"

„Ich werde Sie unverzüglich zu ihm bringen", meinte die strenge Frau schnell und machte bereits Anstellten die Station zu verlassen.

„Einen Moment noch!", rief die Heilerin schnell, „Diese Narbe auf Ihrer Stirn ist eine Fluchnarbe, nicht wahr? Von welchem Dunklem Fluch stammt sie?"

„Es ist keine Fluchnarbe", meinte Harry und wollte verhindern, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass er der Einzige Mensch auf Erden war, der den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. „Sie ist bei einem Autounfall entstanden"

Die Frau hatte erwähnt sicher zu sein, dass es sich um eine Fluchnarbe handelte, doch jetzt hatte ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore Vorrang.

Er folgte schnell der Verwandlungsprofessorin aus dem Zimmer, ohne zu wissen, dass er James und Sirius, die jedoch unter dem Tarnumhang James' steckten, direkt in die Arme lief.

Er bemerkte die Beiden nicht, als er und die Professorin wenige Minuten später stumm an ihnen vorbeiging und konnte auch ihre verwunderten Blicke nicht sehen, doch wahrscheinlich hätte er sich sowieso nur erschrocken vor ihren Gesichtern.

Er bemühte sich nicht über das nachzudenken, was sich hier gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte. Es war einfach vollkommen unmöglich! Niemand konnte durch die Zeit reisen – es ging einfach nicht und wenn es doch so wäre...

Ja, was dann? Welche Chancen eröffneten sich hier vor ihm? Er könnte mit seinen Eltern reden, aber Moment, er dürfte es ihnen nicht erzählen, wer er war oder was mit ihnen passieren würde. Es konnte zuviel schief gehen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass James und Lily nicht sterben würden und Harry wahrscheinlich auch nicht Voldemort – wenn auch auf unfreiwilliger Basis – bezwingen könnte, als einjähriges Kind, da er den Schutz und damit Tod Lilys benötigte, brächte doch Tausende von Opfern...

Doch andererseits, würde Sirius nicht zwölf Jahre nach Askaban müssen und Peter hätte nicht die Gelegenheit seine Eltern zu verraten, wenn er Sirius erzählen könnte, dass er keinesfalls die Bürde tauschen dürfte. Und er hätte bei ihnen aufwachsen können.

„Sei nicht so egoistisch!", befahlt ihm eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Die Waage stand tausend Unschuldige gegen sein Glück und das seiner Familie und Freunde.

Freunde... Würden Ron und Hermione wohl geboren werden? Würden sie sich jemals anfreunden? Würde er überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehen? Stünde Hogwarts dann denn noch?

Vielleicht wäre Neville auch ein zweiter „Harry Potter" geworden und hätte die Zaubererwelt gerettet, wer konnte es wissen?

Die Grübelei über diese verschiedenen parallelen Welten ließ ihn die Wirklichkeit unrealistisch erscheinen und seine Außenwelt bekam er kaum noch mit.

So wunderte es ihn, dass er sich schon kurze Zeit später in dem Büro des Direktors wiederfand und es sah genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, nur der Professor selbst war nicht anwesend. McGonagall, die ihn auf ihrer Tour durch das Schloss kein einziges Mal angesprochen hatte, räusperte sich.

„Ich werde den Direktor holen und seien Sie sich gewiss, dass, falls Sie irgendetwas anfassen, Sie für Schäden aufkommen müssen und ich versichere Ihnen, dass die meisten Dinge in diesem Raum nicht einmal von den Potters und Blacks zusammen bezahlt werden könnten". Sie verschwand aus dem Raum und ließ den etwas hilflosen Harry allein zurück.

Er wollte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Tisch niederlassen, doch ein melodisch und angenehmer Ton ließ ihn zusammenzuckend aufsehen. Harry sah sich um und erkannte den schönen Phönix von Dumbledore auf seiner Stange neben der Treppe sitzen. Er sah den Jungen mit großen, neugierigen Augen an und stieß einige sanfte Geräusche von sich.

„He Fawkes", grüßte Harry ihn und trat näher, um dem großen Vogel über den Kopf zu streichen. Das Tier genoss die Zärtlichkeit, gab einen genießerischen Seufzer von sich und streckte Harry seinen Kopf immerweiter entgegen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er weitermachen sollte. Der Junge lächelte etwas und strich dem Phönix – der den Kopf inzwischen weit nach oben streckte – über die Kehle, von der er wusste, dass sie bei Vögeln auf Berührungen sehr sensibel reagierte.

Es klang beinahe als würde Fakwes lachen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Schüler weiß, dass ich einen Phönix besitze, geschweige denn seinen Namen kennt", meinte eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry fuhr so schnell herum, dass der Vogel kurz erschrocken mit den Flügeln schlug.

An einer, bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch unsichtbaren Tür lehnte der wesentlich jüngere Zauberer Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und lächelte seinen neusten Schüler milde an.

„Mister Potter, was machen Sie in meinem Büro, wenn ich fragen darf?", er klang nicht wütend, sondern überrascht.

„Ich bin nicht der, für den Sie mich halten!", unterbrach Harry seinen Lehrer prompt. 

Der ältere Mann zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Harry auffordernd, ja sogar erwartend entgegen.

„Ich... ich... äh...". Wie sollte er Dumbledore denn bitte erklären, dass er aus der Zukunft kam?  

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mit deinem Namen anfängst?", schlug der Direktor vor, der über die Hilflosigkeit des Jungens lächelte. 

„Harry", meinte er schlicht. 

„Und von woher kommst du?", fragte er weiter freundlich und deutete auffordernd auf einen Stuhl, während er sich selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich stehe lieber!", meinte er bestimmt, „ Also, woher ich komme... Ähm... Also sie sollten vielleicht eher fragen... Von **wann** ich komme".

„Wie meinen?", kam die schnelle, ungläubige Antwort.

„I-i-i-ch weiß, d-d-das klingt jetzt wirklich sehr un-un-unglaubwürdig, a-a-aber ich stamme aus dem Jahre neunzehnhundertsiebenundneunzig u-u-und...", er stoppte und wagte es nicht seinem Schulleiter in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, das klingt wirklich sehr unglaubwürdig, Harry", pflichtete Dumbledore ihm trocken bei und lehnte sich, gespannt auf weitere Informationen, etwas vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", meinte Harry verzweifelt und gab einen resignierten Seufzer von sich.

„Wieso bist du ausgerechnet zu **mir** gekommen? Sind wir verwandt?"

„Nein... Meine Eltern sind früh gestorben und meine Freunde sind noch nicht einmal geboren"

„Bei wem bist du aufgewachsen?"

„Tante und Onkel, aber die können ganz sicher auf mich verzichten". Er lächelte bitter.

„Deine Eltern, sind sie so früh gestorben, dass du sie nicht kennst?", fragte Dumbledore mit ehrlichem Interesse.

„Ähm.. na ja, ich **kannte** sie nicht"

Der Mann lächelte. „Du hast ihn getroffen... James Potter!"

Harry nickte.

„Und wenn ich noch eine vorsichtigen Vermutung hegen darf, würde ich auf Miss Evans tippen... Sie werden früh sterben?"

Wieder ein Nicken, doch er wollte jetzt nicht über seine Eltern reden. „Professor... Ich muss zurück und ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders ratsam oder hilfreich wäre, wenn ich Ihnen zu viel erzähle!"

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach, Harry und die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich im Moment sehe, besteht darin, dass ich mir diesen Vorfall merke und dich in deine Zeit zurückhole... wenn das in Zukunft irgendwie möglich ist".

Harry schwieg kurz. „Also müsste ich, wenn Sie rechtbehalten, irgendwann in nächster Zeit einfach wieder in meiner Zeit landen? Das heißt, ich kann nur noch warten, bis es soweit ist?" Er stöhnte. „Das kann ja Jahre dauern"

„Eher ein paar Tage, denn sonst würde man dich eher holen, weil man ja die Möglichkeit hätte dich einfach ein Jahr früher zu holen, verstehst du? Die Variation der Tage wird wohl dann auf die Schaltjahre zurückzuführen sein. Sie haben in der Magie eine Menge zu sagen" Er seufzte kurz. „Steht Hogwarts zu deiner Zeit noch?"

„Ich hoffe es". Auf Dumbledores fragenden Blick hin erklärte Harry weiter. „Meine Erscheinung hier, kann verdammt viel in meiner Zeit geändert haben... Ich weiß es einfach nicht, aber zu meiner Zeit **sollte** die Schule noch stehen"

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du dich hier so unauffällig wie möglich verhältst", meinte Dumbledore.

„Sie meinen, ich soll in den Unterricht?", fragte Harry und Panik lag in seinem Blick. „Das kann ich nicht! Ich will nicht mit meinem Dad in einem Schlafsaal leben müssen!"

„Harry, es können Wochen vergehen und ich kann dich nicht vor den andren Lehrern verstecken, ohne ihnen irgendetwas zu erklären... Bist du überhaupt in Gryffindor gewesen?"

„Ja... Das heißt, ich konnte mich entscheiden, ob ich nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin wollte... vielleicht lässt mich der Hut nun zu den Schlangen", hoffte Harry.

Albus hob überrasche beide Augenbrauen. „Die beiden Häuser zur Entscheidung? Es gibt doch keine anderen Häuser, die sich derart unterscheiden. Es wäre das erste mal, dass ich höre, das jemand sich zwischen **diesen** Beiden befände".

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, als habe er keine Ahnung, wovon sein Lehrer sprach – Er wusste, dass er nicht zu viel verraten durfte.

„Na ja... Du wirst gleich beim Abendessen vorgestellt und durch den Hut in eines der Häuser eingeteilt... Da fällt mir ein – Wie willst du dich nennen? Die ,Potters' sind zu bekannt und außerdem zu auffällig."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, allerdings müsste es wohl ein bekannter Name mit ,reinem Blut' sein, sonst überleb ich wahrscheinlich nicht lange in Slytherin."

„Die McDougals sind reinblütig, haben jedoch keine Kinder, allerdings leben sie sehr zurückgezogen und niemanden würde es wundern, wenn ihr Sohn privat unterrichtet werden würde. Die Familie ist für ihre Dunklen Künste bekannt und ich denke es würde jeden sehr wundern, wenn du dann nicht nach Slytherin kommst."

„O-Okay", sagte Harry schlicht mit einem unverbannten Zittern in der Stimme. 

„Ich werde den Hauslehrer rufen lassen". Der Direktor erhob sich von seinem Sessel und schritt zu einem offenen Feuer an der Wand. Er holte etwas aus einer von seinen dutzenden Taschen und warf es in die Flammen. Dann rief er einen Namen in den Kamin – „Alastor"

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, ehe ein bekannter Kopf in den Flammen des Feuers erschien. Es war eine bemerkenswert hässliche Person, deren kinnlangen Haare langsam angrauten und dessen gesamtes Gesicht mit groben Narben durchzogen schien. Die Augen blinzelten beide in tiefem schwarz und fixierten Harry misstrauisch, während er sein Gehör offensichtlich dem Schulleiter schenkte. 

Mad Eye Moody war Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewesen?!

„Ja, Albus?", meinte die knurrende und nicht sonderlich höfliche Stimme.

„Wir haben einen neuen Schüler und er wird vermutlich nach Slytherin kommen. Die McDougals haben ihren Sohn von seinem Privatunterricht hierher geschickt.", erklärte der Schulleiter, „Ich möchte, dass du als Stellvertreter den anderen Lehrern und den Schulsprechern noch vor dem Abendessen von unserem Neuzugang berichtest."

Der Mann im Kamin neigte lediglich den Kopf, als Zeichen dafür, dass er verstanden hatte und war dann aus dem Feuer verschwunden.

Dumbledore begab sich zu seinem Sitz zurück und setzte sich. Jetzt, wo die Spannung ein wenig von Harry abgelassen hatte, ließ auch er sich auf einem der Stühle nieder.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas über deine Zukunft berichtest, Harry!"

„Nein, ich könnte..."

„Du könntest den Menschen hier helfen."

„Was passiert, wenn ich zuviel sage? Ich könnte meine Freunde auslöschen oder gar nicht geboren werden..."

„Dir kann nichts geschehen", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn abermals. „Selbst wenn deine Eltern jetzt eines plötzlichen Todes sterben sollten, so existierst du doch weiter..."

Nun war er es, der den anderen unterbrach. „Aber nicht Mione oder Ginny oder Ron oder Sonst-Wer!", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Aber du könntest den Tod deiner Eltern verhindern..."

Wieder unterbrach Harry ihn. „Wenn ich das tu, wird **er** niemals vernichtet!"

„Er lebt zu deiner Zeit noch immer? Wir haben es nicht geschafft ihn innerhalb von 21 Jahren zu vernichten?", fragte Dumbledore mit Erstaunen und offensichtlicher Bitterkeit.

„Ist gerade wieder auferstanden", seufzte Harry prompt.

„Also **war** er tot?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber so gut wie."

„Wer hat es ermöglicht und vor allem **wie**?"

„Voldemort ermordete eine Frau, die für ihr Baby gestorben ist und Sie kennen sicherlich diese Magie der Liebe... Das Kind überlebte den Todesfluch und warf den tödlichen Zauber auf den Urheber selbst zurück. Von diesem Augenblick an, war er zum Leben zu schwach und für den Tod zu stark."

„Sprecht ihr in deiner Zeit alle seinen Namen aus?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich bin nur einer von Wenigen. Sie selbst haben mir geraten ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen."

„Und dieses Kind, das Voldemorts Macht brach, warst du es? Zitronenbonbon?"

„Was?"

„Möchtest du ein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er nochmals und schob Harry einen Tüte entgegen. Der Junge sah den Lehrer skeptisch an und schüttelte dann langsam ablehnend den Kopf. 

„Danke!", meinte er nur halbherzig.

„Du warst dieses Kind, nicht wahr?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Diese unbekannte Fluchnarbe und die Tatschache, dass du keine Mutter mehr hast. Du bist vermutlich die einzige Person, die jemals den Todesfluch überlebt hat, oder?"

Er zuckte mir den Schultern. „Kann schon sein... Ich denke schon."

„Und du hast keinerlei Schäden davongetragen? Immerhin ist es der Avada Kedavra gewesen."

„Die Narbe... und... na ja, die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen."

„Du bist ein Parselmund?"

Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

„Deinen Professor für Zaubertränke wird das ziemlich freuen..."

„Moody?!"

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Dumbledore mir ehrlichem Interesse.

„Er ist im Orden."

„Du weißt von dem Orden?", nun war Unglauben in seiner Stimme.

Harry zuckte abermals mit den Schultern, also wolle er sagen, dass dies doch nichts Ungewöhnliches sei. Als Antwort seufzte Dumbledore hörbar laut und erhob sich.

„Es ist Zeit für das Abendessen!"

+++

Danke an sternchen, auxia, Mona, kathleen potter, Pe, YanisTamiem, Kissymouse (Danke wegen dem Tipp mit dem Apparieren), tigereye, Vroni, Darinka, Kiina, Mellin, anica, Janine Black

Da geht's zum Reviewen:

*nach unten zeig*


	4. Hauswahl

**So, nachdem Jaguar II jetzt abgeschlossen ist, schreib ich diese FF weiter -**

**Kapitel 3**

Harry wartete in der Eingangshalle vor der Großen Halle, in der das Abendessen stattfand. Er sah wenige bekannte Gesichter, doch weder James noch Sirius schienen unter ihnen zu sein. Er meinte Remus und Peter erkannt zu haben, sicher konnte er sich aber nicht sein. Er erntete fragende und neugierige Blicke, doch schließlich wurden die Türen hinter der Schülerschar geschlossen und Harry war allein in dem Vorzimmer.

Hier hatte sich absolut nichts geändert. Die selben Bilder, die selben Treppen, Gänge und sogar Teppiche, alles war beim Alten geblieben. Hoffentlich würde sich auch bei dem Hut nichts geändert haben – schließlich musste er unbedingt nach Slytherin. Was würde passieren, wenn er mit seinem Vater, Remus und vor allem Sirius in einem Schlafsaal leben sollte?

Plötzlich rissen ihn leise Schritte aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und sah wie von einer der Treppen in ziemlich gemäßigtem Tempo ein dunkelhaariger Junge hinabstieg, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte und es offensichtlich nicht sehr eilig hatte zum Abendessen zu gelangen, obwohl er sich um mehr als zehn Minuten verspätet haben musste. Er war groß und schlank, doch schien kräftig zu sein. Einige Strähnen seines Haares fielen ihm mit lässiger Eleganz in die Augen, die schon aus dieser Entfernung saphirblau strahlten – immer zu einem Spaß aufgelegt – temperamentvoll und abenteuerlustig. Seine Kleidung war lässig und erinnerte Harry an die Drachenhaut von Bill Weasley. Ganz ohne Zweifel ließ sich über Sirius Black sagen, dass er verdammt gut aussah und mit Sicherheit ein riesiger Mädchenschwarm sein musste.

Harry verhielt sich ruhig und beobachte seinen Paten wie dieser zur Türe trat und sie öffnen wollte, doch im selben Augenblick schwang sie von innen auf und eine sehr junge Professor McGonagall trat in die Eingangshalle. Sie warf Sirius einen Wieso-sind-Sie-schon-wieder-zu-spät-Blick zu und lächelte Harry dann etwas steif zu.

„Kommen Sie, Mister McDougal?", fragte sie höflich.

Harry erhob sich von der Bank, auf der er bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesessen hatte und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Sirius neugierigem Blick wich er dabei gekonnt aus. Er war sich bewusst, wie arrogant dieses Verhalten auf Sirius wirken musste, doch was sollte er tun? Sollte er zu ihm gehen und ihn einfach mal fragen: _„Hallo Sirius, wie geht's? Nur so ganz nebenbei: Warst du letzte Woche nicht noch tot?"_

Er trat in die Große Halle ein und spürte die Blicke förmlich an sich kleben. Das machte ihm nicht viel aus, er war es zu seinem Leidwesen gewöhnt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Die Professorin begleitete ihn bis zum Lehrertisch, vor dem sich ein Stuhl stand, der einen alten Hut auf der Lehne trug.

Seine Augen huschten am Tisch der Slytherin vorbei und entdeckten zu seinem Schrecken Severus Snape ziemlich am Anfang sitzen. Er wirkte sehr verloren unter den Zweitklässern zu seiner Rechten und den Viertklässern zu seiner Linken. Irgendwie tat er Harry Leid, der Severus Snape zu dieser Zeit hatte scheinbar keine Freunde, nun ja, eigentlich hatte er in Harrys Gegenwart auch keine.

McGonagall an seiner Seite setzt ihm den Hut auf den Kopf und das Bild des Saals verschwand vor seinen Augen, als die Krempe ihm über die Augen rutschte.

„_Huch, dich kenn ich doch_", behauptete der alte Hut, „_ich kann mich nicht in dich erinnern, aber du scheinst es zu können... hmmm... aus der Zukunft? Wo hab ich dich damals hin gesteckt? Gryffindor... gute Wahl, doch dieses Mal möchtest du nach Slytherin, hmmm? Okay, kein Problem – SLYTHERIN!_"

Die Professorin nahm ihm den alten Hut wieder ab und zeigte ihm, welches der Slytherintisch war. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zurück, um zu sehen, wie der Direktor darauf reagierte. Der alte Mann lächelte leicht und nickte ihm zu, während der Junge die wenigen Meter zu seinem Tisch zurücklegte.

„Hey, Harry, komm hier rüber!", forderte ihn ein hübsches Mädchen auf und setzte sogleich zu einer Erklärung an, „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin deines Jahrgangs."

Sie lächelte freundlich und winkte ihn zu sich. Ihre hüftlangen, glatten Haare strahlten in platinblond und ihre kornblumenblauen Augen leuchten aufgeregt. Sie wirkte auf ihn sofort sympathisch. Er lächelte, dankbar dafür, dass ihn irgendjemand angesprochen hatte.

Die Blonde rückte ein Stück zur Seite und machte Harry so Platz. Das Essen war auf den Tischen erschienen und die Schüler wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit langsam von Harry ab.

„Ich bin Vanessa Living", stellte sie sich vor, „und das sind Kevin Parkinson und Max Andrews."

Sie zeigte auf zwei Jungs ihnen gegenüber. Parkinson war eindeutig der Vater von Pansy, doch der Name Andrews sagte ihm gar nichts. Kevin sah ihn ernst an und nickte ihm bloß zu, während Max fröhlich über den Tisch langte und ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegenstreckte.

„Ich bin Max!", sagte er freundlich.

„Harry", meinte Harry schlicht und ergriff die Hand des aufgedrehten und hibbeligen Jungens.

„Wie alt bist du und wo bist du vorher zur Schule gegangen, Harry?", fragte Max weiter und hatte scheinbar vergessen, dass das Essen schon vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

„Ich bin 16 und wurde vorher privat –"

„Bist du mit Potter verwandt?", fragte Kevin ihn direkt und sah ihn aus dunklen Augen unergründlich an.

„Nicht das ich wüsste... Wieso?", log Harry ungerührt und tat sich eine Schnitte Toast mit Ei auf.

„Er sieht dir ähnlich... sehr ähnlich...", meinte Vanessa und fuhr mit ihren Augen abermals über Harrys Körper und das machte ihn nervös. Sie zog ihn mit ihren Blicken ja beinahe schon aus und er war nicht der Einzige, der es bemerkte. Max kicherte etwas und Kevin hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Soll das ein Kompliment sein?", fragte er gelassen.

Vanessa lachte kurz auf. „Natürlich soll es das eines sein... mindestens ein Achtel der ganzen Mädels stehen auf ihn, wenn der bloß nicht so arrogant wäre –"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich kenn ihn nicht..."

„Vanny", meinte Max und zum ersten Mal in ernstem Ton, „Potter ist ein Gryffindor!"

„Na und? Du stehst auch auf diese Evans und die ist ein Schlammblut UND eine Gryffindor", gab Vanessa trotzig wieder.

„Ich steh nicht auf Evans! Ich find sie nur heiß..."

„Ich finde James auch NUR heiß und außerdem..."

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, doch Harry achtete nicht auf die Beiden. Seine Augen glitten am Tisch entlang und fanden schließlich Snape, der ihn gerade neugierig beobachtet hatte und den Blick jetzt schnell senkte, als er erkannte, dass Harry ihn erwischt hatte.

„Hört auf mit dem Scheiß!", unterbrach Kevin die beiden Streithähne. Irgendwie erinnerten die beiden Harry an Hermine und Ron.

Er hielt sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraus, auch wenn er in einer gewissen Weise stolz auf seine Eltern war, dass sie scheinbar solch eine Zahl an Verehrer haben sollten. Auch wenn diese Vanessa seinen Vater arrogant genannt hatte.

Neugierig drehte Harry sich halb um und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zum Gryffindortisch. Er entdeckte Sirius sofort neben Remus und gegenüber von Peter. Er war beliebt, das erkannte Harry, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung versuchten ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen oder (wie die meisten Mädchen) schmachteten ihn einfach nur an. James entdeckte er nicht. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Müsste sein Vater nicht in derselben Klasse ein?

„Wer ist denn dieser Potter?", fragte Harry die Blondine vorsichtig, in der Hoffung Vanessa könnte ihm sagen, was mit James los war.

„So viel ich weiß, ist er schon die ganze Woche krank und liegt im Schlafsaal seines Jahrgangs."

Harry nickte.

„Wer ist noch in unserem Jahrgang in Slytherin?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit, als er das Abendessen beinahe beendet hatte.

„Wir sind drei.. jetzt vier Jungs und sechs Mädels, die Namen würden dir jetzt nicht viel sagen, oder?", fragte Max.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wer ist der andere Junge?"

„Severus Snape, oder besser Sniefelus, nenn ihn so, wenn du keine Probleme willst!", antwortete Vanessa.

„Wieso sitzt er nicht bei euch", fragte Harry interessiert.

Max' Augen zuckten abwertend in Snapes Richtung. Langsam ahnte Harry, wieso die drei in Slytherin waren.

„Na ja, er hat mächtige Probleme, wenn du dich mit ihm abgibst, dann wirst du sie auch bald haben... Keiner kann ihn leiden... Er steht auf Potters Schwarzen Liste ganz weit oben...", gab Max stockend zu.

Harry sagte nichts dazu, auch wenn ihm die ganze Situation absolut nicht gefiel. James schien ja ganz Hogwarts zu fürchten. Er beendete sein Abendmahl und warte darauf, dass auch seine neuen Mitschüler fertig wurden, denn alleine fände er das Passwort zu den Kerkern mit Sicherheit niemals heraus, doch wie es schien brauchten sie noch ihre Zeit.

Einer der ersten Schüler, die ebenfalls fertig zu sein schienen, war Severus Snape. Dieser stand auf und ging an seinem Tisch entlang auf die Türen zu. Harry überlegte nur kurz, doch es siegte seine Neugierde. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und verabschiedete sich kurz von seinen Mitschülern, dann sprintete er Snape hinterher.

Er hatte ihn bald eingeholt und verlangsame sein Tempo, als er neben Snape ging.

„Hi, ich bin Harry", stellte der Junge sich vor.

Der Schüler blieb stehen und sah ihn überrascht aus schwarzen Augen mit schwarzen Ringen darunter an. Das fettige und strähnige Haar reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern. Harry hatte gedacht etwa die selbe Größe wie er zu haben, doch der Junge ging nach vorne gebeugt und wirkte dadurch kleiner, in Wirklichkeit musste Snape ihn um einige Zentimeter überragen.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Snape leise. Misstrauisch beäugte er seinen späteren Schüler.

„Die anderen sind noch nicht mit dem Abendessen fertig und ich muss doch irgendwie in den Schlafsaal kommen beziehungsweise erst mal dorthin finden, oder?", erklärte Harry.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern als Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm gleichgültig war, wenn Harry in begleiten wollte.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Harry.

Snape schnaubte. „Tu nicht so! Ich hab euch gehört... was ihr über mich gesagt habt.. vorhin."

„ICH hab gar nichts gesagt", verteidigte Harry sich. „Wie sollte ich auch? Ich kenn dich doch gar nicht."

Snape zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und ging schweigend weiter.

„Wie ist es hier so? Auf Hogwarts mein ich..", fragte Harry. Mehr um zu wissen, wie sein Professor reagierte, als aus Neugierde.

Zum wiederholten Male ein Schulterzucken. „Weiß nicht.."

„Ach komm schon.. wie findest du es hier?"

„Geht so." Und wieder die gewohnte Geste. Nach längerem Zögern antwortete er dann doch: „Nicht so berauschend."

Und dann stellte Harry die Frage, die ihm schon seit Jahren auf der Zunge brannte. „Die anderen haben erzählt, dass du dich nicht so gut mit diesem Potter verstehst… Wieso?"

Er hatte einen giftigen Blick erwartet, doch Snape sah ihn überrascht an. „Na ja, als wir damals auf diese Schule kamen, sind wir am aller ersten Tag ziemlich heftig aneinander geraten… Haben beide die erste Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen dürfen. Ich war nicht immer dieser Schwächling, der ich heute bin musst du wissen…"

Ein bitteres Lächeln glitt über die Züge Snapes. „Und du bist wirklich nicht mit dem verwandt?"

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und sah seinen Hauskameraden dann zum ersten Mal wirklich lächeln. „Dann ist ja gut..", nuschelte Severus.

Inzwischen standen sie vor einer nackten, feuchten Steinwand.

„_Schlangenbiss_", meinte Snape achtlos. Eine versteckte steinerne Tür glitt auf. Harry folge Snape in ein langgezogenes unterirdisches Verließ. Vor ihnen prasselte ein Feuer in seinem kunstvollen Karmin.

Snape zeigte auf einer der vielen Türen im Raum. In geschundener Handschrift war dort ,_Sechstklässler_' zu lesen. Snape wies ihm den Weg und öffnete die Tür.

„Wenn eine Frau hier vorsteht, würde dieser Gang sie in das Schlafzimmer der Mädchen bringen. So hat Slytherin gesichert, dass hier niemand in das Zimmer des anderen Geschlechts kommt und Platz gespart."

Harry trat ein und sah zwei Betten auf der rechten und zwei Betten auf der linken Seite des Raumes stehen. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein langes Kellerfenster eingelegt worden. Dieser Raum wirkte sehr düster.

Snape steuerte auf das Bett zu, welches am weitesten von der Tür entfernt lag auf der rechten Seite. Das zwei Meter danebenliegende Bett schien leer. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er überhaupt keine Sachen bei sich hatte.

„Wo sind deine Sachen?", fragte Snape mit wirklichem Interesse, vielleicht sogar Sorge.

„Dumbledore hat mir vorhin schon gesagt, dass irgendetwas mir den Koffern schiefgegangen ist… Hoffentlich sind die morgen da…", log Harry wie auf Kommando. Nebenbei fiel ihm auf, wie leicht es ihm fiel hier alle anzulügen.

Snape musterte ihn abschätzig und kramte dann kurz in seinem Koffer, um Augenblicke später etwas schwarzes aus Stoff herzuziehen und es Harry entgegenzuwerfen.

„Nimm das heute Nacht und morgen können wir immer noch sehen, was du anziehst", meinte Snape.

„D-danke", stotterte Harry und entfaltete das dunkle T-Shirt in seinen Händen, während Severus mit einem Pyjama in den Armen ins Bad schlurfte.

„Wird dir 'n bisschen groß sein."

„Egal.. wird schon passen, danke."

Severus nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und die Tür zum Badezimmer schloss sich hinter dem Jungen. In selben Moment als die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fiel, traten Kevin und Max ein.

„Hi, Harry, wieso hast du nicht gewartet und wie hast du das geschafft hier reinzukommen?", fragte Max sofort.

„Bin mit Severus gegangen", antwortete Harry unbekümmert.

„Du bist… was? Dir ist schon klar, dass Potter und Co. dich jetzt genauso auf dem Kieker haben wie ihn?", fragte Max entsetzt.

„Na und? Es gibt schlimmeres", behauptete Harry. Im selben Moment kehrte Severus im Pyjama in den Schlafsaal zurück.

Er sagte nichts und ging zu seinem Bett, um sich darauf nieder zulasen und die Vorhänge um sich zuzuziehen. Harry betrat das Bad, wusch sich und zog sich um. Das Zähneputzen musste es wohl für heute ausfallen lassen.

Danach achtete er nicht mehr auf die vorwerfenden Blicke und auch nicht auf die Meldung Vanessa würde nochmals mit ihm sprechen wollen und wartete. Er legte sich schlafen und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht.

Er war mehr als nervös und angespannt. Was würde der morgige Tag wohl bringen? Erst weit nach Mitternacht verfiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf…

**Danke an: Vroni, Mr. Muffi Potter, Mellin, kathleen potter, Herminethebest, harry, Kissymouse, blub, Alex Black, tigereye, auxia, Kiina, smileman, Samantha Potter und Lily, Kara, Fanny4, ChibiFelidae, kena, blacklady, tiffi, nehmbader, VamHex**

** Lucius ist nicht in dem Jahrgang von James und Co. er ist (so viel ich weiß) zwei Jahre älter und somit aus der Schule raus.**

** Ob es fatal ist, das Harry zu viel erzählt? Wird werden sehen...**

** James und Sirius haben nicht gelauscht, sie haben Harry und McGonagall nur auf dem Weg nach Dumbledore gesehen und sich gewundert.**


	5. Erster Schultag Erste Begegnung

**Kapitel 4**

Die dürftigen Sonnenstrahlen aus den kleinen Fenstern an der Decke, weckten Harry am nächsten Morgen sanft. Zuerst wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand, doch die Erinnerung kehrte schnell zurück. Er wälzte sich stöhnend um die eigene Achse und setzte sich dann langsam auf. Die anderen drei schienen noch zu schlafen.

Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, er würde sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen können. Was sollte er jetzt am besten anziehen? Er warf einen Blick auf das Quartier Severus' und trat nach kurzen Zögern dann entschlossen an den Koffer seines Professors, um dort eine Garnitur Kleidung zu entnehmen. Dann steuerte Harry auf das Bad zu und erschrak sich fast vor seinem verschlafenen Spiegelbild.

Er duschte und machte sich fertig, dann zog er die Sachen an, die er von Snape genommen hatte. Sie waren ihm etwas zu groß, doch damit musste Harry wohl leben. Als er fertig war, kehrte er in den Schlafsaal zurück.

Severus war inzwischen erwacht und hatte sich halb in seinem Bett aufgerichtet, um die Vorhänge zurückzuziehen. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sein baldiger Professor hatte sehr kleine Augen und erinnerte ihn an einen Maulwurf, der in die Sonne blinzelte. Die Haare ähnelten denen Harrys, sie standen in allen Himmelrichtungen ab.

„Hab mir ein paar von deinen Sachen genommen... Meine scheinen weg zu sein", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

Snape knurrte etwas Unverständliches und schlurfte in gebückter Haltung ins Badezimmer. Er erinnerte Harry stark an einen verschlafenen Bergtroll.

Einen kurzen Moment huschte das Gesicht des älteren Snapes vor Harrys innerem Auge und er konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. So trat er fünf Minuten später an Severus' Seite in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein, der um diese frühe Stunde nicht sehr gut besucht schien.

Während Harry klägliche Versuche machte den verschlafenen Morgenmuffel in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er den Stundenplan gar nicht kannte. Snape antwortete so knapp wie möglich und Harry meinte aus dem Genuschel herauszuhören, dass sie Verteidigung hatten und zwar zusammen mit den Gryffindors.

Harrys Laune war wieder schnell auf den Nullpunkt gesackt, als er mit Severus in die Eingangshalle trat und sich an dem Haustisch niederließ. Lustlos und schweigend aßen sie ihr Frühstück und beobachteten, wie sich die Halle schnell füllte, denn immerhin begann die erste Stunde in fünfundzwanzig Minuten.

„Hey, Harry!"

Er drehte sich nach dem Ursprung der Stimme um und sah Vanessa auf sich zueilen. Sie warf Severus einen unschlüssigen Blick zu, setzte sich aber dann doch neben Harry.

„Wieso bist du gestern nicht noch mal rausgekommen? Ich hab gewartet.." Ein leicht vorwerfender Ton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich war total kaputt.. Tut mir leid." Seine Worte waren nicht wirklich ehrlich gemeint, doch das Mädchen gab sich damit zufrieden und begann mit Harry zu reden. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte nicht, dass Severus sich wenige Minuten später vom Tisch entfernte und alleine zum Unterricht ging.

Erst als auch Kevin und Vanessa anstallten machten aufzubrechen und den verfressenen Max halb mitzogen, ging er ihnen hinterher und bemerkte Severus' Fehlen. Sein Blick streifte auf dem Weg zum Unterrichtsraum den Gryffendoretisch und bemerkte, dass Sirius und James sich gerade erst zu Peter und Remus setzten, obwohl die Stunde in knapp fünf Minuten beginnen würde.

„Sind die immer so spät?", fragte Harry und nickte zu seinem Paten und seinem Vater hinüber.

„Black und Potter?", fragte Vanessa und reckte den Hals, um zu sehen wen Harry meinte. „Ja, sind sie und zwar seit dem ersten Tag."

Sie erreichten den Unterrichtsraum mit dem Klingeln der Schulglocke. Severus saß auf einem Platz in der ersten Reihe und wagte einen schüchternen Blick in Harrys Richtung, beinahe so als forderte er ihn auf sich zu ihm zu setzten. Hinter Snape saßen fünf Mädchen, die ihn interessiert musterten. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß eine Gruppe Mädchen, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten.

Harry setzte sich neben Severus. Vanessa folgte ihm ebenso wie Max und Kevin, so dass Snape durch die ganze Bank rücken musste. In dem Moment, als Remus und Peter hineinstürmten, betrat auch die scheinbare Professorin den Raum durch eine Nebentür.

„Mister Pettigrew.. Mister Lupin.. jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug, weil Sie erst nach dem Klingeln im Raum waren."

Eine sehr hübsche Frau mit langen dunkelroten Haaren hatte den Raum betreten. Ihr kurzer, schwarzer Rock und die gleichfarbige Bluse wirkten auf Harry streng und ihre laute Stimme und die straffe Haltung verstärkten den Einruck.

Ihre Augen glühten in einem unnatürlichen Rubinrot, als sie Harry ansah und schließlich auf ihn zutrat.

„Mister McDougal, ich bin Professor Zentia Devel und unterrichte Sie ab heute in der Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Magie. Das heutige Unterrichtsthema werden die Unverzeihlichen sein. Möchten Sie dazu etwas sagen?"

Harry waren diese Augen ganz und gar nicht geheuer. Sie schienen in ihn hineinschauen zu können und was sie sehen könnten, gefiel ihm noch weniger.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und James sowie Sirius traten sichtlich verschlafen ein.

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte James. Sirius gähne herzhaft und nickte zur Bestätigung.

Die Professorin nahm ihren Blick nicht von den Augen Harrys, sondern schnarrte nur: „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Es sah aus, als würde Sirius sich beim Gähnen verschlucken. „Aber Professor... Sie werden auch immer strenger... Letzte Wochen waren es noch zehn!"

„Setzten, Black!", blaffte sie weiter ohne ihn anzusehen. Leise fluchend setzte sich Sirius zu James und Remus.

„Mister McDougal, ich habe Sie soeben gefragt, ob sie uns etwas über die Unverzeihlichen berichten möchten!"

„Ich möchte lieber nicht, danke der Nachfrage!", meinte Harry höflich und versuchte den auf ihm liegenden Blick zu ignorieren. Seine Mitschüler lachten.

„Sie möchten also nicht... Nun ja, ich habe mir gedacht Sie könnten uns etwas aus erster Hand berichten, da Sie der Einzige Schüler in dieser Klasse... vermutlich der ganzen Schule sind, der mindestens zwei von ihnen wiederholt gespürt hat... Aber wenn Sie nicht wollen..."

Endlich nahm sie den Blick von ihm und er spürte, wie die Erinnerungen an Cedrics Tod ihn zum wiederholten Male zu überwältigen drohten. Er wusste, dass ihn die gesamte Klasse anstarrte und auf seine Antwort wartete. Vanessa zu seiner Rechten sah ihn mit weit geöffnetem Mund erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie können gerne zu Voldemort gehen und sich den Crutiatus abholen... Vielleicht können **Sie** uns dann ja ein wenig berichten!" Nun war er es, der ihr in die Augen starrte.

Vanessa stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus bei der Erwähnung des Namens. Severus zu seiner anderen Seite zuckte gewaltig zusammen und die Professorin heftete ihren Blick wieder auf den Jungen, der sie so unverschämt ernst ansah.

„Mister McDougal... treiben Sie es nicht zu weit!", donnerte sie, doch Punkte zog sie ihm keine ab. „Was fällt Ihnen ein Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf in meinem Unterricht auszusprechen?"

„Ich würde ihn überall so aussprechen", gab Harry kühl wieder.

„RAUS!", brüllte sie und zeigte wutentbrannt zur Tür.

Wortlos erhob sich Harry. Die Spannung in der Luft war kaum zu ertragen,  als er ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Professorin langsam zur Tür trat und dahinter verschwand. Er hört noch zehn Meter weiter, wie Professor Devel die Schüler anschrie.

Zwei Unterrichtsstunden lang langweilte Harry sich vor dem Klassenraum, denn die Professorin holte ihn nicht wieder hinein und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er außer Warten noch tun konnte.

Schließlich endete die zweite Stunde und die Schüler traten nacheinander aus dem Raum. Vanessa kam auf ihn zu und setzte bereits zu einer Frage an, als er Devels schneidende Stimme vernahm.

„Kommen Sie hierher, McDougal!", befahl sie mit strenger Stimme.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass sich außer ihm und der Professorin auch noch einige Gryffindors im Raum aufhielten.

„Ich werde den Direktor von ihrem Verhalten in dieser Stunde berichten und auch davon, dass Sie nicht nur **zwei** der Unverzeihlichen in ihrem jungen Leben gespürt haben –"

„Das weiß er bereits", unterbrach er sie schnippisch. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Sie wurde rot ihm Gesicht und versuchte Worte zu finden, doch schließlich nickte sie nur vor unterdrückter Wut. Harry machte kehrt und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sirius und James das Gespräch mitangehört haben mussten. Er seufzte, doch dann sagte er sich: _Was soll's, das ändert nichts..._

Vanessa und einige der sechs Slytherinmädchen warteten vor dem Raum auf ihn. Sie tuschelten leise miteinander, doch als er näher kam,  unterließen sie es. _Geht das Geflüster über mich schon wieder los_, dachte er genervt.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Vanessa sofort.

„Was meinst du?"

„Dass du zwei der Unverzeihlichen gespürt hast!"

Er seufzte und zögerte kurz.

„Ja...", gab er zu, „Woher weiß sie das?"

Ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren antwortete ihm. „Sie sieht es ihn deinen Augen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es macht, aber sie kann Schmerz in den Augen lesen... Ich bin übrigens Mandy."

Er lächelte knapp zur Begrüßung und folgte der Gruppe dann in eines der anliegenden Zimmer.

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit den Ravenclaws", raunte Vanessa ihm zu. Sie zog Harry mit sich auf einen freien Platz, um sich dort niederzulassen. Einige Minuten später betrat ein Mann den Raum, der Harry sofort an Albus Dumbledore erinnerte. Er trug die gleichen langen, weißen Haare und die große Nase, doch der Bart fehlte, stattdessen zierte ein Schnurrbart seine Oberlippe.

Die freundlichen Augen suchten die Klasse ab. Als zwei Slytherins sich verspäteten nickte er ihnen nur zu und bat sie, sich zu setzen. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu.

„Nun, Harry, ich würde dich gern duzen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich bin Professor Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus ist mein Bruder. Er hat mir von dir erzählt." Der Mann lächelte großzügig und sprach dann wieder die gesamte Klasse an.

„Ich habe mit Professor Moody geredet, er möchte in euerer nächsten Stunde Liebestränke brauen. Weiß jemand, welches die wichtigste und zugleich am schwierigsten zu beschaffende Zutat ist?"

Mandy hob den Arm. Außer ihr taten dies auch zwei Ravenclaws.

„Mandy", nahm er sie dran.

„Die wichtigste Zutat sind die abgekühlten Eier einer Aschwinderin, würde ich sagen."

„Das ist vollkommen richtig, fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Nun... Was ist eine Aschwinderin und woher bekommt man sie?"

Nun hoben mehrere Schüler ihre Hände.

„Karen."

„Das ist eine Schlange, die aus einem magischen Feuer entstehen kann."

„Richtig, zwei Punkte an Ravenclaw. Severus, kannst du noch etwas ergänzen?"

„Sie lebt maximal eine Stunde und legt ihre Eier in dunklen Ecken ab. Werden diese nicht schnell gefunden, kann das gesamte Gebäude durch sie niederbrennen."

„Sehr gut, drei Punkte an Slytherin." Er freute sich sichtlich Punkte vergeben zu können. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass aus meinem magischen Feuer, das schon seit fast zwei Monaten ununterbrochen glüht, keine Aschwinderin mehr herauskriecht, aber vor zwanzig Minuten war es so weit – ihr habt Glück."

Er zeigte auf einen Karton auf dem Lehrerpult, der etwas zu zittern schien. „Harry, komm nach vorne! Deine Mitschüler haben alle einen intensiven Kurs für den gewissenhaften Umgang mit Schlangen besucht. Ich werde dir Einzelunterricht vor der Klasse geben."

Etwas wiederwillig erhob Harry sich und ging nach vorne, während der Professor den Karton öffnete.

„Jetzt keine plötzlichen Bewegungen, Harry."

Er stülpte den Karton um und eine dünne, graue Schlange glitt auf den Tisch.

„Sie ist nicht sehr giftig, also keine Angst. Du musst sie so im Genick packen, nicht zu fest zudrücken und mit der anderen Hand stützen, verstanden? Nun dann, traust du dir das zu, Harry?"

Er trat einen Schritt zu Seite und Harry hatte den Eindruck, als scherzte er, doch trotzdem trat Harry entschlossen näher. Die Schlange beachtete ihn nicht, sondern versuchte von dem Tisch zu entkommen. Harry berührte sie vorsichtig.

„Pass auf, sie ist sehr schnell!", warnte der Professor ihn.

Harry bemerkte es, als die Aschwinderin den Kopf herumwirbelte und nach ihm schnappte. „_Ganz ruhig, meine Kleine!_", sprach der Junge auf Parsel. Sofort entspannte sich die Schlange sichtlich und ließ sich ohne Probleme von Harry in den Griff nehmen.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte der alte Mann entgeistert.

„Nichts hab ich gesagt..."

Der Mann starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden erschrocken an, doch dann wies er Harry an die Schlange auf den Boden zu legen.

„Aschwinderinen suchen sich den Standort ihrer Gelege selbst aus, also nehmt die Füße hoch und passt aus, dass sie nicht auf eine Bank gelangt. Harry, lass sie los!"

Die Schüler befolgten die Ratschläge und zogen ihre Füße auf die Bänke, während sie die Schlange beobachteten. Eines der Mädchen kreischte auf, als das Tier an ihr vorbeiglitt.

„Vanessa und Max, ihr beobachtet bitte die Aschwinderin, während der Rest sich jetzt bitte zu vier Gruppen aufteilt und eine gründliche Zusammenfassung über ihre Gattung schreibt. Ich werde die Exemplare nach der Stunde einsammeln."

Die Doppelstunde verging schnell und nachdem einer der Schüler die Eier der Aschwinderin eingefroren hatte, konnten sie sie mit in den Zaubertrankunterricht von Professor Moody nehmen.

Sie stiegen in die Kerker hinunter und Harry überraschte es keineswegs, dass der Unterricht im selben Raum stattfand wie schon in zwanzig Jahren. Nichts schien hier verändert und ein Seitenblick auf Severus verreit ihm, dass der Junge sich hier wohlfühlte.

Professor Moody verspätete sich um wenige Minuten, doch als er den Raum betrat, wurde jeder Schüler still. Moody beachtete ihn nicht wirklich, warf ihm nur einen warnenden Blick zu und setzte sich dann an seinen Platz, um die Anwesenheit zu kontrollieren.

Er drahte sich stumm halb zur Tafel um und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen Wörter an der Tafel. Harrys Mitschüler begannen sich lautlos zu Gruppen zu ordnen. Vanessa zog ihn mit an ihre Seite.

„Was ist denn los?", flüsterte er leise. Trotz seiner reduzierten Lautstärke erntete er einen warnenden Blick von Moody.

„Das Rezept von dem Zaubertrank steht an der Tafel – fangen wir an!", meinte die Blonde noch leiser als Harry.

„Zwei Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, Sie kennen die Regeln, Miss Living!", sagte Moody ruhig.

Die Stunde zog sich endlos dahin. Moody machte einige Runden um die Schülerschar, um zu sehen, ob sie alles richtig machten. Falls Fehler gemacht wurden, verbesserte er sie – ganz anders als Snape. Am Ende der Stunde sammelte der Professor die Tränke ein und wollte sie bis zur nächsten Stunde verbessern.

So verging der Vormittag und schließlich ein ereignisloses Mittagessen, auf dem eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei folgte. Das Fach unterrichte immer noch Binns und Harry fand es einschläfernder denn je. Nach dieser Stunde war der Unterricht für den Tag beendet und Severus war plötzlich spurlos verschwunden.

Er lief weder James noch Sirius am Nachmittag auf dem Quidditchfeld über den Weg und war dankbar dafür. Vanessa hatte ihn mit ihren Freundinnen einfach mitgeschleift, weil das Slytherinteam heute trainierte. Max war ein passabler Treiber und Harry meinte Regulus Black als den Sucher ausgemacht zu haben – so wie er auf den Bilder von Sirius ausgesehen hatte.

Er erkannte, dass er den Schnatz oft vor dem Drittklässler entdeckte, doch er hatte nicht wirklich Lust die wenigen Tage in der Vergangenheit auf dem Besen zu verbringen. Es brach bereits die Dämmerung an, als Vanessa sich mit Harry und ihren Freundinnen wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss machte. Er fühlte sich in Mitte der Mädels etwas fehl am Platz, doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

In der Eingangshalle stieß die Gruppe beinahe mit Severus Snape zusammen, der an ihnen vorbei eilte. Harry hielt ihn kurz an der Schulter fest.

„Hey, Severus, wo willst du hin?", fragte er und sah den gehetzten Blick des Jungen.

Vanessa starrte ihn an. „Wie hast du ihn genannt?", fragte sie mit piepsiger und etwas heiserer Stimme.

„Er heißt doch so, oder nicht? Severus Snape", meinte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, aber so.. aber so hat ihn keiner mehr genannt seit.. seit..", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet ihm Raum stehen und schien zu überlegen.

„Seit Malfoy von der Schule runter ist", half Mandy ihrer Freundin weiter.

In dem Moment trat jemand um die Ecke, von dem Harry im ersten Augenblick gedacht hätte, er trüge ein Spiegel vor sich. Er sah sich – oder besser James Potter, seinen eigenen Vater keine zwei Meter vor ihm.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry trug James eine Brille, sechseckig und ohne Ränder. Seine Kleidung war schlicht, gepflegt und sah verdammt teuer aus, sie war dunkel gehalten. Die Figur schien ziemlich durchtrainiert, vermutlich vom Quidditch, doch er war schlank. Die sehr zerstrubbelten, schwarzen Haare standen in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab und die haselnussbraunen Augen suchten durch die Brillengläser vermutlich nach Snape, doch er stockte sofort, als er Harry sah.

Sirius lief in ihn hinein. Ein dicklicher, kleiner Junge mit schütteres dunkelblondes Haar, das ihm fast bis auf die Schultern fiel. Seine kleine Augen suchten mit der Nervosität einer Ratte die Umgebung ein. Einige Mal zog er die Augen zusammen und es verlieh ihm den Gesichtsausdruck eines Nagetieres. Die Wut auf diesen Jungen, der später einmal seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen haben würde, schwoll an.

Er wollte es James sagen, wollte ihm erklären, was Peter in der Zukunft anrichtete, doch das durfte er nicht und es tat Harry weh zu wissen, dass er seine Eltern retten könnte, es aber nicht durfte.

„Steht hier irgendwo ein Stoppschild?", fragte Sirius empört und strich sich die Kleidung glatt.

„Nein, hier steht ein McDougal", gab James trocken wieder, „Zusammen mit 'nem Sniefelus und 'ner Living."

„Oh.. Hi, Vanny!", meinte Sirius und schenkte dem Mädchen eines seiner unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. „Bist in schlechter Gesellschaft unterwegs."

Vanessa hob die Nase und erschien überheblicher als der Malfoy in Harrys Gegenwart. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Black. Harry ist ein netter Kerl!"

„Immer noch sauer wegen letztem Sommer?", fragte Peter und grinste dreckig.

„Halt die Klappe, Pettigrew!", zischte die Blondine und packte Harry plötzlich am Arm. „Komm, Harry, lass und gehen!"

„Hast du 'nen neuen Dummen gefunden, der mit dir in die Kiste springt?", fragte Sirius und lachte, während James Harry misstrauisch musterte.

„Was geht es dich an, was Vanessa macht?", fragte Harry etwas zickiger, als er es eigentlich wollte.

„Ja, was geht es uns an, Padfoot? Wir wollen uns ja nicht mit ihr, sondern mit Sniefelus **unterhalten**", meinte James und versetzte den Beiden einen finsteren Blick, bevor er sich Severus zuwandte.

Severus begann etwas zu zittern und bettelte Harry mit seinen Blicken um Hilfe an.

„Komm, Harry", flüsterte Vanessa ängstlich und versuchte ihn mitzuziehen, doch Harry blieb, wo er war. Sirius, James und Peter hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus gerichtet. Die Gruppe von Mädchen war längst gegangen.

„Ich hab mich nicht an Evans rangeschmissen! Sie hat mir nur bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen!", meinte der Junge trotzig und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Jeah, und ich bin Merlin", sagte James.

„Was sollte ich von der wollen? Die ist ein Schlammblut!", sagte Severus nun lauter, mit mehr Panik in der Stimme. Wieder zuckten seine Augen hilfesuchend zu Harry.

James zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau zwischen Snapes Augen.

„Pass auf was du sagst, sonst –", begann James die Drohung, brach jedoch ab, als Harry nach seiner Zauberstabhand griff und ihn so zwang die Waffe zu senken.

„Selbst wenn er was von Lily wollte, wäre es seine Sache!", meinte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Sirius zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Lass ihn los!", herrschte er Harry an, doch der Junge dachte gar nicht daran. Schließlich wandte sich James selbst mit einem festen Ruck aus dem Griff und hielt den Stab nun ebenfalls auf den Jungen gerichtet. Harry fühlte sich bedroht – vor allem von Sirius, der einen halben Kopf größer war und wesentlich reizbarer und unvernünftiger.

Harry wusste, dass er das, was er gleich tun würde, bitter bereuen könnte, dennoch tat er es. Er trat einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn weiter zu sich, so dass sich sein Mund sehr nahe an seinem Ohr befand.

„Es könnte passieren, dass mir rein zufällig rausrutscht, warum du, Padfoot und Wormtail morgen Nacht nicht in euren Betten sein werdet und Moony erst recht nicht, die Aufregung wird wirklich... **tierisch** sein! Pass auf, was du sagst und tust... und ich werde niemandem etwas erzählen!", flüsterte er.

Er spürte, wie James sich verkrampfte. Ungläubig trat der Andere einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an.

„Das würdest du nicht!", seine Stimme war heiser.

„Was würde er nicht?", mischte Sirius sich ein. Harry bedachte ihn mit einem anfälligen Blick.

„Halt die Klappe, du **Hund**!", sagte er ruhig und betonte das letzte Wort etwas übertrieben. Er wandte sich wieder James zu. „Denk dran, wenn ich den Mund aufmache, fliegt ihr alle drei von der Schule!"

Er drehte sich um und führte Vanessa am Arm den Gang hinunter, während Severus ihnen folgte. Beide sahen ihn mit offenem Mund an und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

Harry fühlte sich schlecht, wirklich schlecht – er hatte so eben seinen Paten und seinen Vater aufs Tiefste bedroht und in gewisser Weise gedemütigt. Und was ihm beinahe ebensolche Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass James und vor allem Sirius das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würden. Sie würden sich rächen...

**Umfrage: Also die Story ist eigentlich vollkommen geplant, da aber nicht wirklich etwas romantischen eingebaut ist, interessiert mich mal, ob hier jemand möchte, dass ich die Story in Slash schreibe und wenn ja, welches Paar. Nur als Frage, kein Versprechen / oder Drohung (je nachdem, wie ihr Slash seht).**

**Danke an Mellin, kathleen potter, Anica, Archie, YanisTamiem, Vroni, tigereYe, Blub, TheSnitch, Fidi, Vero, Cosma, patfoo13, Nici**

**1. Wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin? Keine Ahnung, spukt schon länger in meinem Kopf herum...**

**2. Tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich in Zukunft nicht sehr regelmäßig update, aber leider stehen mir meine Schule, meine Tiere, meine Familie, meine Hausaufgaben, meine Freunde und meine Freizeit da im Weg.**

**3. Zu der Aussage „Wenn Harry sich mit Severus während dessen Schulzeit anfreundet, wieso hasst er ihn dann später?" werde ich nur sagen: Alles kann sich geändert haben – nur Harry bleibt wie er ist, das hat Dumbledore ihm im ersten Kapitel erklärt, selbst wenn James oder Lily jetzt sterben sollte, würde Harry überleben.**


	6. Expecto Patronum

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Harry sich immer noch schuldig und Severus schien immer noch dankbar für seine Rettung zu sein. In Slytherin machte die Geschichte schnell die Runde, obwohl Harry Vanessa und Severus gebeten hatte nichts weiterzuerzählen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Mädchen sich nicht daran gehalten hatte.

Noch vor dem Frühstück stellte sich ihm Liam Bulstrode vor, ein Siebtklässler und Schulsprecher von Hogwarts, und bot ihm eine Führung durch das Schloss an. Harry nahm dankend an und sie verschoben es auf den Nachmittag, an dem er keine Schule hatte.

Die ersten Unterrichtsstunden in Wahrsagen mit Hufflepuff befassten sich mit der Deutung von Traumzeichen. Harry fand heraus, dass dieses Fach von der Mutter Sybill Trelawneys gelehrt wurde, doch hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie seit ihrer Urgroßmutter die erste in der Familie war, die ein zweites Auge besaß...

Die darauffolgende Stunde hatten sie wiedereinmal Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und die Professorin schien immer noch etwas gegen Harry zu haben. Sie warf dem zu spät kommenden Gryffindors einen sehr strengen Blick zu und ignorierte Harry gekonnt.

Er sah nur kurz zu seinem Paten und seinem Vater. Sie warfen ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, den Harry nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Potter!", zischte sie.

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Lassen Sie jetzt endlich ihre Finger von Miss Jordan oder ich ziehen Ihnen beide fünf Punkt ab!", sagte sie mit schriller Stimme.

Erleichtert atmete Harry wieder aus, als er erkannte, dass er gar nicht gemeint war.

„Pettigrew, was können Sie mir über den Patronuszauber sagen?", blaffte sie den kleinen Jungen an.

Stotternd flüsterte Peter einige Wörter in seinen imaginären Bart.

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht, Pettigrew!"

„Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte der Junge etwas lauter, doch er hatte den Blick gesenkt und wurde rot im Gesicht. Sirius neben ihm schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf und hob langsam den Arm zur Meldung.

„Black!"

„Der Patronus ist eine Art Beschützer, der durch einen Zauber in Verbindung mit einer... Erinnerung aufgerufen wird. Er gehört zur... höheren Magie", meinte Sirius selbstsicher. „Was sollen wir damit? Wir könnten ihn nicht anwenden."

„**Ich** entscheide, was Sie anwenden könne und was nicht, Mister Black. Ich entscheide, was Sie können müssen und was nicht!"

„Gegen welche Wesen ist der Zauber zu gebrauchen? Living!"

„I-ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht gegen Mantikor?", riet sie.

„Nein! Wer kann mir diese Frage beantworten?", keifte sie in die Klasse.

Es war still, niemand hatte den Mut irgendetwas zu sagen, aus Angst er könnte dann von der Professorin ins Auge gefasst werden.

„Parkinson!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor!"

„McDougal!"

„Dementoren!"

„Ja, gut...", sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie ihm Punkte geben sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. „Nun... was sind Dementoren?"

Immer noch war ihr Blick auf Harry gerichtet, als erwartete sie eine Antwort. Er dachte daran, wie Sirius in achtzehn Jahren von einem Dementoren geküsst werden würde, und es schauderte ihn.

Erst nach einer halben Minuten, in der Harry ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, nahm sie jemand anderen dran.

„Mister Lupin!"

Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter, es war das erste Mal, dass er Remus bewusst als siebzehnjährigen Jugendlichen ansah. Im Vergleich zu seinen Klassenkameraden wirkte er älter, erfahrener und vor allem deprimierter. Verständlich, denn heute Nacht war Vollmond...

„Ein Dementor ist ein großes Wesen, das einem die Seele aussaugen kann", meinte Remus trocken. „Was soll das Ganze? Wir können eh keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören."

„Darum geht es nicht! Ihr sollt es **versuchen**, nicht unbedingt schaffen. Es kommt bei diesem Zauber auf das Gefühl an... Ich möchte, dass ihr euch alle auf euer schönstes Erlebnis in eurem ganzen Leben konzentriert."

Sie schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde, während Harry die Augen schloss und versuchte sich an ein schönes Erlebnis zu erinnern. Beim ersten Mal,  als er es geschafft hatte einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen, hatte er daran gedacht, bei Sirius leben zu dürfen, doch das war nun unmöglich, Sirius war in seiner Zeit tot. Und als er Dudley und sich selbst im vorletzten Sommer gerettet hatte, hatte er an Ron und Hermione gedacht, doch vielleicht würden sie niemals geboren werden...

Er wusste, dass er die Tiergestalt seines Vaters aufrufen konnte, dazu brauchte er bloß ein schönes Erlebnis. Er suchte seine Erinnerungen ab, doch er konnte nichts halbwegs positives finden. Schließlich wählte Harry seufzend den Besuch von Hagrid, als er von der Zaubererwelt erfuhr, doch er bezweifelte, dass es genügen würde.

„Und nun, _Expecto Patronum_", sagte Professor Devel ruhig.

„_Expecto Patronum_", dröhnte es im Chor.

Aus wenigen Zauberstäben stob ein schwacher Nebel. Sirius und James schafften etwas mehr, doch es hatte noch lange keine Gestalt. Er selbst hatte geschwiegen. Wie konnte er wissen, ob nicht wirklich etwas passiert? Remus hatte ihm erzählt, dass einem der Patronus leichter fällt je länger man ihn beherrschte. Und seit dem Sommer fielen Harry sowieso alle möglichen Zauber vollkommen leicht, fast ausnahmslos lernte er sogar schneller als Hermione. Seit er die Prophezeiung berührt hatte...

„Ich lehrte euch diesen Zauber, jedenfalls ansatzweise, um den Litifold von euch fern zuhalten..."

Harry hört nicht wirklich zu. Seine Gedanken drehten sich darum, dass er keine einzige positive Erinnerung mehr hatte. Voldemort hatte ihm seine Eltern genommen, einige seiner Freunde und einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben – seinen Paten.

Und nun hatte er ihm Hermione, Ron und die ganzen Menschen aus seiner Zeit genommen... Aber Moment! Voldemort hatte diese Zeitreise nicht beschwören... oder doch? War es möglich? Hatte Voldemort ihn hierher geschickt?

Der Gedanke zerschlug sich sehr schnell, denn wie und vor allem wieso sollte Voldemort ihn in die Vergangenheit schicken?

„... also achtet darauf!", endete die Professorin gerade. Sie trat an einen alten Umhang, der auf dem Tisch lag, und hob ihn sehr vorsichtig auf. Die Schüler starrten gespannt auf das Stück Stoff, welches plötzlich zu zucken begann.

Nicht nur einige Schülerinnen schrieen erschrocken auf, auch die Professorin hob ihre schrille Stimme und ließ den Mantel fallen.

„Er sollte gelähmt sein", rief sie und wollte sich bücken.

Sirius war aufgesprungen. „Sie können eine Litifold gar nicht lähmen!", rief er.

„Und so rumliegen lassen schon gar nicht!", sagte James ebenso aufgebracht.

Der Umhang, der offensichtlich ein Litifold war, zuckte nochmals und glitt in Sekundenschnelle einige Meter zur Seite, in den Mittelgang des Klassenzimmer. Er glitt schnell und zielstrebig auf Harrys Vater zu. Die meisten Schüler sprangen auf und rannten auf die Wände zu.

Sirius versuchte den vor Angst starren Peter mit zu ziehen, während James den Zauberstab auf den Litifold richtete.

„_Expecto Patronum!_", rief er. Nur ein winziges Wölkchen entkam seinem Stab. „Remus, geh in Deckung!"

Doch es war zu spät. Der schwarze Umhang ,sprang' auf Remus zu, hüllte ihn im nächsten Moment vollkommen ein. Nur dumpfe Schreie drangen zu den restlichen Schülern zu.

„PROFESSOR, TUN SIE ETWAS!", rief Sirius gehetzt und begann an dem schwarzen Stoff zu zerren.

Die Professorin sah genauso hilflos aus wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch.

„Ex-expe-expecto...", ihre Stimme zitterte unaufhörlich.

Harry war wie alle anderen Schüler ebenfalls aufgestanden. Mehr als die Hälfte waren inzwischen schreiend aus dem Raum geflüchtet. Vanessa zog ihn energisch auf die Tür zu, doch er riss sich los. Er konnte Remus nicht ersticken lassen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen zukünftigen Lehrer.

_Denk an etwas schönes! Denk an etwas schönes!_

„_Expecto Patronum!_", rief er. Er hatte keinen besonders fröhlichen Gedanken, doch offensichtlich reichte es, um den silbernen Hirsch zu beschwören. Das Tier schaute ihn mit schiefgelegenem Kopf an und wartete scheinbar auf seinen Befehl. Wortlos streckte Harry nur die Hand nach Remus aus.

Der Hirsch galoppierte schnell auf den Werwolf zu. Das Lebende Leichentuch bäumte sich auf und ließ dann schnell von seinem Opfer ab. Lautlos schwebte es unter der Tür hindurch und war auf und davon.

Jeder im Raum starre ihn an als wäre er ein Geist. Der Hirsch löste sich langsam wieder in Luft auf. Sirius war der Erste, der sich wieder rühren konnte. Er stürzte zu Remus, der benommen am Boden lag und fragte ihn mit besorgter Stimme, wie es ihm ginge.

Der junge Werwolf schien in Ordnung zu sein. Er hatte einen leichten Schock erlitten und die blanke Panik lag in seinen Augen. Die restlichen Schüler verließen jetzt langsam die Klasse, während der Professorin stumme Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen.

„Bringen Sie ihn in den Krankenflügel, Mister Black", schluchzte sie und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken.

Sirius stemmte Remus auf und stütze ihn. „Hilfst du mir mal, James?!"

Vater und Sohn starrten sich weiterhin an, doch ihn selben Augenblick wandten sie sich voneinander ab und taten stumm, was von ihnen verlangt wurde. Harry ließ sich von Severus mitziehen und James folgte Sirius und Peter, die Remus stützten.

Harry wurde von seinen Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin die Gänge entlang gezogen.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du das kannst?", fragte Vanessa sofort. Mandy und Max nickten unterstützend, Kevin hielt sich aus dem Gespräch heraus und Severus war ihnen überraschenderweise gefolgt.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ihr habt mich doch nicht danach gefragt, oder?", fragte er gereizt.

„Woher kannst du das?", fragte Max neugierig. Harry überlegte nur kurz, ob er es ihnen sagen sollte.

„Ich habe eine Zeit lang ziemlich viel mit Dementoren zu tun gehabt und da ich meine Eltern nicht jedes Mal sterben hören wollte, hab ich den Patronuszauber gelernt... Zufrieden?"

Keiner der Anwesenden fragte weiter nach. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, bis Severus sich vorsichtig mit leiser Stimme meldete: „Deine Eltern sind tot? Du hast gesehen, wie sie gestorben sind?"

Harry nickte nur abwesend.

Er hatte jetzt wirklich große Lust die nächste Stunde sausen zu lassen und allein zu sein, oder sich wenigstens nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren zu müssen.

„Leute, ich geh in.. den Krankenflügel, wir sehn uns in der nächsten Stunde!", meinte er tonlos und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort von dannen.

„Astronomie! Im Turm!", rief Vanessa ihm noch hinterher.

Harry hob nur als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, seinen Arm leicht an wie zum Gruße. Zunächst steuerte er wirklich auf den Krankenflügel zu, doch dort müssten sich auch James und Co. befinden.

Etwas hilflos schlenderte er ziellos durch das Schloss, doch als er nach zwanzig Minuten auf jemanden stieß, den er am allerwenigsten sehen wollte, wünschte er sich doch mit in den Unterricht gegangen zu sein.

James, Sirius und Peter standen ihm so plötzlich im Weg, dass er keine Möglichkeit zur Umkehr mehr hatte.

Wie sie dort vor ihm standen, erkannte Harry, dass Sirius unter den dreien deutlich größer und breitschultriger war, wo hingegen Peter einfach nur plump, klein und dicklich wirkte. James hielt in der einen Hand ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament, was Harry als die ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' erkannte. Sie hatten nach ihm gesucht!

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er in gelangweiltem, doch defensivem Ton.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier die Frage sein sollte", begann James. „Was willst **du von uns**? Erst bedrohst du uns, dass du uns hochgehen lässt und denn rettest du Remus das Leben... Wer bist du und was weißt du über uns?"

„Wer soll ich schon sein? Ich bin –"

„Du bist nicht Harry McDougal!", behauptete Sirius.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Und noch während er diesen Satz sprach, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen – die Karte, dort standen die wirklichen Namen.

„Es geht euch einen feuchten Dreck an, was ich tue und wer ich bin!"

„Es geht uns sehr wohl etwas an, wenn du uns von der Schule werfen lässt und außerdem bist du ein Potter! Bist du mit mir verwandt?", fragte James.

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

Es fiel im von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer nicht einfach loszurennen, seinen Vater und Sirius zu umarmen und Peter ins Jenseits zu befördern... Vorsichtshalber trat Harry einige Schritte zurück, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen.

„Wieso gehst du uns aus dem Weg?", fragte James ruhig.

„Wieso verfolgt ihr mich?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.

„Mister McDougal, könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

Harry fuhr herum und war mehr als erleichtert Albus Dumbledore heraneilen zu sehen. Sirius, James und Peter schienen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, als der Schulleiter ihn am Arm nahm und langsam mit sich fortzog.

„Danke, Professor", flüsterte Harry wirklich erleichtert.

„Oh, ich war gerade in der Nähe und habe Sie reden hören. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, danke", lehnte Harry ab. „Professor Devel hatte in ihrem Unterrichte gerade einen –"

„Ja, ich weiß davon... Sie wird die Schule wohl verlassen müssen, dies ist ich nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert. Apropos Unterricht – solltest du nicht in Zauberspruchkunde sitzen?", fragte er lächelnd und schaute ihn etwas amüsiert über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Ich brauchte 'ne Auszeit."

Dumbledore wurde wieder ernst. „Ich kann dir eine ungefähre Zeit nennen, wann du in deine Gegenwart zurückkehren kannst. Nächste Woche Mittwoch, morgen in einer Woche. Die Uhrzeit kann ich dir noch nicht mitteilen, denn der Zauber mit dem du hierher gebracht wurdest –"

„Zauber?", unterbrach Harry ihn abrupt. „Wieso Zauber?"

Dumbledore musterte ihn verdutzt. „Dich hat ein Zauber hierher gebracht! Wusstest du das nicht? Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir erklären, wer es war."

„Tut mir Leid, kann ich nicht", meinte Harry mit ehrlicher Sorge in der Stimme. „Was sollte denn jemand davon haben, wenn ich in der Vergangenheit lande?"

„Dieser Jemand wird sich ebenfalls in dieser Zeit aufhalten, bis du zurückgerufen wirst oder.. einer von euch stirbt. Der Zauber müsste ihm sehr viel abverlangt haben, sonst hätte er sich sicher schon bei dir gemeldet."

„Wie kann es sein, dass man einfach mit einem Zauber durch die Zeit reisen kann? Ich meine... das kann doch nicht jeder einfach so, oder?"

„Oh, gewiss nicht, dazu sind nur die Mächtigsten imstande und außerdem kann nur ein Parselmund den Zauber aussprechen."

Harry Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Voldemort und er waren die einzigen Parselmünder ihrer Zeit gewesen...

„Professor, wäre es möglich, dass ich den Zauber aus Versehen beschwören habe?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme zitterte.

Der Direktor lachte kurz auf. „Oh, nein, Harry! Für diesen Zeitzauber sind Monate der Vorbereitung nötig. Du scheinst zu wissen, wer dich hierher geschickt hat." Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, wer ihn hierher geschickt hatte, denn sehr viele Menschen, die Parsel sprachen, würde es in zwanzig Jahren wohl nicht geben.

„Voldemort."

„Hast du eine Idee, warum er das tun sollte?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich, doch hinter seinen Augen schien eine Schlacht geschlagen zu werden – er stand auf heißen Kohlen.

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht nimmt er an, in dieser Zeit stünde ich nicht so sehr unter Ihrem Schutz... ich weiß es nicht!"

„Harry, du wirst jetzt wieder in den Unterricht gehen und sag deinen Klassenkameraden nichts, hörst du?", während er dies hastig sagte, wandte er sich bereits zum Gehen. „Ich muss dem Orden Bescheid geben!"

Harry wurde hilflos stehen gelassen. Wieso hatte Voldemort ihn hierher geschickt? Nein anders, wieso hatte Voldemort sie beide hierher geschickt?

Dann hatte der Stromschlag nichts mit seiner Zeitreise zu tun? Wäre es möglich, dass dieser Zauber nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor dem Schlag ausgesprochen worden war? Hatte er Harry womöglich das Leben gerettet, indem er ihn vor dem vielleicht tödlichen Stromschlag gerettet hatte?

„Hey, Harry, da bist du ja, wir haben dich schon gesucht!", rief ihm Vanessa zu. Harry drehte sich nur langsam zu ihr um. „Komm, wir haben Astronomie."

„Mit wem?", fragte Harry halbherzig.

„Gryffindor, aber Madam Sink achtet darauf, dass sich die Häuser nie zu nahe kommen."

_Na toll, der Vormittag kann gar nicht mehr besser werden_, fluchte Harry gedanklich.

Er seufzte und folgte der Blonden und ihrer Mädchenclique in den Turm, in dem schon die Meisten seine Klassenkameraden Platz genommen hatten. Der Raum hatte sich nicht sehr geändert. Die Brüstung war ein wenig niedriger – sie reichte Harry nur bis zur Hüfte – und in dem Fenster, welches sich um den ganzen Turm zog, waren keine Glasscheiben eingelassen worden, so dass ziemlicher Durchzug herrschte.

Die frische, wenn auch kalte Luft tat Harry gut. Er lehnte sich an die kleine Mauer, die ihn vor dem hinunterfallen bewarte und schloss entspannt die Augen. Er hörte, wie die Gryffindors die Treppe hinauf stiegen und bemerkte, dass einige aus seiner Klasse wohl mit einem Quaffel spielten, was Harry recht dumm vorkam, denn sollte der Ball einmal etwas zu weit geworfen werden, würde er gleich mehrere hundert Meter hinabstürzen...

„HARRY!"

Aus Reflex öffnete Harry die Augen, drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch etwas braunes auf sich zufliegen sehen. Er fing es auf, doch hatte die wucht des Werfers unterschätzt. Rücklings pralle er in die Brüstung, verlor das Gleichgewicht... und fiel...

Wow, mit so viel Feedback hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet! Danke :) freu

**Danke an** Vroni, theSnitch, koryu, Nici, xerperus, Cecelina, VamHex, vero, blablabla, Sam Black, Kara, kathleen potter, Mr. Muffi Potter, YanisTamiem, Mona, Cosma, Archie, Choga, Shiruy, mariechen, ChildOfSnake, aeris, Fidi, Veelas, Alex Black, TigereYe, sinis-seph, Sweet-Dreams, SelphieLeBlanc, Catherine1978, t-wosz, Ito-kun, ina

1. Die Begegnung von Snape und Remus in der Heulenden Hütte war noch **nicht**. Er ist ihm nicht gefolgt und hegt auch keinerlei Verdacht, aber heute Abend ist in der FF Vollmond...

2. Falls es jemanden interessiert: Ich denke ernsthaft über eine Fortsetzung von Jaguar nach – jedoch habe ich zwei Story im Moment laufen. Mal 'ne Frage: Was hättet ihr lieber? Die Fortsetzung von Jaguar, aber dann eine längere Wartezeit bei dieser Story, oder „You can tell me anything, but I know you lie!"? Gebt mir bitte Bescheid :)

3. Das nächste Update wird noch recht lange auf sich warten lassen, da ich auf Studienfahrt nach Prag, dann ins Zeltlager und nach Norderney fahre...


	7. Vollmond

**Kapitel 6**

Sein Herz setzte aus.

Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren.

Er wusste nicht, ob er schrie.

Er fühlte sich wie beim Quidditch im Sturzflug, doch ohne Besen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl – ein Gefühl der Freiheit – nur mit der Konsequenz, dass der Aufprall ihm das Leben kosten würde.

Seine Hände tasteten vergebens nach irgendeinem Halt, fanden jedoch keinen. Schemenhaft erkannte er dunkle Gebäude, die auf ihn zurasten. Er schloss die Augen, ergab sich seinem Schicksal und konnte nur noch hoffen, der Aufprall würde nicht allzu schmerzhaft werden.

Doch dann stoppte der Fall so plötzlich, dass Harry die Luft wegblieb.

Eine Hand umklammerte seinen Unterarm so hart und mit so viel Kraft, dass er es zunächst als Traum abstempelte. Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen.

Das erste, was er sah, war ein Besen, der mit ihm einige Meter gen Boden sackte, wohl von seinem eigenen Gewicht. Doch auf diesem Besen saß ein schwarzhaariger kräftiger Junge, der ihn mit festem Griff festhielt.

Sirius hatte ihn nur wenige Meter über der Erde abgefangen. Vorsichtig und reichlich unsicher steuerte er den Besen hinab. Harry wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch er konnte nicht. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte ihm danken, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

Als er die Erde unter seinen Füßen spürte und der Druck auf sein  Handgelenk nachließ, sackte er einfach in sich zusammen. Seine Beine hielten dem Gewicht seines Körpers nicht stand. Neben ihm sprang Sirius auf die Erde.

„D-danke", stotterte Harry. Er sah mehrere Menschen auf sie zueilen und war überrascht weder Remus noch James unter ihnen zu sehen. Sie hatten Astronomie offenbar nicht abgewählt.

„Du hast Remus gerettet und ich habe dich gerettet – ich denke, wir sind quitt, oder?"

Sirius grinste verschmitzt, doch ihm war anzusehen, dass er die Situation gar nicht so lustig fand. Auf Harry wirkte er angespannt und nervös.

Ein Mädchen mit dichtem, dunkelrotem Haar und mandelförmigen, smaragdgrünen Augen erreichte die Beiden zuerst. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass dies Lily Evans sein musste.

„Hey, ist alles klar bei euch beiden?", rief sie schon von weitem in besorgtem Ton. Harry fragte sich flüchtig, ob Lily ihn wohl für James hielt.

„Bei mir schon...", meinte Sirius mit etwas Sorge und einem flüchtigen Blick auf Harry.

Etwas wacklig versuchte Harry auf die Beine zu kommen. Sein Pate half ihm, indem er ihn etwas grob hinauf zerrte.

„Ja, bei... bei mir auch", sagte Harry halbherzig mit noch immer zittriger Stimme. Er wagte einen Blick hinauf zu dem Turm, doch die Höhe war so schwindelerregend, dass Harry nicht einmal die Schüler erkannte, die auf ihn hinabsahen.

„Harry, du solltest in den Krankenflügel – ganz ehrlich – du siehst nicht gut aus."

Harry war erst einmal schockiert, dass Lily sich überhaupt an seinen Namen erinnern konnte. Dann bemerkte er, was für eine bemerkenswert hilfsbereite Frau sie war. Einem völlig Fremden gegenüber so besorgt zu sein, war keine Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Nein, mir geht's gut."

„Oh doch, ich bestehe darauf!", meinte sie bestimmend. Als sie näher kam, stellte Harry überrascht fest, dass seine Mutter gut einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er selbst. Ihre Augen glitzerten energisch.

Ihre Erscheinung überraschte und schockierte ihn nicht halb so sehr wie die Sirius'.

„Komm schon!", drängte sie. Sie packte ihn am Arm und Harry fiel auf, dass sie ziemlich schwach zu sein schien.

„Hör mal Lily, ich brauch den Krankenflügel nicht!"

Sie stutzte, offenbar wegen der Nennung ihres Namens, wofür Harry sich am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte.

„Notfalls mit Gewalt, Harry!"

Sie zog eine Braue hoch und schaute ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. Eine Hand war beiläufig an ihren Zauberstab gelegt.

Harry hatte sich geirrt: Sie war keineswegs hilfsbereit – sie war krankhaft hilfsbereit!

Wortlos folgte er ihrem fordernden Druck und ließ sich vor ihr herschieben auf das Schloss zu.

„Was soll ich denn im Krankenflügel?", fragte er etwas trotzig. „Ich bin.. äh.. 200 Meter gefallen – wäre ich aufgeschlagen, könnte ich es ja verstehen – aber mir ist nichts passiert. Weißt du, es ist nämlich nicht der Fall, der schmerzt, es ist der Aufprall!"

„Was du nicht sagst! Heilerin Astell soll dich nur mal durchchecken."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Lily brachte diese Geste zum Lachen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hör mich an wie eine Mutter!", lachte sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte sehr bitter. „Ja... ja, das tust du."

;,,;´;,,;´

Später, nachdem das Abendessen lange vorbei war, befanden sich Harry und Severus allein im Schlafsaal. Die Heilerin hatte ihn kurz untersucht und dann festgestellt, dass er vollkommen in Ordnung war. Bevor sie ihn wieder über seine Narbe ausfragen konnte, verschwand er in den Kerker der Slytherins.

Erst langsam füllte sich der Raum und schließlich wurde es Harry zu viel, ständig erzählt zu bekommen, wie knapp er doch dem Tode entkommen war. Um seine Ruhe zu haben, zog er sich in den Schlafsaal seines Jahrgangs zurück.

Es wurde spät, ohne das Max oder Kevin ebenfalls erschienen. Dumbledore hatte irgendeinen Lehrer damit beauftragt, ihm einige Klamotten zu besorgen und so legte der Junge sich bald schlafen.

;,,;´;,,;´

_Es war Nacht._

_Der Vollmond erhellte das Gelände auf Hogwarts._

_Seine Körper fühlt sich merkwürdig und vollkommen anders an. Er kannte das Gefühl, schon einmal hatte er sich in diesem Körper gefunden. Er lag auf dem Bauch und ... schlängelte._

_Er streckte die Zunge heraus... witterte den Geruch eines gesunden Jungen, der mit etwa beschäftigt und unaufmerksam war. Dieser Eigengeruch ähnelte dem Harry Potters, aber irgendetwas fehlte, doch er kannte den Geruch..._

;,,;´;,,;´

Nur langsam erwachte Harry. Im Laufe der letzten Monate hatte er gelernt durch sie Träume von Voldemort nicht mehr schreiend und in Panik aufzuschrecken.

Voldemort war in seiner Animagusgestalt und schlängelte über das Gelände Hogwarts'. Doch zu welcher Zeit? Mit absoluter Gewissheit konnte Harry nicht sagen, dass Voldemort ihn hierher gebracht hatte.

Was würde passieren, wenn er hier ins Schloss eindringen könnte? Mit Sicherheit hatte man hier noch nicht die Vorkehrungen getroffen wie zu seiner Zeit.

Moment – er hatte in seiner Vision den Vollmond gesehen. Es war Vollmond und Voldemort schlich auf dem Gelände herum! Remus, Sirius, James und Peter würden draußen sein. Dieser bekannte und gleichzeitig fremde Geruch war der seines Vaters.

„Dad!", keuchte er erschrocken.

Harry sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich in Windeseile an und rannte aus dem Raum. Er bemerkte Severus nicht, der die Aktion vom ersten Lidschlag her verfolgt hatte.

Der-Junge-der-lebt sprintete die Flure entlang und durch die Eingangstür. Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen. Er bereute sich nur ein T-Shirt übergezogen zu haben, hatte jetzt jedoch keine Zeit, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Sollte er zur Heulenden Hütte gehen? Sicher waren James und Co. nicht dort, sondern streiften in der Gegend herum. Wo sollte er bloß suchen? Je weiter er auf den Verbotenen Wald zutrat desto stärker begann es in seinem Kopf zu schmerzen.

„_Lumus_", flüsterte er. Das Ende seines Zauberstabes leuchtete im Halbdunkeln auf, der Mond erhellte das Gelände matt und gab ihm einen silbernen Schein.

Langsam und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend bewegte er sich auf den großen, schwarzen Wald zu. Er stoppte ruckartig, als etwas Riesiges durch das Gestrüpp vor ihm brach.

Harry hätte auf einen Hippogreif oder ähnliches getippt, doch er sollte etwas anderes sein. Ein großes, wolfsähnliches Geschöpf, das zunächst auf zwei Beinen stand, sprang auf den Weg.

Es streckte die große Nase in die Luft und witterte. Harry stand völlig bewegungslos da und wartete, vielleicht stand der Wind günstig. Das war Remus – Remus in seiner Werwolfsgestalt.

Im selben Augenblick, als Remus ihn entdeckte, teilte ein anderes, leiseres Tier die Gebüsche. Ein monströser, schwarzer Hund betrat das Geschehen lautlos.

Remus, der gerade auf Harry zuspringen wollte, würde von Sirius ins Bein gebissen und jaulte kurz auf. Der Junge stolperte eilends einige Schritte zurück, während der Werwolf sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer ihn dort angriff.

Die Tiere hatten ihm den Weg abgeschnitten und so blieb Harry einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit der Wald. Rennend und in Panik flüchtete er in den Wald. Erst als er den Rand schon lange nicht mehr sehen konnte blieb er unschlüssig und außer Atem stehen. Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Und vor allem – was sollte er tun? Er musste Voldemort finden, ehe dieser seinem Vater irgendetwas antun konnte.

Die Kopfschmerzen hatten zugenommen, also musste er sich auf ihn zu bewegen. Vielleicht war es auch schon zu spät und James war gebissen worden, ob von Nargini oder Voldemorts Tiergestalt war letztendlich egal.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", brüllte jemand, so laut es im Flüstern möglich war, aus dem Dunklen. „Du weißt, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist und du musst schon blind sein, um nicht zu bemerken, dass wir heute Vollmond haben! War tust du hier? Willst du dich umbringen lassen?!"

Harry zuckte gewaltig zusammen und drehte sich rasch um. James Potter trat näher, einen unverständlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Verschwinde, bevor Sirius und ich ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können!", befahl James leiser als zuvor.

„Das kann ich nicht", behauptete Harry. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig vor Nervosität. Irgendwo hier musste Voldemort sein, es sei denn, die Schlange hätte sich zurückgezogen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, James. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben."

„Versuch es zu erklären!", verlangte James. Seine Stimme hatte einen fürsorglichen und besorgten Ton angenommen.

„Es ist jemand hier in der Gegend, der... der... dir etwas antun will." Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren hört es sich an, als habe er gelogen.

„Wer soll das sein und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte James ernst.

„I-ich kann dir nicht erklären, wer es ist. Ich... ich hatte eine Vision..."

„Eine Vision?"

„Ja, aber das ,woher oder ,wieso kann ich dir nicht erklären und es ist jetzt auch keine Zeit, jedenfalls solltet ihr alle wieder ins –"

„_Reichlich spät, nicht wahr Harry?_"

Harry fuhr halb herum. Voldemort war hier und seine Kopfschmerzen sagen ihm, dass der Dunkle Lord näher kam.

„Was ist los?", fragte James vorsichtig und sah sich unsicher um.

„Ihr solltet hier verschwinden!"

„_Glaubst du nicht, dass es jetzt etwas zu spät dafür ist?_", fragte die Schlange und kroch langsam hinter dem Busch zu Harrys Rechten hervor. Sie war riesig. Mindestens fünf Meter lang mit einem Durchmesser von zwanzig Zentimetern. Drohend erhob sie sich und beide Jungs traten beinahe synchron einige Schritte zurück.

„W-was ist das?", fragte James. Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Lauf!", rief Harry, „Hol einen Lehrer – irgend jemanden!"

Doch James konnte sich scheinbar nicht bewegen. Verständlich, denn die Riesenschlagen begann sich vor seinen Augen in einen ausgewachsenen Mann zu verwandeln.

Voldemort war groß und überragte beide um mindestens einen Kopf. Er war sehr schlank und in seiner Schrecklichkeit auf eine merkwürdige Weise anmutig. Die rotglühenden Augen schauten herablassend, doch triumphierend. In seiner Hand lag ein Zauberstab, der auf Harry gerichtet war.

„Zu deiner Zeit wäre es mir nicht so leicht gelungen bis hierher vorzudringen, Harry", meinte die hohe Stimme herablassend.

Harry führte eine Hand an seine Stirn, so als könnte ihm das einigen Schmerz abnehmen.

„Haben Sie es deswegen getan?"

„Nein, das war nur ein kleiner Grund."

„Wieso haben Sie mich dann mit hierher genommen? Wenn nicht um leichter an mich heranzukommen?"

„Harry... du bist nur zufällig mit hierher geraten. Dein Blut fließt in meinen Adern..."

„Wieso sind Sie hier?"

„Sagen wir es einmal so: In dieser Zeit gibt es einige, die bei weitem noch nicht das Können erreicht haben, dass sie später haben werden..."

„Sie meinen, Sie können sie leichter umbringen!"

Nun mischte sich James zum ersten Mal bei diesem Gespräch ein.

„Wer immer Sie auch sein mögen, Dumbledore ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher."

Er zog einen schmalen, viereckigen Gegenstand hinterm Rücken hervor. Im Mondlicht schimmerte er silbern.

„Zwei-Weg-Spiegel", erklärte er.

„Du bist noch viel zu schwach, um dich dem Orden stellen zu können!", behauptete Harry, ohne es genau zu wissen.

„Das ist dann der Vater, wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche", meinte Voldemort mit ruhiger Stimme und wandte sich James zu. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf den Jungen.

„Nein, ich bin kein Vater," meinte James und wechselte eine fragenden Blick mit Harry, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, er hat dir nichts getan!", sagte Harry tonlos.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er mir in Zukunft auf die Nerven gehen wird. Was kümmert es dich? Du wirst leben, wenn du in deine Zeit zurückkehrst, doch dein Ebenbild wird nie geboren werden."

„Was würde passieren, wenn du stirbst? Hier, in dieser Zeit!", fragte Harry. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah es, dass James sich langsam vom Geschehen entfernte. Was hatte er vor?

„Ich würde in dieser und auch in meiner Zeit nur einzeln existieren, aber ich wäre nicht tot."

„Auuuuuuuu!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. James hatte begonnen zu schreien, nein, er hatte begonnen zu heulen, indem er die Hände zum Trichter geformt um den Mund legt.

_Werwölfe folgen nur dem Ruf anderer Werwölfe_, schoss er Harry durch den Kopf.

James rief Remus hierher.

„Bist du verrückt geworden, Junge?", zischte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab nun zum ersten Mal auf James, der begann sich zu verwandeln.

„_Stupor_", rief Voldemort und eine roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf James zu.

Harry sprang vor und das letzte, was Harry sehen sollte, war der verdutze Gesichtsausdruck eines Hirsches. Er prallte auf die Erde und hörte gerade noch, wie sich etwas Riesiges durch die Büsche schlug...

;,,;´;,,;´

Danke an Katriena, BlackRoseLily, YanisTamiem, VamHex, Darinka, Arwen, Samantha Black, TigereYe, blub, mellin, Kara, Jeanca, kathleen potter, Ito-kun, Vroni, Severina35, TheSnitch, myrte, sinis-seph, Mona, kari, ina, Grinsekatze, fila, Leseteufel

1. Ich bin nicht auf Norderney gewesen, weil meine Eltern da jetzt ohne mich hinfahren...  
2. Ich werde Jaguar jetzt wirklich erst mal ruhen lassen und vermutlich auch „Yctma", also freut euch, ihr Loc-Fans! ;)  
3. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass dieses Kapitel in einer äußerst schwierigen Schreibkrise entstanden ist und ich nicht weiß, ob sich das in den nächsten Kapiteln so weiterziehen wird... Ich hoffe mal, dass die nächsten Chapters besser werden – Sorry, für dieses C !


	8. Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 7**

„_Enervate,_" flüsterte Jemand.

Sofort schlug Harry die Augen auf. Es war ruhig um ihn und er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich daran erinnern zu können, was geschehen war. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Es war dunkel um ihn herum.

„Harry?" Der Angesprochene fuhr herum. „Wer.. wer war das?"

Erst jetzt erkannte er die Stimme. Es war die James'.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist zusammengebrochen."

„Das weiß ich. Was ist danach passiert?" Seine Stimme zitterte. Misstrauisch sah er sich um, erkannte jedoch absolut nichts.

„Dieser.. dieser Kerl hat sich in die Riesenschlange zurückverwandelt und ist verschwunden. Remus hätte dich wohl in der Luft zerrissen, aber.. äh.. er wurde zurückgerufen."

In James' Stimme schwang Unsicherheit.

„Von wem?"

„Sniefelus, a-aber wir wissen nicht, wo die beiden jetzt sind. Sirius und Peter rufen Remus, aber er kommt nicht."

„Scheiße!"

„Ganz deiner Meinung!", pflichtete James bei.

Harry stand nun wieder auf den Beinen. „Wo sind wir hier?"

„Immer noch auf der Lichtung."

„Wieso ist es hier so dunkel?"

„Es.. ist hier nicht dunkler als vor zwei Minuten schon", kam die etwas perplexe Antwort.

„Ich.. ich kann aber nichts sehen." Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

Er hörte kurzes Geraschel, so als durchwühlte Jemand einen Haufen Blätter. „Hier!" Ihm würde das Holz in die Hand gedrückt.

„Ihr solltet einen Lehrer benachrichtigen."

„Wir fliegen von der Schule, wenn wir das tun –"

„Und wenn ihr es nicht tun, stirbt Severus vielleicht!", unterbrach Harry ihn energisch. „Außerdem hast du Sirius doch mit dem Zwei-Weg-Spiegel längst verständigt."

James zögerte.

„Ich hab geblufft. Sirius hat seinen Spiegel so gut wie niemals bei sich... Aber okay, du hast recht, wird sollten 'nen Lehrer suchen.. komm!" Harry spürte, wie James sein Handgelenk umfasste und ihn mit sich zog. „Halt die Hand vors Gesicht, die Zweige hängen hier tief."

Harry tat, was sein Vater ihm riet.

James ging schnell und Harry hatte alle Mühe ihm zu folgen. Ab und zu warnte er ihn vor im Weg liegenden Ästen und herabhängenden Zweigen, ansonsten herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen unter ihnen.

„Wer war das?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Tom Riddle."

„Wer ist Tom Riddle?", fragte James unsicher.

„Ein Monster", zischte Harry ausweichend.

Wieder zögerte James, bevor er weiterfragte.

„Was hat der Kerl gemeint mit ,zu deiner Zeit'?"

Keine Antwort.

„Harry?", fragte James unsicher.

„Glaub mir, du willst es gar nicht wissen."

„I-ist er dein Vater?"

„Was? Ganz sicher nicht, wie kommst du da rauf?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass sein Blut in deinen Adern –"

„Nein, er hat gesagt, dass **mein** Blut in **seinen** Adern fließt."

„Harry – ich weiß, es klingt lächerlich, aber – kommt ihr, du und dieser Riddle, kommt ihr aus.. aus der Zukunft?", fragte James langsam mit zittriger Stimme. „Er hat gesagt, ich werde ihm dort auf die Nerven gehen..."

James blieb stehen und Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich kenne dich in meiner Zeit nicht. Keine Ahnung, ob ihr aneinandergeraten werdet..."

„Du kennst mich, du musst mich kennen! Wir sind verwandt – du bist ein Potter!"

„Bitte, lass es einfach, du wirst früh genug erfahren, was dich erwartet", seufzte Harry. „Lass uns gehen." James antwortete nicht und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Wie sehr hoffte Harry, den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters sehen zu können.

„W-w-wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" James' Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass Harry ihn kaum verstand. „Wieso bist du mir aus dem Weg gegangen? Was passiert mit mir?!"

James hatte Angst, Angst vor dem, was ihm in der Zukunft wiederfahren würde. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Was passiert mit mir?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Wir müssen Severus finden. Lass uns einen Lehrer suchen!", lenkte Harry tonlos ab.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass jemand ihn herumwirbelte und mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm drückte. „WAS PASSIERT MIT MIR?!", rief James und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Lass mich los! Ich dachte wirklich du wärst vernünftiger als Sirius."

„ICH WILL WISSEN, WAS MIT MIR PASSIERT!"

„UND VON MIR WIRST DU ES GANZ SICHER NICHT ERFAHREN..." Harry riss sich los, trat an dem Baum vorbei zurück und stolperte über irgendetwas. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Boden im Blattwerk.

Denn plötzlich hörten beide eine Gebrüllgeflüster, das näher kam.

„James? Peter? James?", rief Sirius und kam näher durch das Unterholz. „Habt ihr Remus und Sniefelus gefunden?"

„Nein", antwortete James sofort, ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen.

Sirius trat sofort näher an Harry heran und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja... wenn ich davon absehe, dass ich erst mal blind bin."

„Was?"

„Ich kann nichts sehen –"

„Mir ist schon klar, dass blind bedeutet, dass man nichts sehen –"

„Könntet ihr bitte mal aufhören mit diesem Mist?", fragte James ungeduldig. „Wir müssen wirklich einen Lehrer holen."

„Wir fliegen, wenn wir das tun!", meinte Sirius sofort.

„Nein, wartet!", mischte Harry sich ein. „Sucht Peter und verschwindet hier, ich hol einen Lehrer. Die können mich rausschmeißen, ich bin eh in einer Woche wieder weg."

„Gehst du zurück? Kannst du überhaupt zurück?", fragte James unsicher. Nur langsam kehrte Harrys Augenlicht zurück. Er konnte schemenhaft zwei Personen erkennen, die vor ihm standen.

Harry nickte nur, während er erkannte, dass Sirius misstrauisch von einem zum anderen schaute. „Worüber redet ihr?"

„Erklär ich dir nachher, jetzt lass uns erst mal Peter finden!", lenkte James ab.

Sirius zögerte nur kurz. „Okay, kein Problem – gib mir zwei Minuten."

„Wenn du Peter so schnell finden kannst, wieso dann nicht Remus und Severus?"

„Werwölfe haben in Vollmondnächten keinen Eigengeruch", erklärte Sirius, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

„Und Severus? Der wird doch wohl einen haben."

„Als Hund hat er ihn noch nie gerochen, also kennt er ihn nicht", erklärte James. „Ähm.. schaffst du den Weg zu Schloss? Wegen deinen Augen, mein ich.."

Harry nickte. Beide Jungs verwandelten sich und verschwanden im Unterholz, während Harry sich in Richtung Schloss aufmachte. Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle und rannte auf Dumbledores Büro zu. Dort angekommen, wusste er das Passwort natürlich nicht und begann laut um Hilfe zu rufen.

Zwei Minuten später stand er vor dem Schulleiter, der in einem gestreiften Pyjama etwas verschlafen in seinem Sessel saß und sich ruhig die Geschichte von Harry angehört hatte. James, Peter und Sirius hatte Harry nicht erwähnt.

„Mister Snape hat Mister Lupin also von dir weggelockt und du hast ihn nicht mehr gesehen?"

Harry nickte.

„Und Voldemort auch nicht?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Ähm.. Harry, ich denke du weißt, wie unglaublich das für mich klingt."

„Ja, Professor, aber wenn sie nicht nach Severus suchen, dann wird er vielleicht –"

„Harry, ich werde nach ihm suchen lassen... warte hier!", befahl er und verschwand aus dem Raum. Erst zehn Minuten später kehrte er zurück.

„Voldemort hat mit dir gesprochen, was genau hat er gesagt über sich selbst und was dieser Zeitsprung für euch als Personen und Individuen bedeutet."

„So wie ich es verstanden hab, muss er hier jetzt wohl doppelt Leben, als junger und als älterer Voldemort."

„Und wenn ihr in eure Zeit zurückkehrt?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er dort ebenfalls doppelt existieren würde, es sei denn ich töte ihn hier.. in dieser Zeit. Das bedeutet, ich würde ebenfalls zwei Mal existieren, wenn ich zurückkomme. A-aber wie ist das möglich?"

Dumbledore seufzte vor Resignation. „Lass mich versuchen, es dir zu erklären. Du und Voldemort ihr bildet jetzt praktisch ein eigenes Universum. Nichts vom dem, was du kennst, muss so stattfinden, wie du es erlebt hast. Voldemort wird Tom viel lehren und erklären aus der Zukunft. Es wird sich viel verändern. Vielleicht versuchte er nicht einmal dich zu töten... Fest für die Zukunft steht nur, dass du in einer Woche nach Hause musst und sich alles geändert haben kann..."

Harry seufzte „Also hat es rein gar nichts gebracht, dass ich geschwiegen habe?"

Dumbledore nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Es wird sich sehr viel verändert haben. Vielleicht möchtest du mir jetzt doch etwas über deine Zukunft sagen."

Harry überlegte. „Ich.. ich bin Waise, meine Eltern, James und Lily, sind tot, das wissen Sie ja. Sie sind gestorben, um mir das Leben zu retten. Meine Mutter hat mir einen magischen Schutz durch ihre Liebe hinterlassen und als Voldemort mich töten wollte, prallte der Zauber zurück und seine Macht wurde gebrochen. Das würde alles in einer Prophezeiung vorhergesagt und es hätte auch einen Freund von mir treffen können – Neville Longbottom, dessen Eltern so lange gefoltert wurden, bis sie den Verstand verloren. Ich bin bei Verwandten aufgewachsen bis zu meinem elften –"

„Was genau wurde in dieser Prophezeiung gesagt?"

Harry zögerte nur kurz. „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

Harry hatte diese Zeilen nur ein einziges Mal gehört, doch sie hatten sich in seiner Seele eingebrannt.

„Vielleicht bin ich es auch gar nicht, vielleicht werden meine Eltern mehr als drei Mal dem Lord die Stirn bieten müssen – heute musste James.." Er brach ab, als er erkannte, dass Dumbledore davon nichts wusste, doch der Schulleiter hatte nicht auf seine Wort geachtet und schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Harry, der Voldemort, den du kennst, hat dich gezeichnet, es ist geschehnen, egal, was noch kommen mag.. Wann bist du geboren?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Am einunddreißigsten Juli neunzehnhundertachtzig. Ein Jahr später, an Halloween, starben meine Eltern."

„Erzähl weiter von dem, was passiert ist!", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.

Und Harry erzählt alles. Alles, was er erlebt hatte und auch nur im entferntesten mit Voldemort zutun hatte, doch als er an der Stelle angelangt war, wo Sirius sterben würde, hielt er inne. Musste sich sammeln und seine Stimme wurde trocken, emotions- und tonlos.

Er erzählte von dem Traum, wie er sich in die Falle hatte locken lassen und Hermine ihn gewarnte. Schilderte den Raum, in dem die Prophezeiung aufbewahrt wurde und berichtete, welche Todesser dort gewesen waren. Die Stelle, als Sirius von Lestrangs Fluch getroffen in den Torbogen fiel, erzählte er sehr schnell.

„Und dann bist du ein halbes Jahr später hierher gekommen?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ja.. wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig."

Inzwischen erkannte Harry seine Umgebung genauer. Nur ein leichter milchigtrüber Schleier behinderte seine Sicht noch.

„Was ist mit Severus?", fragte Harry. „Wissen Sie, ob man ihn gefunden hat?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, sie hätten mir Bescheid gegeben..." Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Du solltest in deinen Schlafsaal gehen und dich etwas hin–"

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Vor Anstrengung keuchend stand Professor Devel im Rahmen. Sie warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Professor, wir haben Snape gefunden!"

Der Direktor erhob sich. „Ist er verletzt?"

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry, während er von seinem Sessel aufsprang.

„Er... er wurde gebissen!"

; - - ; /

Danke an **silverwolfe, Jeanca, YanisTamiem, vero, Fee-der-Nacht, TigereYe, ina, Tolotos, Alex, vroni, Severina, Cosma, nemo, Thorin, lula, kathleen potter, VamHex, Kara, nochmals Tolotos ;), Snitch, Sam Black, ****auxia, Eile, nici, Fidi-1, sunny, Fidi******

1. Ich bin froh, dass mir dieses Kapitel wirklich gut von der Hand gegangen ist und ich bin damit zufrieden. Kann außerdem voller Stolz mitteilen, dass ich das nächste C bereits angefangen habe -  
2. Das mit dem Rufen eines Werwolfes: Jeder Mensch kein einen Werwolf rufen, dazu ist es nicht nötig im Rudel angenommen zu werden...  
3. Lily wird noch öfter auftauchen, keine Sorge.  
4. Ich werdet mich wahrscheinlich killen, für das, was ich mit Sev gemacht hab. Tja, der Arme ist jetzt ein Werwolf... Und mal sehen, wie Harry ihn trösten wird (Nein, mit nichts shlashigem!)  
5. Ich weiß nicht, wann Voldemort an die Macht gekommen ist, aber in dieser Story ist er gerade dabei sie an sich zu reißen... Und das mit dem Schutz: Ich denke, dass zu Harrys Zeiten ein wesentlich höherer Schutz nötig ist, aber darüber lässt sich streiten ;)


	9. Monster, Bestien und Werwölfe

**Kapitel 8  
  
**

Harry wurde blass. Severus wurde von Remus gebissen? Ganz langsam sackte er wieder auf seinen Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen.  
„Komm, Harry, ich denke, er könnte dich brauchen", sagte Dumbledore schnell, während er um seinen Schreibtisch herumging und Harry an der Schulter berührte.  
Langsam erhob Harry sich wieder und folge etwas benommen den beiden Professoren. Hätte ihm vor einer Woche noch jemand gesagt, Snape würde ihn einmal als psychische Hilfe brauchen, hätte er diesen Jemand für verrückt erklärt.  
Das alles war seine Schuld. Wäre er nicht hinausgerannt, hätte Severus ihm auch nicht folgen können, doch was wäre dann mit James passiert?  
Die Professoren gingen sehr schnell, so dass Harry Mühe hatte ihnen zu folgen. Schon von Weitem konnte Harry Severus Schreien hören.  
„ ... DIESER KERL HAT MICH ZU EINEM MONSTER GEMACHT, ICH VERLANGE, DASS ER VON DER SCHULE FLIEGT! UND SEINE LEBENSMÜDEN FREUNDE GLEICH MIT! WENN ICH LUPIN NICHT ZURÜCKGEHALTEN HÄTTE, DANN WÄRE MCDOUGAL JETZT TOT! ICH ... "  
Er brach ab, als Dumbledore die Tür erreicht.  
„Mister Snape, es ist erfreulich zu sehen, dass Sie scheinbar nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurden –"  
„NICHT ERNSTHAFT VERLETZT? LUPIN HAT MICH AUF LEBENSZEIT ZU EINEM MONSTER GEMACHT!", fauchte Snape brüllend.  
Nun betrat auch Harry den Raum. Er erkannte Severus, der auf einem der Betten saß und einen Verband um seine rechte Schulter trug. Einige Schrammen und Risse waren an seinem Körper zu erkennen und die Kleidung war blutig und aufgerissen.   
Heilerin Astell stand neben ihm und hatte sich wohl den Wutausbruch anhören müssen. Moody stand am Fester und starrte teilnahmslos in die Dunkelheit, doch dann regte sich plötzlich etwas in ihm.  
„Wieso waren Sie überhaupt außerhalb Ihres Bettes, Mister Snape?", fragte er ruhig.  
„I-ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Es klang als wäre es ein Geständnis. „McDougal ist plötzlich wie von 'ner Dixi gebissen aus dem Schlafsaal gerannt... Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."  
„Was haben Sie denn draußen gemacht, McDougal?", knurrte Moody.  
„Später, Alastor", rettete Dumbledore ihn und wandte sich denn wieder Severus zu. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
„Ich bin ein Werwolf, was glauben Sie, wie es mir geht?", fragte Severus mit traurig leiser Stimme. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden, während Harry einige Schritte näher trat.  
„Vie-vielleicht solltest du mit Remus darüber reden, wenn.. wenn er wieder da ist", schlug er vor.  
Abrupt hob Snape seinen Blick und starrte ihn an. „ICH WILL DIESE BESTIE NIEMALS WIEDER SEHEN!", schrie er so laut, dass Harry zusammenzuckte.  
„Auf ein Wort, Cathendra, Alastor." Dumbledore trat in das Büro der Heilerin und wartete darauf, dass die Beiden ihm folgten. Schließlich war Harry alleine mit Severus.  
„Es tut mir Leid, das ist alles meine Schuld", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar.  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte dir nicht nachlaufen sollen. Und es was meine Entscheidung Lupin von dir wegzulocken."  
„Danke."  
Der Andere nickte nur, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Inzwischen war sein Blick wieder auf seine Füße gerichtet und Harry wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, doch plötzlich schluchzte Severus auf, unterdrückt, doch nicht zu überhören. Seine Hände waren so stark in die Laken das Bettes vergraben, dass sie langsam weiß wurden. Seine Schultern, nein, sein gesamter Körper, bebte. Leise hörte Harry, wie Severus versuchte sein Weinen zu unterdrücken.  
Unentschlossen trat Harry bis ans Bett heran. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Matratze niedersinken, so dass er direkt neben Severus saß, der sein Gesicht abwandte und seine Tränen verbergen wollte.  
Zögernd legte Harry seinen Arm um Severus und zog ihn langsam näher an sich heran. Er war mehr als überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass der Andere seine Hände nun tief in Harrys T-Shirt krallte und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Er schluchzte hemmungslos in Harrys Armen, als stünde das Ende der Welt bevor.  
„Schhhh...", machte Harry. „Ist ja gut."  
„Gar-garnichts ist.. ist gut...", brachte Severus hervor. „I-ich will kein Monster sein..."  
Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, also zog er den Jungen einfach noch näher an seine Brust. Severus' Tränen durchnässten bereits den Stoff, doch es störte Harry nicht wirklich.  
Die Lehrer betraten wieder den Raum und Dumbledore lächelte Harry schwach zu. Severus schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht mehr die Einzigen im Zimmer waren.  
„Harry, du kannst heute Nacht hier bleiben, wenn du möchtest, allerdings erwarte ich, dass du Morgen früh in den Unterricht gehst. Mister Snape kann dem Unterricht so lange fernbleiben, wie er es wünscht. Ich möchte nicht, dass einer der Schüler davon erfährt und ich werde mich mit seinen Eltern in Verbindung setzten."  
Harry nickte. „Soll ich den anderen im Schlafsaal bescheit geben?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den kopf. „Das wird dein Hauslehrer übernehmen. Ich werde morgen weiter mit Mister Snape reden, heute ist er dazu mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in der Lage. Cathendra wird in ihrem Büro und später in ihren privaten Räumen zu finden sein, falls etwas mit ihm sein sollte."  
Wieder nickte Harry und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr hilflos. Und das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch mehr, als die drei Erwachsenen verschwunden waren.  
Es dauerte lange bis Severus sich beruhig hatte. Längst war Mitternacht vorüber und eine unangenehme Stille bereitete sich im Krankenflügel aus.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen und versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen", schlug Harry vor.  
Severus nickte stumm. Harry erhob sich, der Andere legte sich nun vollbekleidet lang auf das Bett und zog die Decke über seinen Körper. Dann starrte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene und verheulten Augen an die Decke.  
„B-bleibst du hier?", fragte er leise.  
„Soll ich das?"  
Ein zögerndes Nicken war die Antwort. Also nahm Harry auf einem der Stühle platz.  
„Willst du reden?", fragte er schließlich entschlossen die Stille zu durchbrechen.  
„Ich.. ich bin mir nicht sicher."  
„Du solltest mit Remus sprechen. Er wird ebenso verstört sein."  
Severus schnaubte. „Soll er doch!"  
„Du weißt, dass er nicht er selbst ist bei Vollmond, oder?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
„Ja und wegen ihm, werde ich das auch nie wieder sein."  
„Hör auf ihm die Schuld zu geben!", meinte Harry zwar ruhig, doch eindringlich.  
„Du willst nur, dass ich sie dir gebe!", fauchte Severus ungehalten.  
Harry sog die Luft ein. Severus hatte recht, selbst wenn er es nicht bewusst getan hatte, so stimmte es.  
„Ja.. ja, du hast Recht."  
Wieder schwiegen sie sich an.  
„Wieso hast du eigentlich Dad gesagt, als du heute Nacht aufgewacht bist?", fragte Severus zögernd. „Ich dachte er ist tot."  
„Ist er auch. Ich hab schlecht geträumt."  
Der Ältere nickte und begann dann zögernd zu sprechen. „Ich hab den Anfang von eurem Gespräch mitangehört. Ich hatte Panik, dass dieser Kerl oder Potter dir etwas antun könnten und wollte einen Lehrer holen, aber dann hörte ich wie Pettigrew und Black miteinander redeten und meinten, dass Lupin's Werwolfsinstinkte wiedereinmal verrückt spielen würden und jemand ihn gerufen hätte, sie meinten, dass Potter es gewesen sein könnte und mir wurde klar, dass du ihn Gefahr schwebtst... also habe ich ihn gerufen."  
„Du hast mir damit das Leben gerettet."  
Severus achtete nicht auf seine Worte. „Ich werde immer eine Monster sein."  
Harry zögerte und schluckte schwer. „Nein, wird du nicht... In wenigen Jahren wird ein Trank erfunden werden, der dir helfen kann die Kontrolle zu übernehmen."  
„Nett, dass du mich trösten willst, aber das glaube ich nicht."  
„Ob du das glauben magst oder nicht, es wird so sein", sagte Harry ernst.  
Wieder schaute Severus ihn misstrauisch an. „Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Vertrau mir einfach, ich weiß es."  
„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, jetzt, wo ich solch eine Bestie bin, werden sich noch weniger mit mir abgeben wollen."  
Harry stockte. „Ich.. ich werde in einer Woche wieder verschwinden."  
„Wa-warum? Wohin?", fragte Severus. Seine Augen hatten einen ungläubigen und verletzlichen Ausdruck angenommen.  
„Ich werde nach Hause gehen."  
„Ich dachte deine Eltern sind tot."  
„Meine leiblichen. Die McDougals haben mich adoptiert."  
Severus schwieg kurz. „Vielleicht solltest du gehen."  
„Wenn du das möchtest, werde ich gehen."  
Severus nickte, obwohl Harry wusste, dass er es nicht so meint. Der Andere würde ihn schon zurückrufen, wenn er ginge. Er erhob sich und trat auf die Tür zu.  
„Bis Morgen, Sev!", verabschiedete er sich, ging in den Flur hinaus.  
Er hatte die Tür hinter sich nicht einmal ganz angelehnt als aus dem Nichts plötzlich zwei Jungen seines Alters auftauchten. Harry erschrak und konnte erst dann den Tarnumhang in der Hand seines Vater sehen. Neben diesem stand Sirius.  
„Snape wurde gebissen?", fragte der Größere von beiden sofort.  
Harry nickte, „Remus wird's mit Sicherheit nicht besonders gut gehen. Hat man ihn schon gefunden?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird total fertig sein. Wie geht's Snape?"  
„Nicht gut..."  
„Verständlich", meinte James.  
Harry nickte kurz. „Was wollt ihr hier?"  
„Mit dir reden", meinte James ruhig.  
„Schon wieder?", fragte Harry genervt und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Schon wieder", bestätigte Sirius grinsend.  
„Okay, dann schießt los!", meinte Harry in desinteressiertem Ton. In seinem Inneren brodelte es. Was würde James jetzt tun? Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Junge sich schon sehr bald einen Reim auf das Ganze machen könnte.  
„Dieser Riddle, ist er dein Sohn?"  
Verwirrt legte Harry die Stirn in Falten. „Nein."  
„Aber du hast gesagt, dass dein Blut in seinen Adern fließt und –"  
„Er ist sicher nicht mein Sohn", unterbrach Harry ihn energisch. Alleine der Gedanke, mit dieser Bestien verwandt zu sein, bereitete ihm Übelkeit.  
„Wie kann es sonst sein?", fragte James und sah ihn fragend an.  
Wenn er es ihnen erzählte, was könnten sie mit diesem Wissen schon anfangen? Nichts! „Es gibt ein Ritual bei dem das ,Blut des Größten Feindes' eine ziemliche Rolle spielt. Er hat mein Blut genommen und es praktisch mit dem seinen verbunden."  
James zögerte, hatte offensichtlich noch nie von solch einem Ritual gehört. „Oookay", meinte James und hatte offensichtlich Mühe seine Nervosität zu verbergen.  
Sirius hatte bis jetzt noch nicht viel gesagt, doch nun meldete er sich zu Wort. „Was wird mir uns passieren?"  
„Keine Ahnung! Denkst du, nur weil ihr hier auf der Schule solche Berühmtheiten seit hält das euer Leben lang? Ich kenn euch nicht!", seine Stimme klang ruhig und glaubhaft, doch James und auch Sirius würden nicht o schnell lockerlassen.  
„Woher wusstest du dann, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist und dass wir Animagus sind?"  
„I-ich kenne Remus... Er hat es mir gesagt." Gedanklich schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.  
„Das soll heißen, wir werden nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben? Sonst würdest du uns ja wohl kennen!"  
Es könnte einen wirklich großen Keil zwischen Remus und den anderen treiben, wenn er ihnen das bestätigten würde. „Nicht direkt...", meinte er unbeholfen.  
„Was soll das heißen?" Ein leicht aggressiver Ton steckte in Sirius Tonlage.  
Harry zögerte immer noch. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr ihnen irgendetwas zu verschweigen, doch wie konnte er ihnen einfach sagen, wer er war oder was mit ihnen passierte? Aber er hatte einfach schon zu viel verraten. Die Zukunft hatte sich schon allein daran unweigerlich geändert, dass Severus jetzt ein Werwolf war.  
Er wich den Blicken der beiden aus.  
„Ich kenne Remus, ich kenn dich, Sirius und in gewissen Weise kenn ich auch Peter, aber keinen von euch wirklich gut", gestand er leise.  
„Ich werde sterben, oder?", fragte James plötzlich. Sirius starrte erst seinen besten Freund und dann Harry an, wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
Seine Antwort ließ lange auf sich warten, und als sie endlich kam war sie nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. „Ja..."  
„Wo-woran?" James' Stimme zitterte.  
„Tom Riddle wird dich ermorden." Auch Harry hatte seine Stimme nicht mehr ihm Griff.  
„Wer ist dieser Kerl?", fauchte jetzt Sirius aufgebracht.  
Sie werden es so oder so herausfinden, wenn es sie wirklich interessiert und es wird sie interessieren, schließlich bringt er James um. „Voldemort!"  
„Er wird mich persönlich umbringen?", fragte James. Seine Stimme war ein ehrfürchtiges Flüstern. „Warum?"  
Harry seufzte und sagte sich zum x-ten Mal, dass dies alles sowieso keinen Sinn hatte. Alles das würde vermutlich nie stattfinden, selbst wenn er schwieg. „Du wurdest verraten. Dein Tod wird am einunddreißigsten Oktober neunzehnhunderteinundachtzig sein."  
Er war ausgesprochen und mit diesen Worten würde Harry den Tod seines Vater verhindern. Mit dieser Sekunde war Harry keine Waise mehr.  
„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Sirius schnell mit einem Hauch von Übermut.  
„Das willst du nicht wissen", behauptete Harry, doch je mehr er erzählte, desto flüssiger wurde es. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr zu schweigen, redete er sich ununterbrochen ein...  
„Schieß los, schlimmer als der Tod kann es wohl nicht sein, oder?", fragte Sirius herausfordernd.  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." Ein sehr vorsichtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Antlitz.  
Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Kuss des Dementors?", riet er.  
„Unter anderem..." Wieder zögerte Harry. „Du wirst nach Azkaban kommen... für zwölf Jahre..."  
Noch bevor Sirius sich wieder von seinem Schock erholt hatte, bemerkte Harry, dass James seine haselnussbraunen Augen stechend auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Er sah ihn direkt an und es fröstelte ihn kurz.  
James hatte es bemerkt, er wusste es...

-.;.- #-# -.;.-

Danke an **SweetDreams, Fidi, kathleen potter, VamHex, Tolotos, Tigereye, janine black, sunny, Severina35, sinis-seph, nemo, Jeanca, vroni******


	10. Enthüllungen

**Kapitel 9**

Vor dem Blicken seines Vaters und dessen besten Freund flüchtend, begab Harry sich rasch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. James hatte nichts gesagt, doch seine Augen hatten gesprochen. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verließ er die Beiden.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum noch relativ gefüllt schien, obwohl es bereits nach ein Uhr war. Das Feuer warf unheimliche, tanzende Schatten an die Wände. Einige Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu, als er eintrat.

„Hey, McDougal, du bist doch aus der Sechsten, oder?", rief ihm einer der Jungs zu.

Harry seufzte, denn scheinbar würde er doch nicht so leicht ins Bett kommen.

„Ja, bin ich", meinte er schlicht und hoffte so den Anderen loszusein. Wie selbstverständlich steuerte er auf seinen Schlafsaal zu.

„Kannst du uns helfen?"

Erst jetzt stellte Harry fest, dass die Jungs und Mädchen scheinbar alle in etwa dasselbe Alter hatten. Und sie sahen um einige Jahre jünger aus als er.

„Wobei?", fragte er unvermittelt.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge, der in angesprochen hatte holte sein Buch von einem der Tische und schlug eine Seite auf. Die Überschrift ließ Harry innerlich aufstöhnen ,**Schockzauber – ****Reducto**'

„Sollen morgen ein Referat drüber halten", erklärte der Blauäugige etwas zerknirscht. „Wir haben alles recherchiert, aber den Zauber kriegt keiner von uns richtig hin."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kein Wunder, dass ist Stoff aus dem Ende des Fünften. Welche Klasse seit ihr?", fragte er während er die Seite aus dem Buch kurz überflog.

„Aus der Dritten."

Harry grinste. „Was habt ihr ausgeheckt und wer hat euch erwischt?"

„Wir wollten Moodys Büro in die Luft jagen, na ja, er hat uns erwischt", meinte er verknirscht.

„Woran habt ihr den Zauber ausprobiert?"

„Ähm... an uns, also gegenseitig...", meinte ein blondes Mädchen unsicher.

„Ihr solltet besser irgendetwas in ein Tier verwandeln und ihn daran testen – ist einfacher." Mit diesen Worten schwang er seinen Zauberstab und eine leere Vase wurde zu einer grauen Maus.

Der Junge versuchte es und war mehr als erleichtert als es ihm gelang. Er lächelte und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen.

„Regulus Black", stellte er sich vor. „Danke!"

Harry stutzte nur kurz, ergriff dann die Hand des Jüngeren. „Kein Problem."

Dieser Junge sollte einmal ein Todesser werden? So recht konnte Harry sich den selbstbewussten Regulus nicht als einen Diener Voldemort vorstellen. Vielleicht würde irgendetwas passieren, was die Welt des Jungen gewaltig auf den Kopf stellen könnte... Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Habt ihr sonst noch Fragen?", erkundete Harry sich der Höflichkeit halber.

Regulus verneinte und dankte ihm abermals, woraufhin Harry sich zu seinem Schlafsaal aufmachte.

Undeutliches Getuschel drang zu ihm durch, als er den Raum betrat.

„Harry?", flüsterte Jemand, „Harry, bist du das?"

Der Angesprochene stöhnte innerlich genervt auf.

„Ja, bin ich."

Sofort wurde das Licht eingeschaltet und Harry musste die Hand über die Augen legen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Was ist heute Nacht passiert? Das ganze Kerker spricht davon, dass du einen Werwolf gesehen hast – an den Gerüchten ist doch nichts dran, oder?", fragte Max sofort.

Nun seufzte Harry laut auf. Hogwarts war berüchtigt für das schnelle Verbreiten von Gerüchten. Wer hatte wohl etwas davon mitbekommen und es erzählt? Hatte Moody vielleicht etwas zu viel geredet?

„Nein", meinte er nur tonlos und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber.

„Was nein?", fragte Max nach.

„An den Gerüchten ist nichts dran", sagte Harry etwas aggressiv.

Er zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Noch bevor er die Decke über sich gezogen hatte, war er eingeschlafen...

-.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.-

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu früh. Er verschlief, obwohl Max ihn drei Mal versucht hatte zu wecken. Er ließ das Frühstück ausfallen, um vor dem Unterricht noch schnell bei Severus vorbeischauen zu können, doch der zukünftige Zaubertrankprofessor schlief noch tief und fest.

Eilends rannte er die Treppen hinauf in den fünften Stock und erreichte den Klassenraum mit dem Stundenklingeln. McGonagall warf ihm einen flüchtigen, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Die Ravenclaws schauten überrascht, doch die Slytherins schienen erleichtert, ihn zu sehen.

„In der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde werden wir uns mit Illusionszauber auseinander setzten. Das Thema wird Sie noch bis Ende diesen Jahres verfolgen."

Noch immer musterten ihn die anderen Schüler.

Harry beugte sich zu Vanessa hinüber.

„Was ist denn los?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Sie denken, du bist heute Nacht von einem Werwolf gebissen worden", flüsterte sie unsicher zurück, ganz so als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie dem Gerücht glauben schenken sollte.

Harry schüttelte voller Unglauben den Kopf. Hogwarts würde mit Sicherheit sehr schnell die Wahrheit erfahren, dass nicht er sondern Severus gebissen wurde und dann hätte der Junge erst recht keine Freund mehr.

„Ich bin nicht –"

„Mister McDougal, möchten Sie Ihre Mitschüler vielleicht an diesen überaus interessantem Gespräch teilhaben lassen?", fragte die Professorin mit strenger Stimme.

„Nein, Professor."

„Dann seien Sie still und folgen Sie dem Unterricht!"

Harry nickte stumm, kramte Pergament und Feder heraus und schrieb in Stichpunkten mit, was McGonagall ihnen über die Zauber erklärte.

Gegen Ende der Stunde, hob Mandy den Arm. „Professor, wir haben jetzt Verteidigung, aber Professor Devel ist gefeuert worden..."

„Heute Abend wird Professor Dumbledore Ihnen die neue Lehrkraft vorstellen. Solange ist Verteidigung für Sie eine Freistunde."

Harry konnte nicht sagen, warum es ihm bei dem Gedanken an die neue Lehrkraft eiskalt den Rücken hinablief, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er diese Person kannte.

Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Vanessa mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen herumfuchtelte.

„Träumst du?", fragte sie und Harry meinte einen Hauch vor Sorge herauszuhören.

„Ja.. nein." Über seine eigene Verwirrtheit schüttelte er ausnüchternd den Kopf. „Alles klar." Er erhob sich, wie die Anderen der Klasse.

„Komm, wir müssen zu Kräuterkunde", forderte Max ihn auf. Harry wunderte es, dass der Junge ihn nicht sofort ausfragte, doch die Rolle wurde schnell von den Mädchen übernommen. Er erzählte ihnen, er sei des Nachts in die Küche geschlichen und habe sich auf dem Rückweg verlaufen. Das draußen vorm Schloss ein Werwolf herumlief, hätte er nicht mitgekommen. Seine Mitschüler schienen ihm zu glauben.

Kurz bevor sie das Gewächshaus erreicht hatten, erkannte er, dass Lily Evans unter den Schülern war, die ihm entgegenkamen: Es war der fünfte Jahrgang der Gryffindors. Die hübsche Rothaarige entdeckte ihn und hielt ihn kurz auf. In ihren sanften Gesichtszügen konnte Harry deutlich ihre Sorgen erkennen.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte sie mitleidig. Ihre großen, smaragdgrünen Augen – die den seinen so ähnelten – leuchteten beunruhigt.

„Ich bin in Ordnung und bestimmt kein Werwolf", meinte Harry und lächelte ein wenig, doch als er an Severus und dessen Schicksal dachte, verblasste das Lächeln und er musste schwer schlucken. Er nahm sich vor auf jeden Fall nach dem Mittag beim Meister der Zaubertränke vorbei zu schauen.

-.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.-

Der Vormittag verging schnell und ereignislos. Harry hatte keinen Unterricht mit James und Sirius gehabt und war weder zum Frühstück noch zum Mittag in der großen Halle erschienen.

Jetzt befand er sich auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel und er fragte sich, ob man Remus inzwischen gefunden hatte, doch seine Frage wurde sofort beantwortet, als er die Tür des Raumes öffnete.

Remus, dessen dunkelblondes Haar ihm wirr ins Gesicht hing, saß apathisch auf einem der Betten, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen und lauschte offenbar den Worten Madame Pomfreys und Dumbledores. Sein Blick war glasig und unfokussiert. Stumme Tränen rannten seine Wangen hinab.

„Mister McDougal!", schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?"

Mit gefährlich verengten Augen starrte Moody ihn von der Seite an.

„Ich wollte zu Severus."

„Mister Snape ist in seinem Schlafsaal", half ihm Dumbledore mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Harry nickte dankbar und verschwand wieder.

Einige Minuten später stand er etwas unentschlossen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. In welcher Verfassung würde der den Jungen wohl vorfinden. Die ersten Minuten seines Nachmittagunterrichts würde er wohl jetzt schon verpassen, doch ihm war es egal, wenn er die Stunden ganz ausfallen ließ. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er seinen Schlafsaal und war mehr als überrascht.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr irritierte: Die Tatsache, dass Severus ihn zufrieden grinsend ansah, als er näher trat oder dass er gerade versuchte ein Muggelkreuzworträtsel auszufüllen.

„Severus?", fragte er unsicher. „Alles klar?"

„Sicher, sicher, alles bestens", trällerte der Angesprochene und lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen, bevor er sich wieder dem Rätsel zuwandte. „Muggelfortbewegungsmittel mit vier Buchstaben!"

„Sev... Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel zurück."

Severus sah verwundert auf. „Nein, nein, keine Sorge, mir geht's gut."

„Zu gut, fürchte ich", nuschelte Harry. „Wieso kommst du jetzt plötzlich so gut damit klar, was du bist?"

Das Gesicht des Anderen veränderte sich, er wurde ernster, so als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. „Ich hab euch gestern gehört, Harry."

„Was meinst du?" Ehrliche Verwirrung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Potter ist nicht dumm, er will es nicht wahrhaben, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er wird sich einen Reim darauf machen können, was du gesagt hast."

Harrys Herz versagte seinen Dienst. Er musste für einige Sekunden die Augen schließen, um das nagende Schwindelgefühl zu verdrängen. Seine Beine gaben nach und er ließ sich einfach auf eines der Betten fallen. Severus sprach weiter.

„Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber du hattest die Tür hinter dir nicht geschlossen und ich bin dir hinterher... Ich hab alles gehört."

Noch immer konnte Harry kein Wort herausbringen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es für ihn ein Entsetzen werden würde, wenn jemand es laut ausspräche, doch diesen regelrechten Schock hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Ich denke, dass Black es weiß... Aber er wird den Teufel tun und es Potter sagen. Vielleicht stellt er dich einmal zur Rede, ich weiß es nicht...", redete Severus unbekümmert weiter. „Du hast mich belogen, als du sagtest, dass ihr nicht verwandt seid. Eure Ähnlichkeit ist aber auch wirklich verdammt groß."

Harry ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen. Seine Gedanken schienen Achterbahn zu fahren, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er sich herausreden konnte, doch ihm fiel absolut nichts ein – sein Kopf schien wie leer gefegt zu sein.

Wie sollte er noch leugnen, was Severus gehört hatte. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Junge so fröhlich sein könnte, weil er ihn erpressen wollte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass dies Severus niemals so in Euphorie versetzen könnte.

Als er seine Stimme nach schier endloser Zeit wiederfand klang sie brüchig und trocken. „Wir-wirst du es Jemandem verraten?", fragte er leise. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah den Anderen unsicher und flehend an.

Der Gesichtsausdruck Snapes veränderte sich von Gleichgültigkeit zu Besorgnis. „Dumbledore weiß doch davon, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Harry stutzte. Wieso machte ausgerechnet Snape sich darum Gedanken, ob Dumbledore Bescheid wusste oder nicht? Dennoch nickte er bestimmt als Antwort auf Severus' Frage.

„Dann werde ich es auch Niemandem sagen", meinte er unbekümmert. Dann lächelte er wieder fröhlich. „Ich versprech's dir."

„Sag mal", begann Harry, „auf welchen Drogen bist du da eigentlich?" Er sagte dies nicht weil er wirklich glaubte, dass Snape Drogen nahm, sondern viel mehr, weil er keine Fragen beantworten wollte.

„Eutarium", sagte Severus schulterzuckend. „Wie ist dein wirklicher Name?"

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du.. du nimmst Drogen?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Manchmal... Sie sind nicht gefährlicher als Zigaretten und machen bei weitem nicht so abhängig, ohne sie würde ich es hier nicht aushalten, aber jetzt lenk nicht ab!" Mit diesen Worten schloss er seine Zeitschrift und sah ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen aufmerksam an, sein Gesicht zierte ein geduldiges Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Harry... Harry James Potter. "

„Wer ist deine Mutter?", fragte Severus weiter.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, woher ich komme und was mit mir oder Ihnen geschieht", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Du hast ,_Ihnen_' gesagt. Es scheint so, als würden wir uns nicht besonders gut kennen", stellte Severus fest. Seine Stimme schien etwas Bedauerndes zu enthalten.

„Naja, so kann man das nicht nennen... Sagen wir einfach, wir können uns nicht besonders gut leiden –"Er wurde abrupt durch das Aufreißen das Tür unterbrochen.

Max sah überrascht von Severus und Harry und fragte sich offensichtlich, was die Beiden miteinander zu tun hatten, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken schien er sich daran zu erinnern, weswegen er gekommen war.

„Hey, Harry! Potter wartet vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich, frag mich nicht wieso, aber es scheint dringend zu sein, wenn er extra hierher – in das Nest der Schlangen – kommt." Max zwinkerte ihm zu und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung.

Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Severus, der ihn wohl durch ein aufdringliches Lächeln aufmuntern wollte, und atmete noch einmal kräftig ein und aus. Er würde wohl oder übel mit James reden müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle...

* * *

Danke an Vroni, Tolotos, Jeanca, SweetDreams, Alex, kathleen potter, cecelina, VamHex, Jinx heledir, Kara, Severina35, TigereYe, sunny, Momochan, Pe, DasTrio, Fidi, milva, Cho, xerperus, vero, STR, Kiina, Mona


	11. Die Hüllen fallen

**Kapitel 10**

Mit etwas zittrigen Knien durchquerte Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er am Rande registrierte, dass die meisten seiner Mitschüler offenbar schon Unterrichtsschluss hatten.

Die kahle Wand am Ende des kleinen Flurs öffnete sich, als er näher trat. Gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand lehnte der schwarzhaarige Siebzehnjährige mit der geschmackvollen, randlosen Brille und schaute ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen.

Harry verwarf den Gedanken, einfach wieder umzukehren und so für kurze Zeit vor dem Gespräch zu flüchten. Automatisch trugen ihn seine Füße aus den Reihen der Slytherins. Mit einem schabenden Geräusch schloss sich die Wand hinter ihm und ließ somit keinen Rückweg mehr offen.

„Hi!", grüßte James ihn und seine Stimme klang rau und belegt.

Harry lächelte nur höflich, als Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte, denn er hatte das Gefühl seine Stimme nicht zu einem Gruß erheben zu können.

„Ich.. ich muss mit dir reden", meinte James unbeholfen. Er fuhr sich charakteristisch durch das verstrubbelte Haar und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

Harry antwortete nicht, schaute ihn nur abwartend an.

„Nicht hier", entschied James. „Komm!"

Der Junge führte ihn in eine naheliegende Kammer, die er hinter ihnen sorgfällig verschloss. Hier drin war es etwas dunkler, dennoch erkannte Harry jeden der nervösen Gesichtszüge seines Vaters.

„Du.. du hast das doch nicht ernst gemeint, was du gesagt hast, oder?" Er zögerte. „Ich meine... ist dir eigentlich klar, was das bedeuten würde? Ich... Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Bitte sag mir, dass du gelogen hast!"

Harry atmete tief durch und wich den Blicke James' aus. „Ich habe nicht gelogen..."

„A-also bin ich tot und du kennst Peter, Sirius und Remus", erläuterte James die Fakten. „Wieso siehst du mir so verdammt ähnlich?"

Harry zögerte, dann flüsterte er seine Antwort ohne James in die Augen sehen zu können. „Vielleicht weil... ich der bin, für den du mich seit gestern Nacht hältst."

„Du bist verrückt! Du lügst! Das ist unmöglich!"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, was du wissen wolltest und jetzt musst du selbst entscheiden, was du glaubst und was nicht!"

Harry wandte sich der Tür zu und warf währenddessen seinem Vater einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. James war jetzt sehr blass und starrte ihn perplex an. Es schien, als wäre eine Welt für ihn untergegangen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm und ließ sich daran zu Boden gleiten, während er den Kopf in den Händen verbarg.

„Harry... Bitte warte..."

James' Stimme war sehr leise und erstickt, doch entschlossen. Harry zögerte mit seinem Vorhaben zu gehen.

„Vielleicht willst du lieber allein sein", meinte er vorsichtig.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht und den halben Tag darüber nachgedacht, was wäre, wenn... wenn... du wirklich... mein Sohn sein solltest...", gestand er, doch noch immer schaute er Harry nicht an.

Harry atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war die Zeit für ein aufklärendes Gespräch doch nötig. Er stellte sich neben James an die Wand und auch er ließ sich daran zu Boden gleiten.

„Weißt du... ich habe dich nie wirklich bewusst kennen gelernt... Für dich muss das ganze hier um einiges Schlimmer sein...", meinte Harry unsicher.

James lachte kurz freudlos auf. „Man erfährt eben nicht jeden Tag sein genaues Todesdatum und sieht seinen 17-jährigen Sohn vor sich stehen, obwohl man selbst nicht viel älter ist." Er nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht und lächelte Harry bitter an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Harry... Harry James Potter."

„Ich nehme an, Sirius ist dein Pate."

„Ja. Wie gesagt, du bist früh gestorben und ich habe dich und Mom nicht kennen gelernt, aber Sirius, den kannte ich, jedenfalls bis er vor einigen Monaten starb."

„Das muss ein Schock für dich gewesen sein", stellte James fest.

„Er ist wie ein Vater für mich gewesen... Und jetzt hatte ich die Chance ihn zu retten... und dich und Mom. Ich habe mir geschworen nichts zu ändern, aber ich denke mein Unterbewusstsein hat da irgendwie nicht ganz mitspielen wollen." Er hielt kurz inne. „Vielleicht ist es besser so."

„Bist du bei Sirius aufgewachsen?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist direkt noch eurem Tod nach Askaban gebracht worden... Sie haben damals gedacht, er hätte euch verraten. Ich bin bei der Schwester meiner Mom, deren Ehemann und meinem Vetter aufgewachsen."

„Wer ist deine Mom überhaupt?", fragte James ungeduldig.

Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich denke, dass wolltest du noch selbst herausfinden." Er überlegte kurz. „Vielleicht wirst du sie durch mein Eingreifen nicht einmal mehr Heiraten."

„Dann würdest du doch niemals geboren werden!", meinte James entsetzt.

„Daran, dass ich geboren werde kann niemand mehr etwas ändern. Wenn Voldemort allein in die Vergangenheit gereist wäre, hätte er es verhindern können, aber so..."

„Wegen eurem verbundenen Blut konnte er das nicht, oder?", hakte James nochmals nach. „Wirst er noch mächtiger werden? Voldemort meine ich."

„Oh ja", antwortete Harry seufzend.

„Wieso bist du ihm solch ein Dorn im Auge?"

Harry zögerte und dachte kurz über seine Antwort nach. Es war nicht einfach die Situation um ihn und Voldemort zu erklären. „Er hat versucht mich zu töten, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Er versuchte es, weil in einer Prophezeiung erzählt wurde, dass ich eine Bedrohung für ihn bin. An diesen Abend, an dem er unser Haus überfiel, starbt ihr für mich... du und Mom! Ich überlebte, bin der einzige Mensch, der je einen Todesfluch überlebt hat, und seine Macht brach... Von dem Tag an war er ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er war nicht tot, doch gelebt hat er auch nicht. Niemand wusste, was aus ihm geworden war und ich wurde als ihr ,_Großer Held_' gefeiert..."

„Bist... bist du berühmt?", fragte James gespannt.

Harry lachte kurz spöttisch auf. „Gezwungenermaßen... Das ist so lächerlich! Ich werde für etwas gefeiert, an das ich mich nicht erinnern kann..."

„Ist die Schwester deiner Mom eine Muggel? Bist du bei denen aufgewachsen?"

Harry nickte. „Sie hassen die Zauberei. Ich habe erst von ihr erfahren, als ich elf wurde. Quasi an meinem Geburtstag... Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Wieso bin ich nicht zu ihnen gekommen?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter ist mit einem Jüngeren durchgebrannt als ich neun war – ich hab nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Und Dad ist da so eine Sache... Wäre ich jünger oder unselbstständiger gewesen, hätte er mich ins Heim gesteckt... Ich denke, er wollte kein zweites Kind. Vielleicht ist er auch tot." James machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn dieser Umstand besonders viel ausmachen.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, in der jeder von ihnen versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Wie geht es Remus?"

„Er steht unter Schock. Redet nicht mit uns – redet eigentlich mit niemandem." Desinteressiert setzte er hinzu: „Und Sniefelus?"

„Als wenn es dich interessieren würde. Was ist da eigentlich zwischen dir und ihm? Was hast du gegen ihn?"

„Er ist ein Slytherin!", kam die schnelle unglaubwürdige Antwort. James wich seinem Blick aus und Harry wurde schnell klar, dass er ihm etwas vorenthielt.

„Ich bitte dich! Das kann doch nicht alles sein. Er ist in Ordnung... wirklich!"

James lächelte ertappt und zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber Sirius wurde von seiner Familie ausgestoßen, weil er nach Gryffindor kam. Ich habe ihm den Rücken freigehalten seit ich denken kann. Am Tag unsere Einschulung geriet er mit Lucius Malfoy aneinander. Der Kerl ist drei Jahre älter als wir und ganz Slytherin stand hinter ihm. Seine rechte Hand war Sniefelus und als Malfoy dann seine Entlassung hinter sich hatte, war Snape allein und niemand aus Slytherin stand mehr an seiner Seite... Sie haben ihn praktisch gestürzt und wir wollen uns bloß rächen."

„Und dann brach die Zeit der Rumtreiber an?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als Frage.

James nickte. „Und was ist mit dir? Wieso bist du so vernarrt in ihn?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn ihn aus meiner Zeit. Er ist Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts... Er hasst mich! Ich war neugierig, wieso er so verbittert geworden ist."

„Wieso bist du überhaupt in Slytherin?"

„Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen beiden Häusern und weil ich euch am besten nicht über den Weg laufen wollte, hab ich mich für Slytherin entschieden. Es liegt an Voldemort... als er versuchte mich zu töten, erhielt ich... nun ja, Fähigkeiten von ihm..."

James erwiderte nichts. Vielleicht wurde ihm die ganze Angelegenheit auch langsam unheimlich, jedenfalls blieb er ruhig und wartete ab, ob Harry weitererzählen würde, doch dieser seufzte tief und erhob sich denn langsam.

„Was ist los?", fragte James überrascht und schaute erwartend zu ihm auf.

„Wir sollten gehen." Harry bot ihm seine helfende Hand an, die dieser sofort ergriff und sich auf die Beine ziehen ließ.

„Wohin?"

„In die Große Halle", meinte Harry wie selbstverständlich. „Der neue Lehrer wird heute begrüßt. Schon vergessen?"

„So spät schon?" Harry konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er eigentlich nicht gewollt war Harry so bald gehen zu lassen. Scheinbar lagen noch viele unausgesprochene Worte zwischen ihnen...

Sie traten zusammen in den Flur hinaus.

„Wenn deine Leute dich mit einem Slytherin sehen, ist dein Ruf ganz schön im Eimer", stellte Harry fest.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft ins Schloss zu apparieren?"

„Ich bin nicht appariert. Dieser Zauber von Voldemort hat mich hierher gebacht. Zwei Minuten zuvor stand ich noch in der Küche der Weasleys!"

„Weasley? Du kennst nicht zufällig Bill, oder?", fragte James interessiert. „Ist Erstklässer hier."

„Sein jüngerer Bruder Ron ist in meinem Jahrgang. Ich habe die Weihnachtsferien bei ihnen verbracht."

„Weihnachten war hier vor drei Wochen", meinte James etwas überrascht.

„Ich glaube es gibt nicht mehr viel, was mich hier überraschen könnte." Harry lächelte milde.

Sie betraten die Große Halle beinahe synchron und waren etwas überrascht als sie die Mehrzahl der Schüler bereits dort versammelt sahen. Harry konnte den misstrauischen Blick Snapes förmlich spüren, als er sich zu seinem Jahrgang an den Slytherin-Tisch setzt.

„Was hast du so lange mit Potter geredet?", fragte Max sofort.

„Ist der neue Lehrer schon da?", fragte Harry anstatt einer Antwort.

„Nein, ist er nicht, aber dafür –" Harry hört Vanessas Erzählungen nur mit einem Ohr. Er suchte in der Halle nach Remus, fand diesen jedoch nicht und zu seinem Erstaunen war auch Sirius nicht anwesend. James hatte sich zu Peter gesetzt und unterhielt sich jetzt mit einer hübschen Blondine, die ununterbrochen zu kichern schien.

Erst als Dumbledore seine Stimme erhob wanderte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Meine Lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich darf Ihnen nun ihren neuen Lehrer für ,Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' vorstellen", sagte der bärtige Lehrer gutgelaunt. „Er ist ein Meister seines Faches und ich bin stolz darauf ihn in unserer Lehrerschaft zu wissen. Seine Name ist Sebastian Sky."

„Wow!", kommentierte Vanessa ehrfürchtig.

Die Tür der Halle war aufgeschwungen und ein hochgewachsener breitschultriger Mann stand vor der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft. Seine Haltung war gerade und autoritär. Die strengen, wachsamen Augen ruhten auf einzelnen Personen, während er mit langsamen, riesigen Schritten auf Dumbledore zuging. Der dunkle Umhang war fest an den Körper geschnürt worden und der große Hut weit ins Gesicht gezogen worden.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Du kennst Sebastian Sky nicht?", fragte Vanessa überrascht.

„Er ist Auror. Hat letztes Jahr vierundvierzig Todesser dingfestgemacht. Dafür bekam er den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse."

Inzwischen war der Hüne am Lehrertisch angelangt. Die Stimme mit der er sprach war laut, rauchig und überirdisch dunkel. Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Mann kein Mensch, sondern vielmehr ein Dementor war.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt in diesen Hallen unterrichten zu dürfen!", sprach er ruhig. Dann setzte er sich auf den freien Platz neben Minerva McGonagall und schwieg.

Ein langsam einsetzendes Mahlen hinter Harrys Schläfen kündigten nervenaufreibende Kopfschmerzen an. Als Dumbledore das Festessen eröffnete aß er nichts, sondern beeilte sich in seinen Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Mit jedem Schritt, den er ging, nahmen seine Kopfschmerzen zu und er hoffte nur noch in sein Bett zu gelangen, um sich endlich einen erholsamen Schlaf gönnen zu können.

Flüchtig fragte er sich, woher diese plötzlichen Kopfschmerzen kamen, doch schließlich verbannte er die Fragen aus seinem Kopf und ließ sich kraftlos in sein Bett fallen, ohne sich umgezogen zu haben.

Und ohne zu wissen, dass der nächste Tag einige Überraschungen in punkto Sebastian Sky bereit hielt, die mehr mit ihm zu tun haben würden, als ihm lieb sein könnte...

* * *

Also ich hab meine Schreibkrise überwunden und bin jetzt sehr gespannt auf Kommentare, weil ich dieses Kapitel irgendwie nicht recht einschätzen kann... Ich glaube, dieses Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn war heißbegehrt – Nun: hier habt ihr es!

Danke an **Vroni, TheSnitch, Nici Black, VamHax, kathleen potter, milva, Pe, vero, Severina35, blub, Lara-Lynx, sunny, Cho, Merato, Kiina, Sweet-Dreams2, Fidi-1, Lily-doro schnabel, SelphieLeBlanc**


	12. Entführt!

**Kapitel 11**

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Harry erleichtert fest, dass seine Kopfschmerzen deutlich nachgelassen hatten, doch ein nervtötendes Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen wollte nicht vergehen. Auch nach dem Duschen, Zähneputzen und Anziehen dröhnte es noch immer in seinem Kopf. Nach dem erfolglosen Versuch seine Haare zu zähmen macht er sich gemeinsam mit Severus, Max und Kevin auf zum Frühstück.

„Das war ne verdammt anstrengende Woche", meinte Max seufzend. „Zum Glück haben wir heute schon Freitag und am Nachmittag keinen Unterricht."

„Haben wir heute bei dem neuen Lehrer... ähm... Sky?", fragte Harry.

„Jepp, in den ersten beiden Stunden."

„Ihr habt fünf Stunden DADA in einer Woche?", wunderte sich Harry.

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist dieses Jahr neu eingeführt worden."

Sie erreichten die Große Halle bald und ließen sich zum Frühstücken am Slytherintisch nieder. Als einer der Letzten traten James und Sirius dem Mahl bei. Die Augen von Vater und Sohn trafen sich und der Gryffindor hob zum Gruße die Hand, Harry erwiderte die Geste.

Zehn Minuten später standen die Gryffindor- und Slytherinsechsklässler vom dem Klassenraum Sebastian Skys. Harry ließ Max, Kevin, Snape und Vanessa mit ihrer Mädchenclique links liegen und gesellte sich zu James.

Sirius grinste als er Harry auf sich zukommen sah und der Slytherin wusste auf Anhieb, dass James ihm von dem Gespräch erzählt hatte. Peter hingegen schien es nicht willkommen zu heißen eine der Schlangen in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

„Hi", begrüßte Harry sie. „Ist Remus immer noch im Krankenflügel?"

Sirius nickte. „Ihm geht's noch nicht besser. Dumbledore hat davon geredet, dass Remus die Schule verlassen möchte."

„Vielleicht sollte Severus mal mit ihm reden", schlug Harry vor.

„Sicher", meinte Sirius, „Damit Remus auf jeden Fall die Schule wechselt! Sniefelus macht ihm nur Vorwürfe!"

Harry zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus das tun wird..."

„Ach, komm, du kennst ihn gerade mal vier Tage", warf Sirius ihm vor.

„Ich kenn ihn in meiner... Ich kenn ihn schon länger – sicher, er ist ein Arsch, aber er würde Remus nicht noch mehr Vorwürfe machen."

„Du bist ganz schon gutgläubig", meinte James leicht lächelnd.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

„Apropos gutgläubig, ich denke, dass du ganz okay bist. Also, hast du Lust heut Nacht mitzukommen?", fragte Sirius ihn.

„Wohin?"

„Zum Wildhüter. Er geht heute Nacht in den Wald", erklärte Sirius. „Er darf uns nicht sehen, aber wenn er dort ist, und uns irgendetwas passiert, wissen wir, dass wir im Notfall Hilfe haben werden."

„Hagrid? Der Halbriese?"

Die Jungs nickten und so stimmte Harry nach kurzem Bedenken zu. Dann gesellte er sich wieder zu Severus und Co.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde die Tür zum Klassenraum von innen geöffnet und die Schüler so eingelassen. Neugierig auf Sebastian Sky trat Harry mit den Slytherins ein.

Am Pult stand der Hüne und blickte auf die Sechzehn- und Siebzehnjährigen hinunter. Erst als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen sprach er. Die raue und dunkle Stimme löste wieder die gekannte Gänsehaut aus, doch seltsamerweise beruhigte sie ihn und vor allem seine Kopfschmerzen, die von Minuten zu Minute abnahmen.

Sky ging die Anwesenheitsliste durch und stellte dadurch fest, dass nur Remus fehlte. Er blickte einige Minuten schweigend in die Klasse, dann blieb seine Blick an Harry hängen.

„McDougal", sprach er langsam, „deine Eltern waren meine Klassenkameraden. Sie gingen allerdings nach Slytherin, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich habe gehört, deiner Mutter geht es in letzter Zeit nicht gut, ist das wahr?"

Harry nickte langsam, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung hatte.

„Sie soll Krebs haben."

Abermals nickte Harry und langsam wurde er nervös. Wenn dieser Sky nicht langsam mit der Fragerei aufhörte, konnten das für ihn ernsthafte Probleme bedeuten.

„Wie ist doch gleich ihr Vorname?"

Doch die Antwort musste Harry vorläufig nicht geben.

„Professor Sky", hörte er Sirius' Stimme aus den hinteren Reihen, „könnten Sie uns vielleicht einen kurzen Überblick über die Themen dieses Jahres geben?"

„Black, richtig?", fragte er nochmals nach. Sirius bestätigte es.

„Deine Eltern waren ebenfalls in Slytherin, richtig? Wenn auch etwas älter als ich."

Die Stunde zog sich in die Länge während Sky sich mit den Eltern der Schüler beschäftigte und die Themen erläuterte, die es zu behandeln galten.

Irgendwann hatten sich die Kopfschmerzen wieder eingeschlichen und mit ihnen läutete die Schulklingel. Die nächsten beiden Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit den Ravenclaws bei Aberforth Dumbledore nahten heran.

Der Professor verteilte großzügig Punkte und wirkte so fröhlich wie eh und je. Harry fragte sich wie dieser Mann einmal zum Wirt eines verkommenen Gasthauses werden würde.

„Kommen wir nun zu den Letifolds." Harry horchte auf. „Professor Devel hat den Slytherins dieser Klasse ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie man einen Letifold **nicht** aufhalten kann. Keine Angst, wir werden keinen in diese Klasse bringen!" Setzte er hinzu, als er die erschrockenen Gesichter bemerkte.

„Doch wir haben einen unter uns, der diesen Wesen in seiner Biographie schon weit vor euch anderen begegnete, nicht wahr Harry?"

„Ich bin vorher noch nie einem von ihnen begegnet", stellte Harry sofort richtig.

„Oh, das wundert mich, wieso beherrscht du dann einen gestaltlichen Patronus?"

„Dementoren", erklärte Harry kurz. Und um der Antwort weiter auszuweichen setzte er hinzu: „Sie haben dieses Leichentuch doch wieder eingefangen, oder?"

Aberforth bejahte und setzte den Unterricht fort, ohne Harrys Antwort noch weiter zu hinterfragen.

Als sich die Gruppe von Slytherins später zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle begab legte jemand von unter einen Arm um seine Schultern. Im nächsten Moment spürte der einen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken.

„Heute Nacht um halb elf in der Eingangshalle", flüsterte Sirius ihm zu. „Lass dich nicht erwischen und komm pünktlich." Dann zwinkerte er seinem Patenkind noch zu und war im nächsten Augenblick wieder in der Menge verschwunden.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie keinen Unterricht, so dass er mit den Jungs aus seinem Zimmer im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und irgendein Kartenspiel spiele, während er das unaufhörliche Gerede von Vanessa über sich ergehen ließ. Am frühen Abend kam Mandy auf die hervorragende Idee ihn etwas durch das Schloss zu führen. Nach dem Abendessen legte er sich relativ früh schlafen, stellte seinen Wecker auf viertel nach zehn und legte ihn unter sein Kopfkissen, damit er nicht den ganzen Schlafsaal wecken musste. Er brauchte dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf...

Genau um zweiundzwanzig Uhr fünfzehn riss ihn der Wecker aus dem Reich der Träume in die Realität zurück. Der Blick auf die Betten zeigte ihm, dass Max und Kevin sich ebenfalls hingelegt hatten, doch von Severus fehlte jede Spur.

Harry zog sich dunkle Kleidung an und versuchte möglichst leise zur Tür zu gelangen. Doch als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat, bemerkte er, dass noch halb Slytherin auf den Beinen war. Unauffällig wollte er sich aus dem Raum stehlen, als ein Junge ihn ansprach.

„Hey, McDougal, alles klar? Siehst blass aus!", kommentierte er etwas besorgt. Harry erkannte ihn als Regulus Black wieder.

„Kopfschmerzen", nuschelte er verschlafen.

„Wo willst ihn hin? In die Küche? Darf ich mit dir kommen?"

„Ich muss ein bisschen an die frische Luft und wenn sie uns beide erwischen, regnet es vermutlich ziemlich viele Punktabzüge. Tschau Regulus."

„Bis später", meinte der Kleine etwas enttäuscht.

Um ziemlich genau zwei Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit, erreichte Harry die Eingangshalle ohne, dass ihn jemand gesehen hatte, so dachte er zumindest...

„James?", flüsterte er, „Sirius?"

Im nächsten Moment wurde er von hinten gepackt und an die kalte Steinwand gepresst. Etwas Kühles wurde über ihn geworfen und ihm ersten Moment war Harry viel zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu tun oder gar um Hilfe zu rufen.

Eine Sekunde später betrat Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody die Halle von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Harry drehte seinen Kopf um wenige Zentimeter und er erkannte James, der sich ebenfalls angestrengt an die Wand presste und – genau wie er selbst – vom Tarnumhang verhüllt wurde. Er hatte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen gelegt und signalisierte ihm so ruhig zu bleiben. Harry nickte verstehend.

Es vergingen nervenaufreibende Minuten bis der Lehrer den Raum durchquert hatte. Leise entfernte James den Umhang, packte Harry am Oberarm und zog ihn stumm mit sich auf die Eingangstür zu.

Wenige Minuten später standen sie im Freien und Harry stellte enttäuscht fest, dass seine Kopfschmerzen nicht nachließen, im Gegenteil – sie steigerten sich sogar.

„Danke", sagte Harry. „Wo ist Sirius?"

„Ist schon vorgegangen, wollte noch eine rauchen, ehe es losgeht."

„Sirius raucht?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Ja, schon seit zwei Jahren", meine James und aus seiner Stimme sprach Missbilligung.

„Und Peter?"

„Peter bei so etwas mitnehmen? Da können wir auch gleich zur Mittagszeit nackt durch die Große Halle rennen, das wäre genauso unauffällig."

Harry lachte. „Aber den Mädels würde diese Möglichkeit sicher besser gefallen."

James grinste schelmisch. „Vermutlich."

„Sicher würde ihnen das", meinte Sirius, der aus dem Dunkeln auf sie zutrat, „Wer kann schon einem nackten Sirius Black widerstehen?" Er schmiss die noch glühende Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Eine letzte Wolke aus Rauch entkam seinen Lippen. „Dann wollen wir mal."

„Was haben wir eigentlich jetzt vor?", fragte Harry flüsternd, während sie schnell auf den Rand des Waldes zueilten.

„Im Verbotenen Wald existieren Ruinen, die seit Jahren keiner mehr betreten hat. Dort gibt es allerlei merkwürdige Konstruktionen. Ist wirklich interessant. Wir gehen da etwas alle zwei Monate mal hin", klärte ihn James auf

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

„Du bist ja auch noch keine zwei Monate hier", erklärte Sirius ihm grinsend.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meine die Ruinen."

James grinste. „Bin beeindruckt... meine Sohn setzte die Tradition als Gefahrensucher also fort."

Harry stöhnte genervt. „Ich suche die Gefahr nicht, meistens findet die mich von ganz alleine!"

„Wie oft warst du drin, im Wald mein ich?", fragte James weiter.

„Oft genug, um mir vorgenommen zu haben, nie wieder freiwillig hineinzugehen", meinte er tonlos. Kurz vor den ersten Bäumen seufzte Harry resigniert. „In diesem Sinne: Los geht's!"

Seine Kopfschmerzen nahmen mit jedem der Schritte zu. Er hatte große Lust einfach umzukehren und ins Bett und gehen, aber wie oft bot sich ihm schon die Gelegenheit mit seinem toten Vater und ebenfalls toten Paten solch einen Trip zu unternehmen?

Sie waren noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als Sirius plötzlich stehen blieb. Harry nahm an, dass seine Hundeinstinkte ihn gewarnt hatten.

„Ich hör etwas... jemanden... Kommt auf uns zu." Er verwandelte sich in einen Hund, scheinbar aus Reflex, denn in der nächsten Sekunde wurde er wieder ein Mensch. „Hab ich ganz vergessen, du bist ja gar kein Animagus", flüsterte er zu Harry.

„Schon in Ordnung, verwandelt euch! Ich kann nicht rausgeschmissen werden und wenn doch, ist es eh egal – in einer Woche bin ich wieder weg!", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

Die Jungs hörten Hagrid nach seinem Saurüden rufen.

Sirius kam seiner Aufforderung nach, wohingegen James ihm erst noch einen sorgenden Blick zuwarf, sich dann schließlich doch verwandelte. „Versucht ihn ein bisschen abzulenken!", flüsterte Harry.

Der Hund und der Hirsch tauchten lautlos in dem Unterholz ab, während Harry langsam rückwärts stolperte und versuchte bei seiner Flucht möglichst ruhig zu sein. Er konnte bald die Umrisse der Person sehen, die näher kam und machte sie sofort als Hagrid aus.

Ein brechender Ast direkt hinter ihm, ließ ihn herum fahren. Vor ihm stand ein Riese von Mann, nicht so groß wie Hagrid, aber doch für einen Menschen – riesig. Der Zauberstab dieses Mannes war genau zwischen seine Augen gerichtet und Harry konnte sie nicht dazu überreden, dann Blick in das Gesicht der Person zu heben, doch das brauchte er auch nicht – vor ihm stand Sebastian Sky.

„_Silencio!_", flüsterte der Hüne mit dunkler Stimme.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Wieso belegte der Mann ihn mit einem Zauber? Wieso reichte es nicht, wenn er ihm Punkte abzog und ins Schloss zurückbrachte. Was hatte dieser Kerl vor?

„Wenn du dich ruhig verhältst, werde ich dich, die beiden Jungs und den Wildhüter nicht töten... vorläufig. Hast du verstanden?", fragte Sky flüsternd.

Harry nickte angespannt und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu James und Sirius. Er richtete sein Blick zu spät wieder auf seinen Lehrer und konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich dünne Schüre aus dem Zauberstab um seine Handgelenke legten.

Was sollte das? Entsetzt sah er Sky in die Augen, doch dort konnte er nur Gleichgültigkeit sehen. Die Fesseln legten sich stramm an seine Haut. Was hatte der Mann bloß vor? Was wollte er mit ihm?

Sky packte ihn grob am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, bedacht drauf, so wenig Geräusche von sich zu geben, wie irgend möglich. Der Griff des Mannes war hart und schmerzhaft, doch Harry wehrte sich nicht.

Je weiter sie gingen, desto stärker wurden seine Kopfschmerzen und plötzlich kam Harry ein absurder Gedanke: Wollte Sky ihn zu Voldemort bringen? Doch das war vollkommen unmöglich, Sky war ein Auror, der schon vielen Todessern nach Azkaban verholfen hatte.

Harry riss sich los, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sky seinen Zauberstab wieder auf ihn gerichtet. Der Junge wusste sowieso nicht, wo er war, geschweige denn wie er wieder ins Schloss zurückkäme.

„Okay, ich löse den Schweigezauber jetzt kurz von dir – wenn du schreist, töte ich dich!"

Harry nickte verstehend und Sky nahm den Zauber von ihm.

„Was soll das, wo bringen Sie mich hin?", fragte Harry und registrierte, dass Panik in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Du weißt es doch, Harry!"

„S-sie sind Auror, haben sogar einen Orden des Merlins. Wieso arbeiten Sie mit Voldemort zusammen?"

„Ich arbeite nicht mit ihm zusammen, ich arbeite **für** ihn!"

„Oh, welch eine Unterschied!", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab?"

Harry antwortete nicht, so dass Sky kurz seinen Umhang und die Hose abklopft und die hölzerne Waffe schnell fand.

„Sie sind verrückt, wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie damit durchkommen!", zischte Harry.

„_Silencio!_"

Sky packte ihn mit noch festerem Griff am Arm und zog ihn weiter mit sich. Harry betete währenddessen, dass James und Sirius denken würden, er wäre ins Schloss zurückgegangen. Hoffentlich würde sie ebenfalls wieder in ihre Betten klettern, schließlich hatte Voldemort allen Grund auch James töten, denn der würde ihm in Zukunft einige Male in die Quere kommen und vor allem, hatte er in dieser Zeit sein Gesicht gesehen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie weit sie gelaufen waren, doch schließlich erreichten sie eine Lichtung, die vom abnehmenden Mond geleuchtete wurde. Er sah Niemanden, doch seine Kopfschmerzen sagten ihm, dass Voldemort in der Nähe war...

* * *

So, und wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir, aber gewöhnt euch besser nicht an diese Geschwindigkeit -"

Ich weiß, ein ganz mieser Cliff, aber was erwartet ihr anders von mir?

Ich fand eure Vermutungen hinsichtlich Sebastian Sky übrigens sehr lustig und wie ihr seht, ist er NICHT Voldemort! Wird noch ausgeklärt, keine Sorge.

Danke an Cecelina, auxia, Vroni, kathleen potter (extra-Dank für diesen megalangen Kommi) , Kiina, xXtImeIsStoPpiNgXx, Lara-Lynx, Quizer, Severina35, Annie (Jepp, hat er), GefallenerEngel, TheSnitch, Sweet-Dreams2 (Hey, nicht diese FF hier lesen – an deine ransetzten und schreiben! #g#)


	13. Atemnot

**Kapitel 12**

Er hatte, ohne es zu bemerken, zu zittern begonnen. Voldemort würde ihn nicht einfach töten, er wollte ihn leiden sehen...

„Sebastian..." Harry schloss resignierend die Augen. Nun war seine letzte Chance zur Flucht verspielt – Voldemort war hier. „Such den anderen Jungen!"

_Bitte lass ihn ins Schloss zurückgegangen sein_, flehte Harry.

Eine verhüllte Gestalt trat aus dem Dunklen auf die Lichtung und mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, folterte sie Harry mit stärkeren Kopfschmerzen. In der Hand hielt sie einen Zauberstab, der direkt auf Harrys Herz gerichtet war.

Die Handgelenke noch immer aneinandergefesselt und ohne seinen Zauberstab zur Hand zu haben, stand Harry hilflos inmitten der Lichtung, während Sky sich lautlos zurück in die Büsche schlug. Er öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, doch noch immer fehlte ihm seine Stimme.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Harry?" Voldemort ging langsam um den Jungen herum, während dieser wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes gab er ihm seine Stimme wieder.

Harry atmete tief durch, ganz so, als hätte der Zauber ihm die Atemzufuhr versperrt und erst jetzt wieder frei gegeben.

„Was hast du mit James vor?"

„Er wird sterben, weil er mein Gesicht gesehen hat, aber vermutlich hätte ich ihn auch so getötet. Ohne ihn, wirst du niemals geboren und wenn ich dich in dieser Zeit ebenfalls töte, dann wirst du mir niemals mehr gefährlich werden können."

„Wie kannst du es verantworten, Kinder auf dem Gewissen zu haben?", zischte Harry in wütender Hilflosigkeit.

„Cedric Diggory war also kein Kind mehr? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war er nicht viel älter als du jetzt."

„Ich habe Cedric nicht getötet!", schrie Harry verzweifelt.

„Aber du hast ihn in den Tod gelockt." Voldemorts Gesicht zierte ein grässliches Lächeln.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen mit mir zu kommen", stellte Harry nüchtern fest.

Voldemort zog seine Runden um Harry immer enger, bis der direkt hinter ihm stand und seine Hand auf seiner Schulter hätte legen können.

„Weißt du Harry... deinem Vater werde ich einen kurzen, schmerzlosen Tod gewähren, aber deine Chancen darauf stehen denkbar schlecht!"

Sekunden später spürte der Junge kaltes Holz an der rechten Seite seines Halses und er konnte den Atem des Mannes an seinem Nacken spüren, so nahe war er ihm inzwischen gekommen. Hilflos schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Atem zittrig entkommen.

Im nächsten Moment konnte er fühlen, dass Voldemort seine andere Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt hatte und ihn festhielt – nicht schmerzhaft, doch bestimmt.

Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Zittern als er sprach: „Wa-warum lassen Sie es zu, dass-dass Sky Todesser ver-verhaftet?" Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Harry begonnen Voldemort zu Siezen.

„Er ist kein Todesser, falls du das vermutet hast. Sicher, er ist der Typ von Mensch, dem man es zutrauen würde, aber er ist Auror mit Leib und Seele, doch... jeder Mensch hat etwas, für das es sich lohnt gegen die höchsten Prinzipien zu verstoßen."

„Was-was haben Sie getan?", fragte Harry wispernd.

„Er hat eine wunderschöne Frau, einen sechsjährigen Sohn und er hatte, bis vor wenigen Tagen, noch eine vierjährige Tochter. Sie hieß Jasmin... hübsches Mädchen... Aber sie braucht sich keine Sorgen zu machen – der Rest der Familie wird ihr bald folgen. Sky war mir schon früher immer ein Dorn im Auge. Eigentlich wäre er drei Jahre vor deiner Geburt gestorben..."

„Wen werden Sie noch töten?", fragte Harry leise. Der Druck an seiner Schulter verstärkte sich, dennoch antwortete Voldemort offensichtlich bereitwillig.

„Sky hat mir in meiner Animagiegestalt ins Schloss verholfen und dort gedenke ich in der restlichen Zeit zu verbleiben."

„Sie-sie wollen nicht zurück zu Ihrem Ebenbild?", fragte er verwirrt.

Voldemort brach in ein falsches, unnatürliches Gelächter aus, das Harry eine Gänsehaut versetzte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Körper unmerklich angefangen hatte zu zittern.

„Oh, Harry, ich war in den letzten Tagen nicht bei ihm. Er weiß nicht, dass ich in seiner Zeit bin... nun, vielleicht spürt er es, aber er hat keine Gewissheit. Ich werde einige Probleme hier beseitigen und dann in meine Zeit zurückkehren, aber du wirst das alles gar nicht mehr erleben, denn du. Bist. Dann. Tot!"

Bei diesen Worten schien sich ein Schalter in Harrys Kopf umzustellen. Wenn er hier und jetzt, Jahre vor seiner Geburt, sterben sollte, dann nicht als zitternder Feigling. Für einen Augenblick vergaß er, dass er erst 16 war, keinen Zauberstab hatte und seine Hände gefesselt waren – er würde hier nicht so sterben! Sein Körper hörte auf zu zittern und seine Stimme war keck und frech, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Warum willst du mich so hartnäckig umbringen? Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragt er aggressiv.

Wieder eine falsches Lachen, und der Druck an seiner Schulter verstärkte sich abermals. Auch der Zauberstab an seiner Schläfe wurde verschoben, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Junge, du vergisst, wer hier die Zügel in der Hand hält."

„Und du vergisst, wer hier wem schon einmal das Leben genommen hat!"

Zu Harrys' Glück trat in derselben Sekunde Sky wieder auf die Lichtung. Mit kalter, dunkler Stimme begann er Bericht zu erstatten.

„Ich habe keinen der beiden Jungen finden können, offensichtlich sind sie ins Schloss zurückgeflüchtet."

„Gut, denn werden wir jetzt zu ihnen gehen. Sky, du warst ein Gryffindor, du wirst den Schlafsaal sicher finden... Kette den Jungen hier irgendwo fest und sorge dafür, dass er ruhig ist!"

Alles andere als zimperlich „befreite" Sky Harry aus den Händen Voldemort und zog ihn zu einem der Bäume am Rand der Lichtung. Er warf den Jungen regelrecht gegen einen mitteldicken Stamm, murmelte einen Spruch und ließ damit die Fesseln erscheinen. Ohne ein Wort wurden die Handgelenke des 16-jährigen nach hinten gezogen und wieder miteinander verbunden. Wieder murmelte Sky einen Zauberspruch und kein Laut konnte mehr aus seinem Munde entkommen. Voldemort kontrollierte die Vorrichtung aufs Genaueste.

Wortlos folgte er dem Auror, der sich schon in Richtung Schloss aufgemacht hatte, doch kurz bevor er aus der Reichweite des Jungen verschwand, richtete er höhnisch grinsend nochmals seinen Zauberstab auf diesen.

„_Pneumonia_"

Im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts. Voldemort trat aus seinem Sichtfeld und Harry war allein, musste hilflos warten, während sein Vater und dessen bester Freund vermutlich gerade umgebracht wurden.

Langsam schlich sich Harry der absurde Gedanke ein, Voldemorts Zauberspruch hätte nicht gewirkt, denn er spürte absolut gar nichts. Auch wenn er den Spruch nicht kannte, so konnte er nicht glauben, dass Voldemort einen Fehler bei der Ausführung gemacht hatte.

Der nächste Atemzug kam leise rasselnd und nur stoßweise, doch darauf achtete Harry nur unterbewusst. Nachdenklich ließ er sich gegen den Baum gelehnt daran zu Boden sinken. Wieder ein Atemzug – etwas schwerer; etwas lauter.

Harry stutzte. Es fühlte sich an, als läge irgendetwas auf seinen Lungen.

_Pneu, pneu, pneu..._ Das sagte Harry etwas...

Rasselnd kam der nächste Stoß. Ein unangenehmes warmes Prickeln begann in seiner Luftröhre und dann brach die Erkenntnis über ihn herein: Pneu bedeutete Atem! Der Zauber nahm ihm langsam den Atem! Er erstickte!

Verzweifelt begann er an seinen Fesseln zu zerren und öffnete seinen Mund, um nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch im selben Augenblick wurde ihm bewusste, dass er vorübergehend stumm sein würde.

Er würde hier und jetzt qualvoll ersticken! Niemand würde ihm helfen, weil absolut niemand wusste, wo er war.

Das Stechen in seiner Lunge und seiner Luftröhre stieg weiter an. Mit jedem Atemzug bekam er weniger Luft. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch die groben Stricke mussten sich in irgendetwas verfangen haben, so dass er gezwungen war auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben.

Die Luft verließ in immer kürzeren Abständen seine Lungen und es schmerzte jede Sekunde um ein vielfaches mehr, jedes Mal wenn sie sich zusammenzogen. Er spürte, dass sein Herz begann schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen zu klopfen und zu stechen.

Hinter seinen Augen begann das Gewebe zu ziehen, als versuche jemand es auseinander zu reißen. Die Bäume und Büsche tanzten und Doppelbilder entstanden vor seinem Blick. Also presste er die Lider fest aufeinander und öffnete krampfartig den Mund soweit er konnte.

Seine Waden und Unterarme begannen unkontrolliert zu Zucken und zu verkrampfen. Aus Reflex versuchte er die Muskel anzuspannen, um den Schmerzen zu entkommen. Mit jedem Augenblick wurde ihm klarer, dass Ersticken eine verdammt schmerzhafte Methode des Sterbens war!

Sein Bewusstsein driftete immer weiter ab. Es schien beinahe so, als schliefe es ein und betäubte die Schmerzen in Flanken, Gelenken, Kopf, Nacken, Ohren, Rücken und Schultern.

Er fühlte sich benommen und schwindelig. Auf seiner Zunge lag der Geschmack von Blut.

Er glaubte die Stimmen von Menschen zu hören, war sich jedoch alles andere als sicher. Sein Bewusstsein verabschiedete sich in dem Moment, als er anfing diese sie zu identifizieren: James und Sirius.

Es wurde schwarz um ihn. Kein Schmerz – Überhaupt keine Gefühle. Fast kein Denken und dann die Erkenntnis – er war tot!

Stunden später ... oder waren es nur Sekunden... Entsetzlicher Schmerz holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Ungeahnt quälende Stiche in seiner Lunge und Muskelschmerzen an Körperstellen von denen er nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass sich dort Muskeln befanden, löste bei ihm ein plötzliches Übelkeitsgefühl aus. Er konnte wieder atmen, es tat definitiv weh, doch diesen Schmerz nahm er in Kauf. Es strömte so viel Luft in seine Lunge, wie er es nie für Möglich gehalten hatte.

Die folgenden Minuten nahm er beinahe gar nicht wahr. Schwindel und Schmerzen hielten ihn in einer Welt aus Nebel und Taubheit gefangen, aber er lebte.

Die Kopfschmerzen ließen sich nur langsam vertreiben und er hob seine Hände an die Schläfen, um – Moment! Hände heben? Er öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und erkannte drei wankende Hände, wo eine einzige sein sollte. Sein Blick vor noch lange nicht perfekt, oder akzeptabel, aber wieso war er frei?

„Harry?", fragte jemand vorsichtig. Harry wollte antworten, doch noch immer war er mit dem Schweigezauber gelegt und bezweifelte das er auch ohne ihn zu einem Wort fähig wäre. „Harry, wir müssen hier weg! Du-weißt-schon-wer wird zurückkommen!"

Der 16-jährige spürte, wie man ihm von beiden Seiten an den Oberarmen griff. Er öffnete den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schmerzensschrei. Erst jetzt schmeckte er das Blut auf seiner Zunge wieder und spuckte es hinaus.

„Sirius, er hat Schmerzen, wenn wir ihn bewegen. Vielleicht ... innere Verletzungen oder so!"

„James ... etwas tun!", meinte Sirius, „Er stirbt ... hier wegschaffen! Und ... auch!"

Nur noch Bruchstücke des Gespräches erreichten seinen Verstand. Er konnte die einzelnen Worte nicht zu etwas Sinnvollem zusammenreimen.

„Wo ... hin?"

„Heulende ... ! Ich ... nicht ... der dunkle Lord sie kennt ... den Geheimgang..."

Endlich überkam ihn eine barmherzige Ohnmacht, die ihm sowohl die Sicht und das Gehör, als auch die Schmerzen nahm. Schwach spürte er noch, dass einer der Jungs ihn auffing, als er nach hinten wegkippte...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Keine Bange, ihr habt nichts überlesen: Es wird nicht erklärt, warum Harry so plötzlich wieder atmen kann. Ich sag nur: Nächstes Kapitel!

Danke an Severina35, Tarivi, Samantha Black, GefallenerEngel, kathleen potter, Panther, Sherry, Lara-Lynx, milva, VamHex, auxia, Sweet-Dreams2 („g" Na, wenn das so ist, darf ich dir wohl nicht verbieten meine FF zu lesen ;) )


	14. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 13**

Er spürte die weiche Unterlage und hörte das ungeordnete Chaos aus Hunderten von flüsternden Stimmen um sich. Müde öffnete er die Augen und nahm verschwommen den Schein einer Kerze wahr, deren Schatten an den Wänden tanzten.

Seine Sehstärke und das Hörvermögen setzten nur langsam wieder ein, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde er sich sicherer, dass die vielen Stimmen nur einen Einzige war. Und je weiter seine Empfindungsfähigkeit zunahm, desto stärker spürte er die fast vergessenen Schmerzen.

Durch zusammengepresste Zähne zog er scharf die Luft ein.

„Beweg dich nicht – du bist verletzt!", sagte Jemand an seiner Seite. Harry wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte unter Kopfschmerzen laut auf.

„Was..." Mehr brachte Harry nicht heraus, wobei er sich über dieses eine Wort schon wunderte. Er hustete, um seine Luftröhre wieder frei zu bekommen. Hatte Sky ihn nicht mit dem Schweigezauber belegt?

„Was passiert ist? Ich hab keine Ahnung, welcher Zauber auf dir lag, aber als wir, Sirius und ich, bei dir ankamen, lagst du am Boden und hast deine Hände an deinen Hals gelegt, als versuchest du mehr Luft in deine Lungen zu bekommen, als möglich war."

„Ihr habt mich doch von den Fessel befreit, oder nicht?", fragte Harry unsicher mit heiserer Stimme.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Welche Fesseln?"

„Hat Sirius etwas gemacht? Wo ist er überhaupt?" So weit es sein Zustand zuließ drehte Harry den Kopf zur Seite, um sich umzusehen. Doch er bereute es sofort, als hämmernde Schmerzen hinter den Schläfen einsetzten.

„Sirius ist zum Schloss, um den Schulleiter zu benachrichtigen. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn nicht in seiner Animagusgestallt gesehen und wird ihn auch nicht erkennen. Wir sind hier übrigens in der Heulenden Hütte."

„Wie lange ist er schon weg?" Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht zehn Minuten." Erfolglos versuchte James seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen.

Vorsichtig versuchte Harry sich aufzurichten, als James ihn am Arm zurückhielt. „Hörst du das?", flüsterte er.

Harry lauschte und glaubte Schritte im unteren Teil des Hauses zu identifizieren.

„Warte hier! Beweg dich nicht!", wisperte James. Er verschwand aus Harrys Blick und schlich offensichtlich die Treppe hinunter. Der sprichwörtlich am Bett gefesselte Junge horchte mit geschlossenen Augen und hörte nach wenigen Minuten definitiv Stimmen, die näher kam.

„Minerva, du und Alestor, ihr werdet die beiden Jungen sofort ins Schloss geleiten und zu Cathendra Astell bringen", hörte er den Schulleiter.

„Harry kann sich nicht bewegen, Professor! Und sie dürfen ihn auch nicht bewegen, er hat Schmerzen", warf James besorgt ein.

„Ist schon gut, Mister Potter", beruhigte McGonagall ihn, „Wir werden ihn schonend transportieren können."

Endlich traten sie in den Raum und Harry konnte den Schulleiter, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, den Hauslehrer Slytherins und James erkennen. Die Frau trat sofort mit sorgenvoller Miene auf ihn zu.

„Harry, was hat **er** mit dir gemacht?"

„Irgendeinen Zauber, ich kannte ihn nicht. Ich glaube, er hieß ,_Pneumonia_'!"

Sie wurde blass und Harry konnte sehen, dass Mad Eye und Dumbledore sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen.

Die Frau wandte sich an James. „Was haben du oder Sirius getan, damit es aufhört? Woher kannten Sie beide diesen Spruch?"

„Sirius und ich haben gar nicht getan. Als wir zu der Lichtung kamen, lag er halbbewusstlos auf der Erde und rang nach Luft."

„Harry, hast du –"

„Ich konnte gar nichts tun. Meine Hände waren gefesselt, ich hatte keinen Zauberstab und außerdem war meine Stimme weg."

Die Lehrer schienen einen Augenblick zu überlegen.

„Wir müssen dich ruhig stellen für den Transport. Deine Muskeln würden keinerlei Belastungen standhalten und das wird vermutlich auch noch für einige Stunden vielleicht Tage halten." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen. „_Stupor_!"

-.,.--.,,.--.,,.-

Hunderte von Stimmen schlugen ihm dröhnend entgegen, als er wieder erwachte. Er versuchte einzuordnen, wo er ich befand. Im Krankenflügel? Dann war hier aber ganz schön was los.

Müde öffnete er die Augen und sah sofort Dutzende von Gesichtern.

„Du bist in der großen Halle", antwortete Jemand auf seine stumme Frage. Vorsichtig bewegte Harry den Kopf zur Seite. In der gesamten Halle lagen vereinzelnd Kinder in Schlafsäcken, doch die meisten saßen in Gruppen beieinander und unterhielten sich. Neben seinem ,Lager' saßen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Außer dem Werwolf spielten sie ruhig Karten und unterhielten sich.

„Die ganzen Schlafsäle wurden evakuiert und hier hergebacht. Außer uns, weiß keiner was hier wirklich vorgeht, aber sie haben alle Angst. Die meisten Lehrer sind hier und er Rest durchsucht das Schloss. Heilerin Astell hat gesagt, sie kann gegen deine Schmerzen nichts machen, das geht in ein paar Tagen von selbst weg", klärte James ihn auf. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ziemlich fertig...", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Hey, Harry!", rief eine Mädchenstimme aus einem anderen Teil des Raumes. Harry erkannte sie und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass James' Augen zu funkeln begannen.

„Hi, Lily", grüßte er freundlich. Sie ging neben seinem Lager in die Hocke und warf den Rumtreibern einen warnenden Blick zu, sie gefälligst in Ruhe zu lassen. Ihre smaragdfarbenen Augen schauten besorg. „Du siehst mitgenommen aus. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung? Du befindest dich wirklich in schlechter Gesellschaft!"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ja, ich weiß. Die bringen nur Ärger."

„**Wer** hat hier **wen** denn **wo** reingezogen?", fragte Sirius grinsend, schaute ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern legte eine Spielkarte in die Mitte der Runde. James schien offensichtlich nicht sehr konzentriert, denn Peter musste ihn drei Mal auffordern endlich seinen Zug zu tun.

„Was ist los, James?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

Er scharrte Lily und Harry abwechselnd an. Seine Antwort war nur ein Flüstern, so dass nur sein Sohn sie verstand.

„Die Augen..." Dann war James blick plötzlich nur noch auf Harry fixiert. „Ist sie..."

Stumm nickte Harry und sein Blick sagte dem Älteren deutlich, er solle jetzt bloß die Klappe halten. James schluckte deutlich und schmiss dann die Karten auf den Boden vor sich. „Ich gebe auf!", sagte er bestimmt, lehnte sich zurück und blies sich angespannt eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Seine Freunde musterten ihn skeptisch, teilten aber dann die Karten erneut auf und spielten weiter.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Harry.

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr. „Halb Fünf Uhr morgens."

„Und wann wurden die Schüler hierher gebracht?"

„Kurz nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Die meisten haben versucht zu schlafen, aber fast keiner hat es geschafft. Keiner weiß, was los ist! Alle haben Angst." Ihr nervöser Blick sagte beiden Jungen, dass auch sie von diesem Gefühl nicht ausgeschlossen war. Etwas unsicher legte James seine Hand auf ihre zierliche Schulter.

„Keine Angst, wird schon nichts passierten", sagte er immer noch unsicher und wartete auf ihre Reaktion, doch sie lächelte.

„Danke, aber ich glaube nicht daran. Es muss etwas wirklich schlimmes passiert sein, wenn selbst die Lehrer so nervös sind."

„Wo ist eigentlich Sky?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

Lily sah sich kurz um. „Weiß nicht, hab ihn noch nicht gesehen!", meinte sie unbekümmert. „Vermutlich durchsucht er das Schloss."

„Hi, Lily, möchtest du mich nicht vorstellen?" Ein hellblondes Mädchen mit klaren, blauen Augen und freundlichem, rundem Gesicht erschien hinter Lily und lächelte fröhlich.

„Oh, sicher. Lea, das ist Harry McDougal. Harry, das ist Leatitia Lovegood." Vor Überraschung klappe Harry beinahe der Mund auf. Das sollte Lunas Mutter sein? Sie schien ein genaues Gegenteil sein. Lea war groß, etwas pummelig und schien über allen Maßen aufgeweckt zu sein. Während Luna klein, dürr und über allen Maßen verträumt war.

„Hi Harry!"

„Hallo Lea", erwiderte er den Gruß tonlos und bemerkte, dass das Mädchen unauffällig zu Remus schielte, der noch immer apathisch auf seine Füße starrte.

„Darf ich mitspielen", fragte sie Sirius neugierig. Der 17-jährige nickte und sie setzte sich fröhlich neben Remus.

Die nächsten Stunden bis zum Mittag vergingen für Harry in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Die Schüler beschäftigten sich und die Nervosität nahm allmählich ab. Die meisten verfielen für wenige Stunden in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Die Heilerin Astell schaute alle zwei Stunde mal nach Harry und Jahrgänge hatten sie mehr oder weniger in Gruppen zusammengesetzt. Harry stellte verwundert fest, dass es erstaunlich wenig Streit gab, dafür, dass die vier Häuser schon vierzehn Stunden zusammengefurcht auf relativ kleinem Raum lebten.

Vanessa, Snape und die anderen Slytherins seines Jahrgangs waren gekommen, aber nicht lange geblieben, da sie die Anwesenheit der Gryffindores nicht sonderlich schätzten, doch am frühen Nachmittag bekam er erneuten Besuch einer Schlange. Regulus Black kam skeptisch näher.

„Hi McDougal, wieso kommst du nicht zu uns Slytherins?", fragte er neugierig.

Sirius antwortete ihm, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Wenn du es hier nicht aushältst, dann verschinde einfach wieder, Regulus!", sagte er kalt.

„Ich hab nicht dich gefragt!", zischte der Jüngere ebenso angriffslustig zurück. „Und außerdem würde ich nie freiwillig länger in deiner Nähe bleiben als unbedingt nötig!"

„Dann sind wir ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung oder glaubst du, ich bin von zu Hause ausgezogen, weil ich dich einfach zu sehr liebe?", fragte er rhetorisch.

Regulus warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er offensichtlich beschloss seinen Bruder einfach zu ignorieren. „Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du jederzeit zu uns rüberkommen, McDougal", sagte er anschließend und verschwand wieder.

„Er ist dein Bruder, oder Sirius?", fragte er neugierig.

Sirius nickte und seufzte. „Leider."

„Ich müsst euch ja regelrecht hassen, warum?"

„Regulus lässt sich ziemlich leicht beeinflussen. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, verstanden wir uns total gut, aber meine Eltern müssen ihm wohl sehr zugesetzt haben, dass er nicht auch nach Gryffindor kommt. Als ich dann ihm dritten Jahr war und er auf die Schule gekommen ist, wurde er immer schlimmer..."

„Ist eigentlich schade, dass du so mit deinem Bruder verfeindet bist. Ich hab keine Geschwister, aber wenn ich welche hätte, fände ich so eine Beziehung nicht Akzeptabel!", meinte Harry ernst. „Vielleicht solltest du einmal mit ihm reden."

Sirius lächelte bitter. „Ich glaub nicht, dass das sehr viel ändern würde – dafür ist sein Hass schon viel zu fortgeschritten!"

„Vielleicht... würde es ihm helfen", meinte Harry unsicher. Sirius zog misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten.

„Was meinst du?"

„Vielleicht... gerät er auf die schiefe Bahn?" Seine Stimme war mehr als unschuldig.

Sirius beugte über ihn, so dass seine Lippen beinahe Harrys Ohrmuscheln gerührten und nur er ihn hören konnte. „Was wird mit ihm passieren, Harry?", fragte er beinahe ängstlich.

„Kümmere dich einfach ein bisschen mehr um ihn und es wird nie passieren", erwiderte Harry ernst. Sirius zögerte, sah dann jedoch ein, dass er nicht mehr aus den anderen herauskriegen würde und lehnte sich wieder aus seinen Platz zurück.

Stunden später wurde das Abendessen auf die selbe Weise verteilt wie auch schon die anderen Speisen – jeder holte sich seinen eigenen Teller ab. Für Harry tat dies James.

Je mehr Zeit verging, umso entspannter wurden Lehrer und Schüler. Sky fehlte den ganzen Tag über, doch keinem Schüler fiel es wirklich auf, da keine Lehrer die ganze Zeit anwesend war. Astell kontrollierte Harrys Zustand noch einige Male, und testete seine Reflexe, die sich langsam besserten.

Die verzauberte Decke wurde immer dunkler und schließlich zogen sich die Schüler immer mehr in ihren Decken zurück, während Harry nicht mehr schlafen konnte, da er von Natur aus sehr aktiv war und schon den ganzen Tag ans Bett gefesselt war.

Mit vorsichtigen Übungen versuchte er seine Beine wenigstens etwas zu bewegen.

„Tut's noch weh?", fragte James gähnend.

„Es geht. Sie sind betäubt solange ich sie ruhig halte, aber wenn ich sie bewege schmerzt es als hätte ich wochenlang Krämpfe gehabt. Astell sagt, sie sind in eine paar Tagen wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung."

„Brauchst du noch irgendetwas, weil sonst leg ich mich auch auf die Ohren."

Harry lächelte ehrlich. „Ruh dich aus, ich brauch nichts."

James nickte erleichtert und zog die Decke bis zu den Ohren über sich. Selbst die leisen Gespräche verstummten nach und nach und Ruhe kehrte in die überfüllte Halle ein. Die Lichter wurden gelöscht und die ersten Schnarchgeräusche wurden lauter, doch Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Die Lehrer gingen durch die Reihen der Schüler, doch irgendwann fiel dem Goldjungen auf, dass sich vergleichsweise wenig Aufsichtspersonen hier befanden, sollten Sky und Voldemort angreifen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht hörte er schwere, rennende Schritte, die sich auf dem Flur befanden. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür laut aufgerissen und eine große, dunkle Person stürmte den Raum. Mit einen unüberhörbaren Krachen landete die Tür an der Wand und der Mann trat mit rasselnden Atem näher an die Lehrer, die ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hielten.

„Kinder, steht jetzt langsam auf und bewegt euch auf die Lehrertische zu!", befahl Professor McGonagall ruhig, doch die Schüler sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf die Beine und brachten sich in Sicherheit. Da Harry sich nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe befand, stand er auch nicht auf, sondern blieb mit den Rumtreibern wo er war.

„Sky, legen Sie ihren Zauberstab nieder!", sagte McGonagall kalt.

„Ich... ich wurde angegriffen", stammelte der Mann und hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass der er log, so hätte er ihm geglaubt. Die Haare des Mannes hangen ihm wirr vor den Augen, die Kleidung war verrissen und an seiner Brust klebt verschmiertes Blut.

„Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen!", rief Sirius und Peter starrte ihn für seinen Mut schockiert an.

„Seihen Sie ruhig, Mister Black", fauchte seine Hauslehrerin.

„Sie verstehen nicht, Minerva, er hat meine Familie in seiner Gewalt, ich habe mich gegen ihn gestellt, weil er jeden von uns töten würde, auch wenn ich ihm helfe, aber... aber ich konnte ihn nicht überwältigen... Er ist aus dem Schloss geflohen..." Scheinbar vollkommen erschöpft sank er in die Knie. „Bitte... Albus muss mir helfen, meine Familie zu schützen... Ich werde alles dafür tun... Bitte, Minerva, rufe ihn! Ich flehe dich an!"

Harry war mehr als schockiert, als er die Tränen sah, die die Wangen des Hünen hinabliefen, doch konnte er diesen Mann, der es zugelassen hätte, dass Voldemort ihn töten wollte, wirklich trauen...

* * *

**Danke an** Sweet-Dreams2, Severina35, banduan, GefallenerEngel, hbt3, Roh-Diamant, kathleen potter, Kissymouse, auxia, napoleonischer machtzwerg, xeulchenx, VamHex, Sherry, Mona, Siria, TheSnitch, milva, SelphieLeBlanc

Ja, ich weiß, das Kapitel ist gähnend langweilig, aber solche Gespräche etc. gehören eben dazu und ohne solche langweilige, wären auch die spannenden nicht mehr ganz so spannend „am kopf kratz" War das jetzt logisch?


	15. Abschied

**Kapitel 14**

„Sebastian, nimm den Zauberstab runter und wir können darüber reden", versprach Dumbledore in seiner ruhigen, autoritären Stimme. Er kam aus einer der seitlichen Türen und Harry stellte besorgt fest, dass der Alte seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hatte.

„Albus, er hat meine kleine Jasmin getötet und er wir auch den Rest meiner Familie auslöschen, wenn ich ihm nicht helfe!" Tränen der Verzweiflungen rannen dem Mann über die Wangen.

„Den Zauberstab, Sebastian…", sprach Dumbledore überraschend freundlich. Sein Gesicht zierte sein ruhiges Lächeln, doch Harry erkannte in den Augen des Mannes die tobende Unruhe.

Sky verstummte mit seinen Bitten. Er blickte mit leeren Augen auf seine Waffe, schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann schmiss er das Holz in einer aufgebenden Geste vor Dumbledores Füße.

„Wieso sind Sie nicht vorher zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. „Voldemort hat Sie nicht die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Sie hätten jeder Zeit um Hilfe bitten können. Sie hätten mich nicht beinahe umbringen müssen!"

„Harry _McDougal_", meinte Sky tonlos. „Du musst etwas sehr besonderes sein, wenn Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf solche Angst vor dir, einem Siebzehnjährigen hat, dass er dich umbringen möchte."

Harry konnte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler förmlich spüren, als wenn sie ihn aufspießen wollten, doch ihm war es mittlerweile egal. Er hatte viel zu viel verändert, um noch irgendetwas retten zu können.

„Möglich, aber vielleicht bin ich ihm auch einfach nur im Weg gewesen", mutmaßte Harry.

„Die Hauptsache ist es doch, dass du überlebt hast, oder?", fragte Sky milde lächelnd. Er wirkte nicht mehr unnahbar und arrogant wie noch wenige Tage zuvor. Es schien, als sei er in den letzten Stunden mit Voldemort erheblich „zerbrochen". Irgendetwas musste der Mörder seiner Eltern getan haben, um Sky wieder auf die Seite von Dumbledore zu treiben.

„Sebastian, der Orden befindet sich auf dem Gelände und ich werde sofort veranlassen, dass man deine Familie hierher bringt, doch bis es soweit ist, muss ich dich bitten, von den Schülern fern zu bleiben." Der Schulleiter machte eine einladende Geste und führte Sky in einen der Nebenräume. Zwei Lehrer folgten ihnen.

Stille lag über der Halle, bis Professor McGonagall etwas zittrig die Stimme hob. „Nun… ihr könnt euch wieder an eure vorherigen Plätze begeben." Nur langsam trat Bewegung in die Masse der Schüler ein, während die Heilerin Cathendra Astell sich ihren Weg zu Harry bahnte.

„Mister McDougal, ich halte es für das Beste, wenn Sie sich jetzt erstmal aus der Halle begeben. Die Schüler werden sonst wissen wollen, was passiert ist", meinte die Heilerin bestimmt.

„Ähm, sicher, aber..." Er deutete auf seine Beine, die ihn noch immer nicht tragen würden, doch die Frau sah ihn weiter fragend an, bis Harry etwas irritiert fortfuhr, „ich kann sie noch immer nicht bewegen."

„Oh, ja, natürlich", meinte sie und lächelte entschuldigend. „Wo hab ich nur meine Gedanken? _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ohne besonders viel Feingefühle wurden Harry und seine Trage ruckartig emporgehoben und schwebten dann durch die Schülerschar auf den Haupteingang zu.

„Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte er als sie die Halle gerade verlassen hatten.

„Weißt du, was für ein Tag heute ist, Harry?", fragte sie tonlos.

Irritiert über diese Gegenfrage, zögerte Harry mit seiner Antwort. „Montag, denk ich."

„Richtig, ich bin genau seit einer Woche hier und dank dir habe ich gerade mal drei Menschen töten können. _Silencio_! Die Meisten meine Gegner sind im Moment Schüler, aber dank dir, bin ich kaum ins Schloss gekommen. Als wenn ich Sky jemals entkommen lassen hätte, wenn es nicht meinem Plan entspräche. Er hat mich in meiner Animagiegestallt in die Halle gebracht. Nun ist er frei, aber wenigstens kann ich dich noch töten, bevor ich in drei Tagen zurück muss."

Harry riss die Augen auf, bei diesem Geständnis. Doch bevor er sich auch nur rühren konnte, hatte Voldemort in der Gestalt der Heilerin seine Hand in einem starken Griff um seinen Hals gelegt.

„Diese Frau, dessen Gestalt ich angenommen habe, wird sterben sobald ich ihren Körper verlassen habe. Sie stand nicht auf meiner Liste, aber du hattest schon immer das fragwürdige _Talent_ andere Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, vergaß aber, dass Voldemort ihm seine Stimme genommen hatte. Irgendwie musste er doch auf sich aufmerksam machen können. Dumbledore würde sein Verschwinden mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit bemerken, doch im Moment war der Alte mit Sky beschäftigt. Vielleicht würde der Auror ihm von Voldemorts Plan berichten, doch vermutlich hatte der Hüne viel zu viel Angst um seine Familie.

Unter seinem Umhang konnte der Junge deutlich seinen Zauberstab spüren, doch welchen Zauber konnte er ohne Stimme schon vollführen?

„Mach dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, Harry, dass dich einer retten könnte. Dort, wo wir hingehen, wird uns keiner so schnell folgen können."

_Die Kammer des Schreckens_! Niemand würde ihm dort unten helfen können. Er wurde mehr als unruhig unter dem starken Griff Voldemorts.

„Hör auf dich zu wehren, es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr, Junge." Die Hände um seinen Hals wurden noch etwas mehr zusammengedrückt und das verleitete ihn dazu ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn seine Augen nervös über die Wände und Decken glitten, um irgendetwas zu finden, das ihm helfen könnte.

Etwas, mit dessen Hilfe er Alarm schlagen konnte... Etwas, das auf ihn aufmerksam machen würde... Etwas... Er lächelte in sich hinein – er hatte etwas gefunden!

Ohne von Voldemort bemerkt zu werden mobilisierte er seine Kraftreserven und wartete auf den richtigen Moment, sollte der Mörder seine Absicht entdecken, so würde er vermutlich keine Gelegenheit mehr zur Flucht bekommen!

Wenige Augenblicke, bevor sie an der Ritterrüstung vorbeikamen riss er sich von der Hand Voldemorts los und sprang von seinem Lager auf. Den Schmerz in seinen Beinen dabei ignorierend, drehte er sich im Sprung und riss die schwere Statur in seinem Fall mit zu Boden. Das scheppernde und vor allem laute Geräusch hallte an den Wänden wider und das Echo dröhnte in der Stille viele hundert Meter weit.

Voldemort starrte ihn mehrer Sekunden voller Hass an, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob und auf ihn richtete.

„Du Bastard! Du willst es nicht anderes und hast auch nichts anderes als den Tod verdient. Verneige dich vor dem Tod, Harry!", zischte er. „_Adava Kedavra_!"

Noch während Voldemort redete, hatte Harry das mittelalterliche Ritterschild aus Eisen zu sich gezogen. Als er den grünen Rauch aus dem Zauberstab seines Feindes sah, hob er das schwere Metal vor seinen Körper. Er machte sich so klein wie möglich und konnte nur hoffen, dass der Zauber ihn verfehlen würde.

Als der Fluch das Schild traf, wurde Harry über den kalten Steinboden zurückgeschleudert, er meinte wütende Schreie und laute Schritte näher kommen zu hören. Noch während er weiter herumgeschleudert wurde, könnte er überall den tödlichen, grünen Zauber erkennen. Doch dann nahm die unbarmherzige Ohnmacht ihn gefangen, als er mit dem Hinterkopf kräftig an irgendeinen spitzen Stein geworfen wurde.

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,

Es vergingen zwei Tage, eh Harry erwachte. Am späten Mittwochabend kam er auf der Krankenstation wieder zu sich. Dumbledore war bei ihm, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Sie ist also tot", stellte Harry nüchtern fest.

Der Schulleiter nickte traurig. „Ihr Wirt und damit auch sie sind tot. Du hast den Fluch mit dem Schild zurückgeschleudert und sie damit beide getötet. Deiner Welt hast du damit wahrscheinlich einen zweiten Voldemort erspart."

Harry konnte nur nicken, ihm war jetzt ganz und gar nicht zum Reden zumute.

„Du wirst heute Nacht zurückehren, Harry. Ich kann dir keine genaue Zeit nennen, aber ich denke es wird schon bald sein. In zwei oder drei Stunden vielleicht."

„Könnte.. könnte ich vielleicht mit James, Sirius und Remus sprechen?", fragte er unsicher und setzte zögern hinzu: „Und Severus?"

Der Schulleiter zögerte kurz über die seltsame Zusammenstellung, doch schließlich nickte er.

„Ich werde nach ihnen schicken lassen, doch zuvor musst du mir genau erklären, wo du dich befandest du wie spät es war, damit dir dich in der Zukunft empfangen können. Es wird sich viel verändert haben und du wirst dich vermutlich nicht sofort zurechtfinden und wissen, wer deine Freunde sind und von wem du dich für gewöhnlich fern hältst. Du weißt, dass es gut möglich wäre, dass du überhaupt nichts existierst oder deine Eltern nicht einmal zusammen sind."

„Das ist mir alles bewusst, ich hab zu viel geändert", meinte Harry monoton. Er seufzte leise und dachte daran, was ihn bei den Weasleys wohl erwartete. Er gab dem Direktor die gewünschten Angaben und dieser erhob sich schließlich.

„Ich denke wir werden uns in den nächsten Jahrzehnten nicht so bald wieder sehen", meinte Dumbledore schließlich und blickte den Jungen warm an. Dann streckte er dem etwas verdutzten Harry seine Hand entgegen. Er nahm sie an.

„Ich hoffe wir werden uns in meiner Zeit wieder sehen, Professor", sagte er und lächelte. „Vielen Dank für alles!"

Dumbledore sagte nichts mehr, er drückte lediglich nochmals Harrys Hand, lächelte nochmals aufmunternd und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang und James, Sirius und Remus traten ein. Letzterer wirkte nach wie vor deprimiert und schien nur widerwillig mit zur Krankenstation gekommen zu sein.

James strahlte ihn offensichtlich erleichtert an. „Hallo Dornröschen", meinte er grinsend. „Du warst ganz schön lange bewusstlos."

„Ich freu mich auch, euch wieder zusehen", sagte Harry tonlos.

„Du musst bald zurück, oder?", fragte Sirius und ließ sich auf einem der Stuhle nieder. Remus hat es ihm gleich, während James sich auf das Ende des Bettes setzte.

„Vermutlich in ein bis zwei Stunden. Aber vorher hab ich hier noch was zu klären, wobei ihr mir helfen müsst!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte James etwas unsicher, als er in die funkelnden Augen seines Sohnes schaute.

„Severus!"

Remus seufzte leise und schuldbewusst, während James laut und genervt aufstöhnte und Sirius kritisch eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Du willst, dass wir uns mit ihm vertragen, oder?"

Harry nickt. „Ja und außerdem noch eine Bitte an dich, Sirius: Achte auf Regulus! Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich wirklich hasst… Du hast eine eigene Wohnung, was hindert dich daran, ihn einfach mal einzuladen?"

„Unsere Eltern!", sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ausgerechnet **du** dir von deinen Eltern irgendetwas vorschreiben lässt!"

Gerade als Sirius zu einer Antwort ansetzte, wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet und ein etwas eingeschüchterter Severus Snape betrat den Raum.

„Hi, Harry", murmelte er. Der Angesprochene erwiderte den Gruß und sah seinem Paten stur in die Augen, als wollte er sagen: _Jetzt begrüß ihn schon_!

Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen, bevor er sich zu einem neutral klingenden „Hallo" überwand.

James hingegen schien zu spüren, dass Harry dieses ganze Treffen ziemlich wichtig war. Er seufzte kaum hörbar und erhob sich, um einige Schritte auf Snape zuzugehen. Dann streckte er den Slytherin seine rechte Hand entgegen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen", sagte er und als Severus seine Hand ergriff setzte er hinzu, „Ich bin James Potter."

Harry konnte nicht sagen, welches der Gesichter den fassungsloseren Ausdruck besaß. Remus starrte James mit in Falten gelegte Stirn und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als sei dieser verrückt geworden. Sirius hatte den Mund geöffnet und bekam ihn anscheinende nicht wieder zu, während sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck etwas „verpeilt" wirkte. Und Severus starrte erst auf die dargebotene Hand, dann auf dessen Besitzer und schließlich sah er Harry mit einem Der-ist-doch-total-durchgedreht-Blick an.

Doch Harry lächelte selig vor sich hin und war innerlich unheimlich stolz auf diesen erwachsenen Charakterzug James'.

Severus beschloss offensichtlich dazu nichts zu sagen, sondern ließ sich einfach auf dem Stuhl neben Remus nieder.

„Sirius, mach den Mund wieder zu!", forderte James mit einem leicht bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Belustigt stellte Harry fest, dass Sirius – das erste Mal, seit sie sich kannten – sprachlos schien.

Der Angesprochene erwachte aus seiner Starre und sein Mund klappte perplex zu.

Harry lächelte abermals, doch er stutzte abrupt, als er von einer auf die nächste Sekunde begann alles in einem unnatürlichen Weiß zu betrachten. Er kniff einige Male streng die Augen aufeinander, doch es half nichts. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde sah er die Gesichter seiner Freunde weniger deutlich.

„Hey, Harry, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Severus, wie durch Watte.

„Ich denke, es geht los… Ich muss zurück…", flüsterte er angestrengt und lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück, während er die Augen schloss und nun grelle Blitze vor seinen Lidern erschienen.

„Harry…" Er spürte eine Hand, die die Seinige vertraut umfasste. „Lebwohl!"

Harry lächelte milde. „Nicht _Lebwohl_, sondern _Auf wieder sehen_!"

Im nächsten Moment war die weiche Unterlage verschwunden und er fühlte sich schwerelos. Der Augenblick schien unendlich…

Was würde ihn bloß erwarten?

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,

Ja, was erwartet ihn? Also ich weiß, dass das jetzt alles ein bisschen plötzlich ist. Dies ist das letzte Kapitel zum ersten Teil der Fanfiction (der Epilog wird hoffentlich bald folgen). Eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht wirklich vor, so viel Zeit mit der Vergangenheit zu vertun, aber die Neue Gegenwart wird sicher auch noch einige Überraschungen präsentieren ;)  
Allerdings wird es jetzt erst mal bei den anderen laufenden FFs weitergehen (denk ich).

Danke an Vroni, Lara-Lynx, GefallenerEngel, laser-jet, milva, Feathi (Die Idee kam mir glaub ich beim Autofahren mit meinem Vater und hab mir halt son paar Gedanken gemacht, was wäre wenn? Und irgendwie hab ich die Idee auf Harry übertragen - ), Lia (Ich werde versuchen, mich den andren FF wieder mehr zu widmen)


	16. Epilog

**Epilog**

Ihm war schwindlig, als er wieder festen Boden unter sich spürte. Noch immer liegend, wanderten seine Fingerspitzen über die rauen Steine. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und erkannte erleichtert, dass seine Sicht nur noch leicht mit einem weißen Vorhang überzogen war.

Er staunt nahm er war, dass die Küche äußerst unordentlich schien. Töpfe, Teller mit Essensresten und Besteck lag lose auf der Spüle und dem Tisch. Die Kochbücher, die eigentlich auf dem Regal ordentlich geordnet sein sollten, fehlten. Der Teppich war schmutzig und die Tapeten wirkten etwas angegammelt. Den Boden, auf dem er eben noch lag, rannte jetzt eine kleine graue Maus entlang, als täte sie dies immer schon.

Einige Fotos zierten die Wand über der Kochstelle. Harry trat näher und erkannte auf dem Bild ganz links Arthur mit seinen beiden ältesten, die höchstens 15 bzw. 13 sein konnten. Auf den nächsten erkannte er ein aktuelles Foto der Zwillinge und das letzte zeigte einen missgelaunten 11-jährigen Ron. Ginny und Molly fehlten. Scheinbar waren die Abbilder ohne ein besonderes Konzept und offensichtlich auch wenig Zeit in die Rahmen gestopft und unachtsam zur Seite gestellt worden.

Aufmerksam ließ er seinen Blick über die Küche schweben und stellte fest, dass es hier äußerst ungemütlich war. Er entdeckte einen Tagespropheten und hob ihn auf. Das Datum stimme. Erleichtert atmete er auf, doch dann glitt sein Blick über die Schlagzeile „Regulus Black als jüngster Zaubereiminister der Geschichte Englands gewählt – Eine neue Hoffnung gegen Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen?"

„Wow", flüsterte er. Immer noch in die Zeitung vertieft bemerkte er nicht, dass Jemand zu ihm ins Zimmer kam.

„Hey! Wer bist du denn?" Harry fuhr erschrocken herum. Dort stand jemand, der Ron zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Die roten Haare waren allerdings kinnlang und das freche, humorvolle und unbekümmerte Gesicht wirkte misstrauisch und verschlossen. So hatte er seinen besten Freund noch niemals gesehen.

„Hallo Ron", begrüßte er ihn.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte Ron und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, wobei er seinen Zauberstab drohend hob.

Harry entschloss sich dazu, vorerst nicht auf diese Frage einzugehen. Molly war früher mit Lily viel zusammen bewesen, also musste Ron sie sicherlich kennen.

„Ähm… könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich zu Lily Potter komme?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Lily Potter? Kenn ich nicht."

„Evans? Lily Evans?"

„Auch nicht!"

„Oh! Shit", stellte er nüchtern fest. Vielleicht hatte Lily doch jemand anderen geheiratet oder war ausgewandert oder tot.

„DAD! Fred! George!", rief Ron in diesen Moment lauthals die Treppe hinauf.

„Ronald, was schreist du hier so rum, du weißt doch, dass…" Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er in die Küche trat. Die Verwirrung verwandelte sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zu einem höflichen Lächeln.

„Du musst Harry sein. Albus hat dich vor ein paar Tagen angemeldet. Ich werde ihn benachrichtigen, bin bald wieder da." Er verschwand aus dem Raum und Harry erkannte die Zwillinge, die die Treppe herunter kamen.

„Was willst du? Ich hoffe für dich, dass es wichtig ist. Wir haben gestern die Nachtschicht gehabt!", knurrte Fred niedergeschlagen.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich wenig verändert. Ihre Haare standen verschlafen nach allen Seiten ab, die Schlafanzüge wirkten etwas zu klein und lange Zeit ungewaschen. Wieso fehlte hier scheinbar im ganzen Haus die weibliche Riege? Fred und George hatten scheinbar nicht das Geld für ihren Scherzartikelladen zusammenbekommen.

Arthur kam im selben Moment wieder in den Raum, als George Harry entdeckte.

„Hallo ihr Beiden, schon wach?", fragte er ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, „Das ist Harry."

„Hi Harry, ich bin George und das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Fred."

Noch ehe Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, wurde er erneut unterbrochen, als er hörte, wie Arthur im Wohnzimmer laut und freundlich mehrere Menschen begrüßte.

Neugierig wandten sich die drei Weasley-Kinder dem Zimmer zu, als sie schon von einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen beinahe umgerannt wurden. Sie sah sich kurz um und im nächsten Moment fand Harry sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an seiner Schulter, welches etwas kleiner war als er selbst. Sie trat ein Stück zurück, offenbar um ihn gründlich zu betrachten. Harry nutze die Chance und musterte sie ebenfalls.

Ihre schwarzen Haare waren kaum kinnlang und das hübsche Gesicht wirkte durch sie frech, die fransig geschnittene Frisur ließ sie rebellisch erscheinen. Hinter einer modischen und unauffälligen Brille mit schmalen Rändern, sahen ihn zwei schokoladenbraune Augen neugierig an. Ihre Figur wirkte zierlich und sportlich. Die enge Jeans betonte ihre langen, schlanken Beine und der relativ hohe Pfennigabsatz machte sie größer. Harry schätze sich um ein bis zwei Jahre älter als sich selbst.

„Endlich lernen wir uns einmal kennen", meinte sie fröhlich lächelnd. „Gut siehst du aus. Komm, Dad wartet schon auf dich!"

„Wen genau meinst du mit Dad und wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte er etwas ruppiger, als er es eigentlich vor gehabt hatte.

„Oh, hab ich mich nicht vorgestellt? Ich bin Ashley und mit _Dad_ mein ich natürlich deinen und meinen Vater."

„D-d-du meinst du bist meine… Wir sind…" Hilflos brach er hab, stattdessen zeigte er nur immer wieder von sich auf Ashley und wieder zurück.

Sie lachte und nickte. „Ja, genau das mein ich. Und jetzt komm!"

Sie schnappte sich seine Handgelenke und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer…

To be continue

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,.--.,

So, es ist geschafft freu

Falls ihr eben eure Mail oder Icq-Nummer beim Kommi angebt, werde ich euch benachrichtigen, wenn es ein neues Kapitel gibt ;)

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch auch etwas auf die Weiterführung meiner anderen Fanfiction freut!

Dank an Vroni, ina picher, GefallenerEngel, Cecelina, auxia, kathleen potter, milva, vero, Jess, Schwarzleser, AnnieShirley, Tolotos, Lia, Kissymouse, °lizzy°


End file.
